¿What is Love?
by lIlSAKlI
Summary: Syaoran was the heartless prince, soon to be ruler to his kingdom. He never knew the meaning of love but he was falling in love... with the emerald eye servant. SS ET
1. Dark Past

**_¿_What Is Love**

**A/N:** I just revised this yet again and I'm going to revise it for the rest of the chapters. Read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It's a production of Clamp.

* * *

**Chapter One- Dark Past**

Through many dark, lonely nights, Syaoran would constantly stare out of the grand window of his large castle, and gaze thoroughly at the open fields.

He was sad and lonely.

It had always been like this, ever since that dreaded day, that changed him completely.

**-**

_A serene day, where father and son went deer-hunting, deep into the woods. The woods were peaceful, filled with only the lively sounds of nature._

"_Father! I see a deer," exclaimed a young Syaoran, expression filled with excitement at seeing a moving creature come forth._

"_Very good... Now what you do next, is, aim your gun at the deer," Li Toichi said gently as he glided Syaoran's hands, that were clutching onto the gun nervously, over towards the oblivious deer,__"and shoot."_

_Syaoran nodded in understanding; however, he couldn't bring himself to shoot the poor deer. He struggled on pulling the trigger, eyebrows drooping when seeing the deer looked up at him, unaware that he's about to kill it. It was so beautiful though..._

_He couldn't do it._

_He will not do it._

_All worries went away when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing his father's kind smile._

"_How about we go home and do something else?" _

_Syaoran smiled eagerly. "Hai." _

_They were about to head on home, when unexpectedly, a large black bear jumped out of nowhere and roared dangerously at the two._

_The two males turned around, wondering what all the fuss was about and spotted the bear, huge in size and as you can imagine it, quite dangerous._

"_Syaoran! Move out," Toichi yelled as the bear came running at them. He pushed Syaoran aside, so he wouldn't be the one soon to be attacked, "Arghhhh!"_

"_Father!" Syaoran cried, witnessing his father being clawed by the bear, blood splattering everywhere; it was a horrid sight._

"_Syaoran, please get help!" Toichi screamed with the most pain-filled voice ever, while at the same time, trying to fight off the bear. "Run now boy!"_

_Syaoran nodded furiously and hit his foot to the dirt ground and sped away, trying to find someone to help his father._

_**-**_

"_Help!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs, looking in all sorts of directions, "Somebody, please, help us!"_

_He wiped away his tear-stained face, upset at seeing no one in the clearing. "HELP!"_

_His eyes held hope, at seeing a man trudging towards him. "Young lad? Is there something wrong?"_

_Quickly, Syaoran grabbed the man's hand, pulling him into the direction of his dying father. "My father... He was attacked by a bear... I'll show you where he is!" Syaoran cried as he panted and continued running, dragging the man into the area where his father last was seen._

_Syaoran paused, glad to see the bear no longer there, but his father... He was on the ground._

_Many things raced in his mind. One was... If his father was all right?_

"_Fa–ther..." Syaoran whispered brokenly. Blood was everywhere. He couldn't believe it. Was his father going to make it?_

_Syaoran walked a bit closer, forgetting the man from behind him; he edged closer to his unmoving father; all covered in blood. The sight was too gruesome that it brought more tears to his amber orbs. "Are... Are you still alive?"_

_Suddenly, eyelids opened, causing Syaoran to jump back in fear. _

"_Son... I..." His voice faded out. He was breathing heavily and it began to turn into soft pants. He was losing blood... Losing his life._

"_Please father, don't die on me..." Syaoran choked back his sobs, trying not cry. His father had always wanted him to be brave, even under the worse circumstances, such as now._

"_Syaoran... You will be a good king soon."_

_The small boy fell onto his knees, looking down at his near-dead father. Worries were fluttering all around him and confusion too. "Don't say that father... I can't be king yet. You are still the king..."_

_Another voice filled the air between them, "Should I get a doctor? Some sort of aid?" _

_Syaoran shot a glare to the man, seeing him standing there, looking pitiful. "Why haven't you before?" Syaoran nearly screamed, causing the man to be taken aback._

_Recognizing the voice of the other man, Toichi wrinkled his nose. "Kira?"_

_The man raised his eyebrows and walked up to the dying man. "How do you know... Why, is that you, Li Toichi?" The man spat down at Toichi, also recognizing the king. "It's been a while since I last saw you Toichi. It's been a bad past, a bad, unresolved past."_

_Syaoran looked away from his father and into the eyes of evil red. The man, by the name of Kira, grinned darkly at him. "I've always sought revenge... and now is a perfect time to do so." Kira snickered, playing with a gun he just found._

_Spotting the gun, Syaoran eyes widened up in pure fright. 'He took my gun!' Syaoran thought, quite infuriated._

_Kira continued talking. "My wife and children left me because I lost my job and my house. I wanted you to help me out... but you didn't do anything..."_

_Toichi cut in rudely. "... What are you talking about? I offered you a job and you got fired. If you weren't so lazy on your bum, you would've had that job still today!" Toichi coughed furiously._

"_All I wanted was a couple of rubies, yet, you never spared any..." Kira screwed up his face and spat despicably. "Who would want a greedy king to rule anyway?" He aimed the gun at Toichi's head._

_Syaoran jumped to his feet. "STOP!" But it was too late, Kira shot and Toichi fell dead immediately._

"_Why'd you have to do that?" Syaoran screamed, but the man turned to him, aiming the gun once again._

"_Now it's your turn..."_

"_Stop... Don't, please, I'm begging you." Syaoran pleaded, but the man just ignored him, and pulled the trigger._

_Nothing._

"_Dammit... out of bullets," he cursed in between breaths. Then he pulled out a sharp, small knife from his belt buckle. He looked up at Syaoran and smiled tauntingly. "Come here boy; I'll make it quick."_

_Syaoran shook his head angrily and swiftly ran away, running as fast as his little legs could carry him._

"_Help!" Syaoran cried, at the same time, looking over his shoulder to see if Kira was catching up. Indeed he was! "Somebody help me!"_

"_Come back here you rotten cur... Ei yah!"_

_Wondering what happened, Syaoran turned around, relieved that Kira was far behind him, getting attacked by the very same bear that attacked his father._

"_Help me boy! If you do... I'll let you live!" Kira shouted out to him, trying to fight off the bear with his only defense... His knife._

_Syaoran paid no attention to him. He wanted the man killed... for killing his father._

_**-**_

_Syaoran's eyes were downcast as he tried to tell his mother why his father hasn't returned home. And as you can tell, it was very difficult for him._

"_You let your father get killed by a bear?" Yelen yelled, veins popping from her forehead._

"_No... this guy... h-he..." Syaoran stammered, afraid of his mother's hot temper._

_Slap!_

"_Shut up you stupid boy!" _

_Syaoran eyes glazed over with salty tears. "Please... I tried to..."_

_She slapped him again. "I said shut up... My god! All that training wasted on you..." She couldn't control her anger anymore and so, walked up to Syaoran, with a deathly look plastered to her face._

_She punched him in the stomach and kicked him all over the place until the boy couldn't stand anymore. _

"_Mother... please... you're hurting me," Syaoran coughed out, laying sprawled on the floor, defenseless of his mother's violent blows._

"_It is all your fault that we no longer have a king, a ruler!" She screamed, still slapping and kicking, "You wanted to go hunting really badly, didn't you, you little bastard, and have your father get killed!"_

"_I'm sorry..." Syaoran whispered through his swollen mouth, barely audible as he passed out; his last tears falling from his the corner of his closed lids._

_**-**_

And from that day, he had no tears... no emotions. Again, he's all alone. He had his four sisters before for company but they fell in love and married off.

'_What is love?' _Syaoran thought dryly, with no expression on his face. He got up, suddenly, walking casually towards his green satin bed sheets.

'_Love... I shall have none of it.' _His head landed onto his forest-green pillowcase. Everywhere, it was green. Well, you can't tell from in the dark, but the green is still there.

"I am Li Syaoran, prince of the Li Kingdom and soon to be ruler..." He whispered, "I will not let love get in the way to bring me down."

His lids closed, covering away the cold amber eyes as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

_tbc..._


	2. Eyes Of Emerald

**A/N: **I know that was harsh... and I know Yelen is out of character... but what can you do about it?

* * *

**Chapter Two- Eyes of Emerald**

Syaoran woke up to the bright rays of sun, entering his room, and sending sunlight in all directions. Now you can tell that his room is, in fact, green. He groaned, obviously tired from the other night. In one motion, he sat up on his bed, combing his fingers through his usual, unruly chestnut hair.

"Xiao-Lang! You better be tending to your lesson!" yelled Yelen, somewhere around the castle.

Syaoran flinched from the witch-like shriek. His mother never has kindness in her voice when she addressed his name, always in Chinese.

Nonetheless, he continued the day like any other day.

_-Study Chambers-_

"Master Li, arriving late for the one bazillionth two times?" came the rhetorical question from the boy with glasses, shaking his head from left and right, in disapproval.

"Shut up Eriol or I shall have your head!" Syaoran retorted coldly.

Again, Eriol shook his head, "Always, always so grumpy."

"Damn you Eriol, will you just get along with today's lessons or do you want me to banish you?"

Silence.

"I thought so, but being quiet wasn't one of my options." Syaoran smirked.

"All right, open your poem book and turn to the page 37. I'll read you this wonderfully written poem by Edgar Allan Poe." Eriol said, clearing his throat before he began.

_-Syaoran's Pov-_

I nodded, indicating that I was listening, but really, I wasn't and if you looked down at my book, you would have seen it opened to a random page.

He smiled that annoying smile of his that I grew to dislike.

"Will you read already?" I yelled at him, "I don't have all day!"

Still with that stupid grin on his face, he said, "Okay, Master Li... Once upon a midnight... zzz... zzz blah, blah, wah, aha, aha..."

I couldn't help but land my gaze outside the window. It was a peaceful sight that I almost had Eriol's monotone voice completely drowned out from my mind. I didn't know why I had the need to glance out the window, but every time I saw one, my eyes would go straight out to the landscape, birds... you know... the works.

To me, gazing out the window was a natural phase for me to do, or perhaps, a bad habit.

As I looked out the window, I saw a young girl, resting underneath the branches of the cherry blossom tree. I have never seen her around here before; maybe she was a new servant. She has shoulder length auburn hair, slightly deranged from the breeze. A nice, soft look to her face, like she was innocent. The petals from the cherry blossom trees scattered all over her and one landed atop her head.

"Beautiful..."

The trance that I had enjoyed snapped away as Eriol's hideous voice entered my ears. "You thought the poem was beautiful, Master Li?"

My head shot towards him, glaring at his goofy grin. _'Me? Enjoying his stupid poem? He better be kidding himself!' _I thought sarcastically.

"Shut up, Eriol. Don't ever teach me nonsense again! How will I ever benefit with... with these poems? Simply junk, Eriol-kun." I cracked at him, and for a moment, I saw shock and sadness on his face and for that very same moment, I felt a tiny bit of regret but it quickly went away. Let me tell you, that boy is obsessed with his poems like some kind of nerd.

"Lessons done..." I heard him whisper, bowing and then leaving.

I snickered, "Whatever..."

As he left, my head shifted back out the window, wanting to see the young maiden by the cherry blossom trees... but to my dismay... she was no longer there and I felt my heart sink.

_'What the hell? Why would I care for a lowly servant girl?'_ I mentally yelled at myself and with that, I sped the room, not wanting to be late for breakfast again or I'll see some more to my mother's evil wrath.

I ran out to the halls, racing down the narrow pathways and into a maze of corridors; that right turn would take me directly into the dining room but I was slowed down, drastically.

"Who dares make me fall to this dirty ground?" I yelled out, glaring daggers at the perpetrator who looked back at me.

"You..." I gasped. It was the same girl from outside earlier. I hadn't imagined for her to look even more breathtaking up close, with her eyes of emerald gleaming at me.

She looked away, casting her beautiful eyes to the floor, bowing repeatedly and whispering her apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Li; I didn't mean to be so clumsy." She knew my rank and I couldn't help but smile inwardly.

_'What the hell? What is with these weird feelings?'_ I shook my head frantically and glared angrily at her. "Next time, watch where you're going or there will be consequences; you hear that servant?" I said icily.

She nodded and bowed. "Hai," came the quick reply, before she went off to her daily chores.

I could have sworn her face was red... But why? Was she hurt from when she bumped into me? I wanted to slap myself.

_'Why would I freaking care?'_ I shook my thoughts away, wondering how late I was, then I dashed off, quickly stumbling my way by the door of the dining room. I was about to head to my seat, which was many seats far from mother's and her death glare.

"You are late, boy," said the toxic voice from her thin lips.

"I am sorry, mother," I said, although, not really meaning it, but I have to act like I was if I wanted her to take it easy on me.

"There is no excuse for this tardiness. You are no proper prince! An imprudence one more like it! Why can't you be more like Eriol? He has better manners than you, "she cried, "and I bet he is far more educated. Why can't you be like him? Just go away! I cannot stand looking at your disgraceful face!" Mother screamed, index finger pointing to the door as I followed the direction to where her finger pointed.

"Halt boy!"

I paused halfway to the door, waiting impatiently to what she had to say next.

"Stop threatening your cousin, or do you want me threatening you?"

"I won't mother." _'I am going to beat the crap out of that snitch!'_

**-**

_A few hours later..._

My stomach was rumbling and I was starving and I hated my mother... Well, more like everyone in this dreaded castle.

"Food... Need goddamn food!" I hissed while walking around the castle, since I have nothing better to do when I'm freaking hungry. Ah yes, I remembered those juicy red apples in the garden outside. I made my way outside, into the garden, eyes landing on the apple tree with such hungry lust. I tried to grab for one but it's so high up.

"Dammit, dammit," I cursed through hard breaths, "And they had thought that all royals live a good life."

Finally resorting to the barbarian way, I started to shake at the branches, snapping a few apples on the way. I quickly let go of the branches and caught a couple of apples. After cleaning off the dirt, I took a generous bite, letting the sweet juices slide down from the corner of my mouth.

_'So, so delicious,'_ my brain thought, _'More!'_

I practically ate half the apples on the tree until my stomach felt full. I sat down on the red bench with chipping paint, observing the garden spectacular until I realized where I was and I couldn't believe it!

I was outside! I never ever went outside before, after that hunting incident. But I felt safe, free, and at ease. The flowers were beautiful, the sunlight somewhat comforting, and the breeze was just relaxing.

Why did I ever avoid on going outside?

I moved my back flat down, against the hard bench, adjusting my position a couple of times before I felt comfortable. I was staring up at the blue sky, with fluffy clouds slowly moving along. The cherry blossom petals were swarming around me, giving off a delicate, sweet scent.

Cherry blossoms... Why was I thinking about that girl? I... couldn't... get... her... out... of... MIND! What was this strange, unsettling feeling?

"What is this feeling?" I asked to no one in particular, "It kind of hurts... the more I try to push it away. Father... can you tell me?"

I always thought I could push every hateful emotion, like this one, away, to the back of my head, but the girl... has weakened me somehow and I'm unable to stop these rushing feelings from engulfing me. What the fuck was it?

_'That's settled then... I should avoid her. I will not have such tainted feelings take over me.'_

My thoughts waved away as the soft swaying tree branches and scattering cherry blossoms brought me into a peaceful nap, with no worries on mind.

**-**

I awoke to a chilly sensation, quivering from the cold. Immediately sitting up, I wondered where I was as another cold breeze brushed against my skin, causing goose bumps. It was dark out... Too dark. Am I in my room? My god? How long have I been asleep? Argh, it felt like I had slept on a wooden bench. A prince does not to deserve to sleep on such hard material– Oh, I was sleeping on a bench.

After sitting there for some time, I decided to walk back to my room, using the fountain lights as my guide. As I was walking, I heard a beautiful, angelic voice, reciting a sad poem.

"_Until the night slowly ended, I was embracing you._

_Until I lose everything, without noticing,_

_I had always been drowned in silence._"

I didn't know what I was doing, but my feet were taking me to her soft, echoing voice. I wanted to turn around and walk to my quiet room, but I had no control over my body.

**-**

**-**_Normal Pov**-**_

"_More than I ever, I was embracing an illusion._

_This afflicting pain, bringing great discomfort."_

Sakura put down the poem book back onto the Oakwood table. Turning to Eriol, she tried to manage a smile but found herself frowning. "Eriol...It was so sad. Is there a meaning to it?"

"Well... ugh... I had this friend, you see...We were very close but everything changed. We began to grow apart after his dad... ugh... after an incident from when he was ten."

Sakura's frown deepened. "I'm sorry Eriol, but I'll be your friend," Sakura bent over and hugged the dark-blue haired boy, "because I need a friend."

_'Why are they hugging?'_ Syaoran thought, stunned at seeing the girl and ERIOL hugging. But... _'I shouldn't be caring anyway.'_ With that, he ran off, through many bushes and shrubs, climbing over his white-coated balcony, and entered his chambers.

He had no need to look out the window tonight.

_tbc..._


	3. Let Me Be

**A/N:** Revising totally sucks... because it's so long.

* * *

**Chapter Three- Let Me Be**

_**-**Eriol's Chambers**-**_

It was an early, cool day; the sun was just about to rise in a large bedroom where a row of shelves was filled with old, traditional books and poems. A boy, with a mop of dark-blue hair sat, slouching against his arm chair, azure eyes behind rimless glasses, mesmerized in his poems. They were poems he personally wrote himself. He took his time, reading each word slowly, taking in its powerful meaning. The art of reading was his passion, his life.

"_While blasted by the cold wind, I relived my memories in the returning night._

_The melody I softly sing to myself, is carved away by time until it vanishes._

_I can't forget the sadness that I cannot return to... So I..."_

**Knock... Knock**

"Come in," said Eriol in a calm tone, eyes still glued to his divine poems as he flipped the page.

"Good morn, Eriol-kun," a pleasant voice greeted, taking a seat in front of the boy.

"Ah Sakura, nice to see you again. Would you like to read a few of my entries to start of the morning?" Eriol asked eagerly as he put the book on the table, facing her. Sakura waved her hand away.

"Sorry Eriol, I just came here to talk, that's all. A lot of people in this castle are very formal with me. They are very quiet and I get quite lonely."

"Yeah... And I know why," Eriol said, "Because Aunt Yelen orders them to be. So anyway, Sakura, what do you want to talk about?"

The girl blushed bright pink. "About Prince Li..."

"Master Li? Hmm... let's see what I know about him... Ah yes, he is tough to be around with and not someone you would want to get mad. Sadly, he doesn't appreciate my books."

"Why is he like that?" Sakura asked.

Eriol eyes fell down to his fingers, which were playing around nervously. "I really don't want to talk any more of him."

"Oh come on Eriol-kun, we are friends now, aren't we?"

Eriol sighed, giving into her persuasive words. "Very well then; it happened about seven years ago, when I was a small boy..."

**-**

_A young, energetic boy with big, round azure eyes was running around the Li Castle, having heard that Syaoran came home._

_He was excited to see Syaoran, after not seeing him for over a week. The boy ran up the spiral staircase and saw Xiefa, Femei, Fanran, and Fuutie, coming out of Syaoran's room with puffy eyes._

_He raised an eyebrow, confused to what the problem might be, and so, he asked them. "What is wrong?"_

"_Dear Syaoran was found beaten badly out in the main halls. He is unconscious right now and we don't know what happened," Fanran cried, eyes cloudy and red._

"_To make matters worse, he is very high on fever," Xiefa mourned. _

_Eriol stood there dumfounded as he took in Syaoran's sisters' words. "Is he going to be all right?" he asked, looking hopefully into their misty eyes._

"_Of course he will," a wicked voice snapped out of nowhere. He stumbled back, head whipping towards the direction of his aunt. "Eriol, Fuutie, Fanran, Femei, and Xiefa, let Xiao-Lang rest and tend to your lessons, all of you." Yelen ordered urgently before she walked away._

_Suspicious, Eriol studied Yelen and noticed that her hands were red and swollen. Was she the one that hurt Syaoran? He waited until his cousins walked away so that he can go into Syaoran's room to see if he really was all right._

"_Eriol, you heard your aunt," Xiefa commanded._

"_I will, but I just want to get something out of Syaoran's room," Eriol pleaded, making a puppy face in which the sisters found irresistible._

_Xiefa, finally giving in, replied, "Fine, do so quietly and make sure that mother doesn't catch you. You know how upsets she gets when someone disobeys." Then the sisters were off._

_Slowly, Eriol crept into Syaoran's room, seeing the boy laying in his bed like a fragile being. He stood against Syaoran's bedside, his heart breaking at seeing Syaoran's severely swollen cheeks and a wet rag against his forehead._

_Who could have hurt Syaoran this badly?_

"_Syaoran... Are you okay?" Eriol whispered, his voice shaking a bit. He felt really bad, maybe something happened to Syaoran from when he and his father went hunting; if only Eriol had gone, then Syaoran probably wouldn't be in this situation"What happened Syaoran?"_

_Eyes slowly opened, revealing dazed amber orbs. As Syaoran slowly became accustomed to his environment, he looked wearily at Eriol. "Get away from me," he said hoarsely through clenched teeth._

"_What? Syaoran, what has gotten into you?" Eriol asked, surprise written over all over his expression._

"_Leave me alone," Syaoran pressed, "I cannot trust you anymore. I cannot trust anyone." He glared hard at the startled boy. "Everybody are liars... Kira..." His voice trailed off as he looked away._

"_Syaoran, what are you talking about?"_

_Syaoran shot another dangerous glare at the boy. "I will not tell you anything. I said I don't trust you and I want you to get the hell away from me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and then collapsed into an unconscious state again._

"_Syaoran, dear cousin." Eriol said, tears rimming at the corner of his eyes. "I'll always be there for you... just to let you know."_

_-_

"So, these poems were really about Syaoran... We used to be close but something happened to him," said Eriol.

"He just became cold on that day?" Sakura asked, paying full attention on him.

Eriol glowered. "That's not it!" he shouted, making Sakura's eyes go wide in surprise at his raised volume. "I'm so sorry Sakura... Just retelling the past is so painful. I think Syaoran is cruel and heartless because his father died in some freak accident," explained Eriol, eyes shifting away from Sakura and to the door.

The door whipped open and an infuriated prince was standing by the doorway with crossed arms. "Eriol, I've waited fifteen minutes for you to come to today's lessons but you see... you weren't there!"

"I'm sorry... I got lost in time." Eriol replied quite nervously.

Syaoran interrupted him, "I was actually ready to learn but I guess you were so preoccupied with this, this lowly servant that you never even bother to come."

"Please..."

"What is she? Huh? Your mistress? Your sex slave?" Syaoran snapped coolly.

'_How dare he!'_ Sakura flushed angrily but kept her gaze down.

"No, I was reading my book before she came in here, only to talk! Don't ever talk about her that way!..."

"... You dare waste my time?" Syaoran hissed. He stormed right over to Eriol, snatching the book from the table and started tearing at the pages, ignoring Eriol's pleading cries. "I can't see why scribbles on these worn-off pages could mean so much to you." Syaoran whispered dryly, still ripping up the pages.

"Stop, please Syaoran!" Eriol cried.

"I told you to call me by Master Li!" He paused, looking at Eriol's scrunched up facial expression. "Oh what? Are you going to cry now? A little boy crying," Syaoran mocked and laughed cruelly, "Men don't cry, you're setting a bad example of yourself. Ha!"

Usually, Eriol was used to his bullying but not today... Not when he's tearing up his beloved poems. Pulling himself together, Eriol turned red with rage; he will not deal with this. "Give it back!" Eriol yelled, running up to Syaoran and pushing him out of the way so that he could grab his already torn book.

"Syaoran, you will never be a good king... you are unlike all of us... you have no emotions." Eriol said, clutching his book close to his chest.

Taken aback by the remark, Syaoran glared furiously at the boy and started marching towards him. "Oh, is that so? Would you like to have painful emotions?" With that last question, Syaoran tried to push Eriol to the ground but Sakura stopped him.

"Get out of here servant," Syaoran said with dripping toxin.

"Not if hurt Eriol." Sakura shot at him, tears falling freely from her tragic eyes, quickly skidding down her flushed cheeks.

Seeing her like this, he felt his heart quickly ripping apart but as quickly as it came, it left, replacing it with rage.

He will not deal with a disobedient servant. He grabbed Sakura's wrist tightly and had his other hand raised to the air. The girl gasped, squirming away from him but did so without success. He was about to strike, but a hand caught his wrist.

"What are you doing Eriol?" Syaoran hissed to him.

"What do you think?" Eriol shot a question back to him rather an answer. Syaoran released the girl, his anger now focused on Eriol. Sakura quickly dashed from the room.

"A servant who disobeys has to undergo a punishment and that is beating." Syaoran confirmed, "But I was only going to slap her." His eyes followed her disappearing form with a frown.

"She was only stopping you from attacking your cousin!" Eriol cried, trying to hold back the violent arms of Syaoran.

Syaoran, now fully enraged, thrust his hand, breaking loose with Eriol's grip. "Why is everyone disobeying me?" he shouted bitterly, "Especially you Eriol, who never disobeyed before." He pushed Eriol, making the boy stumbled backwards.

"Whoa, whoa!" he tripped over the book; he previously dropped it to the floor from when he was stopping Syaoran from slapping Sakura, and tumbled out the open window, its blue curtains fiercely swirling from the impact of the wind.

Syaoran stood there, shocked clearly all over his expression. He put a foot forward and paused. His breathing quickened and he ran out of the room.

_tbc..._


	4. Clean With Water

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing all!

* * *

**Chapter Four- Clean With Water**

_You are heartless; you are terribly cold._

_But I do know... that..._

_In your heart, your wings will soon unfold;_

_And soon will unravel..._

_Your true self, ever so bold..._

Everything was happening so fast and Eriol's whole life was flashing before him like a slide show. Was his life going to end this soon? Without the hopes of ever experiencing happiness?

He hollered as he fell down from many stories, afraid to look down, afraid of the painful impact.

He felt nothing.

Fortunately, he was alive, landing into brushes of thick, long grass and wild flowers, all breaking his fall. He sat deathly still, frightened after his ordeal, but was granted a second life, a chance. Many things were swarming into his mind.

Was this an accident?

Had Syaoran intended to kill him?

Too many thoughts and the perfume permitting from the crushed flowers overwhelmed him and made him dizzy. He fainted.

_**-**Syaoran's Pov**-**_

I knew it was wrong to walk away. I didn't know what to do. Was Eriol all right? Or perhaps... dead? I felt like I had to do something but my mind kept telling me to walk away and continue my jog. So, I strolled away, needing a place to take my mind far from torment.

"Why do I feel like I'm committing the worse sin of all?" I groaned, "I should have saved him. What am I going to tell mother?"

A bath, I needed a warm, relaxing bath to wash away the discomfort. I walked into my chambers and into the bathing area. Quickly discarding my royal apparels; I jumped into the steaming, hot springs.

I thought I would be fine by now but this warm bath didn't feel nice at all. "This feeling? What is this feeling?"

Guilt. I thought I hated Eriol to the point I wanted to kill him, but I didn't mean for him to fall out the window. Now what the hell am I going to do? Maybe I was so enraged at seeing Eriol with that girl that I couldn't control my anger. What are these fucking feelings? I had not meant for everything to turn out this nasty. I... I just don't understand anything anymore.

Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I kept to my promise and avoid the girl as possible. I want people to have nothing to do with me!

_**-**Servant's Room**-**_

Sakura sat in the corner of the quiet room, crying silently to herself and furiously wiping away the escaping, hot tears._ 'How can someone try to hit me? What did I ever do wrong but care for another being? Why is he so cold?'_

Sakura jumped onto her bed and pushed her face into the cottony, white pillowcase, trying to quiet down her sobbing._ 'I hope Eriol is okay because Syaoran looked so angry that he could have killed him._ _Why does he act that way? Like Eriol said, something in his past...'_

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" a soft, comforting voice asked out of nowhere.

Sakura shot her head up and saw a girl with long, raven hair and bright amethyst eyes, gaping worriedly at her. "W-Who are you?" Sakura whispered wearily.

The girl smiled. "Daidouji Tomoyo. I am a new servant and they assigned me this room for my sleeping quarter. Now... aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Sakura smiled weakly, propping herself up properly to greet her new friend. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

"Don't cry anymore; tears do not suit you." Tomoyo whispered soothingly, "You look like someone who doesn't shed tears too often."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not."

"Then dry those tears and tell me what's wrong... I'm willing to listen," came the soft reply.

"I'm truly confused of my situation... It's just that... this cruel boy is horrible towards me, my friend... just everybody. I should hate him... but I don't."

Tomoyo put a finger to her mouth and thought for a while. "Is it because you care for the cruel boy?"

Sakura broke into tears once more. "I shouldn't be caring for someone who is so heartless."

"Who is the boy?"

"I... I..." she sobbed, finding difficulty in forming her words.

"Shhh... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Now cheer up, please, for me," pleaded Tomoyo.

Sakura managed another smile as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. "It's nice to have a servant to talk to... since everyone in the castle is quiet."

Tomoyo giggled.

A sudden voice entered from outside the room. "Tomoyo, go tend to the garden outside!" yelled, the eldest of the servants, Jusua Mikuto.

"Hai." Tomoyo called back, taking one glance over her shoulder before she left.

'_Syaoran... I guess I actually care for you.'_ Sakura thought but was interrupted by Mikuto, yet again.

"Sakura! Go wash the dishes!"

"Ay, okay!' Sakura cried.

_**-**Garden**-**_

Tomoyo was humming as she was watering the delicate flowers, hugging at her ankles. Her eyes gleamed up at the bright sky, full of daylight, and life. A few white doves soared the sky with so much freedom.

"How I wish to fly like that... so freely," murmured Tomoyo. _'Every servant desires to be free.' _She was deep in thought as she watered away when unexpectedly, a low groan filled her ears.

"Arghhhhhh... that was so cold!"

Tomoyo shot her gaze to the ground, at seeing a young man laying there.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was deep in thought and I accidentally got you soaked." She apologized quickly, taking out a small handkerchief to wipe away the water droplets.

Eriol looked up at the girl who was desperately trying to dry him, but with no success. The girl looked at him too, until they both locked gaze. He had seen kindness and wittiness in those amethyst eyes. She had seen intellect and wisdom in those azure eyes; however, there was also sadness.

He stood up, reaching a head taller than her, and gaped at her apologetic features. "Don't worry, I found that quite refreshing. So, what's your name?"

The girl blushed. "Daidouji Tomoyo," she stammered and looked away shyly.

"Such a lovely name for such a beautiful girl," complimented Eriol, causing her to blush even more.

"The name's Hiiragizawa, Eriol." He bowed politely, just like the noble he was.

"Wah! A noble!" Tomoyo cried. "Then I'm really, really sorry that I got you wet."

He raised an edgy eyebrow. "I said, don't worry. I won't let any harm come to you. You may have heard that a cold person is living in this castle wall but it's certainly not me."

Tomoyo looked up, immediately mesmerized by those mysterious azure eyes. Again, sadness continued to linger in those depths. She wondered what was wrong with him and unconsciously took a step forward, tripping from a rock at a same time.

She cried softly but she fell into arms of the boy she was suddenly fond of.

"Careful," whispered the mysterious boy, making the hair on her neck stand. He pulled her into a hug but she didn't resist, she found it nice.

"Thank you," she whispered and held him tighter.

_**-**Syaoran's Chambers**-**_

He was laying, back flat on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling. "I thought this awful feeling would disintegrate by now, but why the hell do I still feel it?" Syaoran argued with himself, getting tangled up in his sheets as he tried to jump out of his bed.

He sheets were around his slender frame as he dropped it to the floor, walking up to his familiar window to take in some sightseeing.

"Eriol... he lives," Syaoran whispered, without noticing how relieved he felt when Eriol was standing outside, engaging in a conversation with a girl.

"Who is that girl?" Syaoran thought, a sudden sadness engulfing him at watching the two couple. There was a strange pang in his heart.

Loneliness was what it was.

'_Shouldn't I be used to this feeling by now?'_ Syaoran thought indignantly before turning on his heels and exiting his room.

_tbc..._


	5. Excuse Me

**A/N: **Revising sucks... And I bet there's still mistakes in there because I'm so tired. I'm also doing this to take out lyrics that do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Five- Excuse Me**

Syaoran was racing down the large halls, wanting a secluded room he could go to. He wanted to get away from the window because the scene outside the window was an affection he longed for.

He randomly opened a door and entered a small, dark room. He went into a corner and slid his back against the old, brick wall, feeling awfully drowsy, because he hasn't eaten anything today. Moments later, his head leaned back, chestnut strands framed his face; he was fast asleep.

**-**

Sakura had finished washing up the last plate. Yawning tiredly, she ran timidly up the stairs, walking towards Eriol's chambers. She turned the doorknob slowly and entered.

"Eriol?" She asked, flipping her head from left to right. Throughout the whole room, there was no sign of Eriol, who was usually seen with his head buried in his books. Eyes now focused on the opened window with the violently swaying curtains, she ran to the window, eyes roaming around until she spotted two people below her... Eriol and Tomoyo.

'_They look like they're in love...'_ Sakura thought. She also wanted to talk to Tomoyo, but finding no strength to strike up a conversation, she decided to reside back into her room and call it a day. She limped her way back to her room, at times yawning. Finally at the door of her room, she turned the knob and entered. Not bothering lighting a candle, she found her bed and hopped on.

**-**

The full moon was out tonight, its moonlight casting through the glass window, causing a dark room to ignite into a dull-lit room. Syaoran stirred awake when he was met with soft light, shining over his face. He groaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular; then he flushed. "I am not always a late riser." His eyes skimmed his surrounding; there were four beds.

'_Servant room,'_ he thought, '_I have never seen one before_... _That's because I never bothered to explore this crumby castle._'

He looked around him, trying to find the door out of this lousy Servant Room, and being in here for any longer would be such embarrassment. His gaze landed at the bed next to him. The face was kind of hard to see because it was the one angled in the darker side of the room. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out who this servant girl was.

Once again, more moonlight shone into the room and glided its way up the bed and finally, onto the girl's face.

Syaoran almost fell back as he recognized the girl. He kept on staring at her. She looked like a peaceful angel with skin deathly pale from the effect of the moonlight.

She seemed to be stirring.

'_Oh no,' _Syaoran thought frantically, _'I better leave before she sees me!' _He started to tipsy-toe his way out, watching her with a steady gaze as he was halfway to the door but he paused.

'_Why should I leave? I am Prince Syaoran, soon to be ruler of the Li Kingdom and have every right to check up on servants if I wanted to!'_ He thought arrogantly, crossing his arms and nodding his head.

_**-**Syaoran's Pov**-**_

"Ah-ah...chooo!"

What the hell? Someone was trying to blow my cover! I scanned the room, trying to find that evil person who was trying to take me out of cover. There would be definite, severe punishment to that.

I chuckled; my chuckles soon becoming evil laughter. I stopped and felt unbelievably stupid.

'_I blew my cover.'_

Through the corner of my eyes, I saw emerald eyes fluttered open. I turned to her, watching her sit up, looking fearfully at me and also surprised. I must admit, I too had the same expression as she did.

"Konbaw wa," I greeted formally, glaring at her plainly, making it seemed as if I had no interest in her because she's just a simple servant... only there to serve and wash my clothes and maybe cook some dinner because I'm hungry.

"Prince Syaoran... what are you doing here?" she asked in such intimidation.

"What am I doing here?" I hissed, boring holes into her with my eyes, "This is my castle and I can come here whenever I please."

"Yes... that is true..." she whispered, dropping her gaze.

"You should be! Since you are a trouble maker... I must take note of your name... So what is it?" I hissed sulkily at her.

"Kinomoto Sakura," she stammered. "Prince Syaoran?"

"Yes?" I replied, surprised at how kind my reply sounded.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I scanned her for any tricks and found none; I nodded, indicating for her to continue.

"Why... why are you so-so heartless?" she asked, her voice shaking.

My mouth quivered. I really didn't know how to answer that to her but I answered it in another way because she had no right to bring up such question... What a trouble maker...

"How dare you imply such question on me. Is that some kind of insult? You dare speak badly to your prince... You know... I dislike you from the first time you bumped into me. You had caused trouble to me ever since you step foot into this castle wall!" I paused to breathe in deeply, "You do not know your place, do you? Well, I'll tell you; you are a low servant, lower than dirt. You have no possible future but to serve." I glared down at her, almost seeing hurt on her face but I already turned away. "Be sure to expect a punishment by tomorrow."

I ignored the pain in my heart as I walked away. I bet if I turned around, I'd see tears streaming from her face but I didn't want to see it.

_**-**Sakura's Pov**-**_

Never had anyone said such cruel words to me the way Syaoran had, and to tell the truth, I did feel like dirt.

Syaoran really hated me now... Why?... All because I asked him a simple question. God, why did I have to open my big mouth.

I was crying again... and I hated crying. _'I love him... BUT WHY?'_

"Sakura..." I felt arms surround him; Tomoyo's arms. She was so kind... something traits that Syaoran doesn't have.

"Don't cry... I heard everything... And I'm sure that he'll take it easy on you," Tomoyo whispered softly. "Now come on, climb into bed and go to sleep."

A fragile smile broke onto my face. _'Tomoyo, she always cheers me up...'_

She was the one that helped me onto the bed when I lost all strength from this constant crying.

"Goodnight Sakura..." she whispered before she left to go to her side of the bed.

**-**

_Next morning..._

"Sakura, Sakura... wake up, do not oversleep on days like this when Prince Syaoran is angry at you." Tomoyo pleaded, shaking Sakura lightly.

"Mhmm..." Sakura moaned, waving Tomoyo away.

"Sakura, please wake up, Prince Syaoran will assign you your punishment!" she cried.

"Mhh mhm..."

_**-**Dream**-**_

"_Sakura..." _

_Sakura turned around, meeting eyes with amber eyes. They were somewhat different... because they held kindness and warmth. Under his soft gaze, she felt her heart weakening._

"_Y-Yes?" Sakura stammered, unable to avert her eyes. The chestnut hair boy was walking up to her in a smooth motion until he was inches away from her. Now her knees were weakening _

_up on her._

_The prince's hands clasped gently to both her arms, supporting her when her knees had given out. She blushed bright red... He was so kind... And not cold. She gazed deep into his dreamy eyes. It was a nice feeling._

"_Sakura..." he whispered, "Sakura...I..." his voice trailed off. He began to lean into her, ready to plant a..._

**-**

"SAKURA!"

Sakura jolted right up and cried, "What?"

"We are both late... Now come on and get to your chores... I'm sure prince Syaoran will confront you today. Let's just hope he has short memory, so that he'll forget everything that happened the other night."

Sakura nodded.

_**-**Study Chambers**-**_

Eriol was reading a poem to Syaoran, and amazingly, Syaoran was actually paying attention.

"_Even though these dreaded dreams causes pain,_

_I don't change a thing but open a new door._

_Everyone hurts me and makes me feel insecure,_

_But I still continued my way in this dark, cold world."_

Eriol closed the book. "All done for today, Master Li," he smiled delightfully, bowing politely and then left Syaoran there, deep in thought.

Syaoran glared at him, quickly hiding his interest he had to Eriol's reading. But he must admit, he was improving, but not as good as the way Sak-

Syaoran grinned, remembering what occurred the other night. "Punishment..." He took a glance outside the window and saw her.

"Cherry blossoms..." he whispered. She looked back at him and for a moment, their eyes locked, making the world freeze.

He smirked. "Sakura-chan."

_tbc..._


	6. Loneliness

**A/N:** I bet by the time that I finished... I'll be losing 5, 000 words.

* * *

**Chapter Six- Loneliness**

The breeze was so refreshing, blowing around and over again, if only it was like this all the time. Sakura had her back to the roughness of the tree. Her eyes were closed as she held her head back, letting the light breeze sweep her bangs to the side.

She could hear the birds chirping away, and the sounds of leaves rustling. To sum it all up, everything seemed so peaceful and at each. If she could stay longer, then she would but she was sure her break time was up and Ms. Mikuto would sure be scolding her, yet again.

As she opened her eyes, she saw the prince standing a safe distance away from her. From seeing him, her breath got caught in her throat.

She knew it was time.

And this boy will not take it easy on her because he had no heart.

"Young servant! Your break time is up! Come back inside, NOW!" Ms. Mikuto yelled.

"Hai." Sakura yelled back.

"No... wait..." Syaoran interrupted, stopping Sakura with his hand flat out in the air.

Ms. Mikuto came walking out. "Sakura- Eh, Prince Syaoran, what a pleasant surprise to see you outside. Oh, good morning!" She said, sweat streaking down the back of her wrinkled neck.

"Yes, you too," Syaoran said impatiently, "I wish to talk to Sakura alone please; do you mind?" Syaoran glared at the old hag who used to babysit him and Eriol when they were very small.

Seeing the old woman still standing there, Syaoran growled, "Move woman!" With that final order, the old woman scurried away like a stray dog. Finally content that the woman was a safe hearing distance away, Syaoran turned back to Sakura, who stood there, oblivious on what he planned to do to her.

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered, eyeing cautiously at the emerald eyed girl, making sure that she was paying full attention to him.

"Y-yes..." Sakura stammered, wanting Syaoran to just say the punishment already so that she could get it over with.

"Aren't you going to bow to me?" He whispered, continuing his steady gaze on her.

She quickly curtsied and whispered her apology.

_**-**Syaoran's Pov**-**_

She looked so broken up, so startled, trembling underneath my watchful gaze. She looked up at me, letting me catch her beautiful emerald eye before she shifted her gaze. She must have felt very awkward at my staring because she was constantly moving, patting away at the wrinkles on her servant uniform.

She finally spoke, not that I minded or anything... because I hadn't thought of a punishment for her yet. "Aren't you going to tell me what you planned to do to me?" the girl whispered, frowning slightly. She was still trembling but I could also see her trying to control herself, trying to stay brave, courageous more like it. I found it amusing.

"Sure..." I chuckled quietly. Hmm... chuckle? I will not show any more of this emotion. Why the hell did I chuckle?

I will not weaken.

"Your punishment," I told her, still thinking some more, but a sudden idea shot in my head, causing a smirk to appear on my face, "is that you will have no company. You will talk to no one... be silent... and only answer to those who are of higher rank than you. Honestly, you seriously want to know why I'm cold? Then live the life I do. And If I catch you talking to my cousin or that girl he hangs out with, then there will be consequences."

I walked away, dark brown cape flowing out behind me as I went back into the castle.

_**-**Normal Pov**-**_

'_Live a life of his? I possibly can't... It would be... so lonely,'_ Sakura thought sadly until Mikuto called out to her.

"Stupid maid! Will you come along inside and broom the main halls!"

Sakura sighed as she walked back into the castle, beginning her punishment... For how long? That was for Syaoran to decide.

"Sakura!" a thrilled voice called out to her from across the hall. Sakura turned around and smiled, but that smile quickly faltered, when seeing the prince standing by the doorway on the opposite end of the hall. Sakura walked off, with no word to Tomoyo. If she stayed, then it would hurt her even more.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo called out, "What's wrong?" But the girl was already out of sight. She was about to run after her but Syaoran stepped in front of her.

She backed away nervously. "Prince Syaoran..."

"What is your name girl?" Syaoran asked, addressing to Tomoyo.

"Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo answered back, in a quiet, little squeak.

"Tomoyo... are you the girl Sakura hangs out with?"

Even more nervous, Tomoyo answered, barely audible, "Hai."

"If you don't want trouble coming your way... I suggest you avoid Kinomoto. Tell your lover to do the same too."

Tomoyo blushed furiously, wondering if Syaoran had been checking on them?

"Do not fear woman! I do not wish to pry into your private life!" Syaoran hissed, angry that this girl would think that he was that type of person... a pervert.

"Now scat!" Syaoran whispered coldly, smirking when she quickly obeyed, running off into the doors closest to her.

_Nighttime..._

The day continued like any other but soon, the night entered, scattering stars all over the dark sky. Sakura entered the Servant Room, seeing Tomoyo sitting in front of the mirror, brushing at the knots in her long tresses.

"Tomoyo, I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you this afternoon. Now that we're alone, we can talk." Sakura called out to Tomoyo, unable to stand the silence any longer.

Tomoyo didn't say anything.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo dropped the brush onto the table, clenching her fist together as she spoke, "Sakura..." there was a long pause before she continued, "I just can't risk losing... The point is... We can't talk anymore. Do you want to get punish again for disobeying Prince Syaoran's order? And who knows... he might punish me too."

'_And that means taking Eriol away from me,' _Tomoyo thought. _'I have to give up a friend to keep my soul mate.'_

Sakura's mouth twitched.

"I'm sorry Sakura, please understand! Prince Syaoran... he can do a lot worse." Tomoyo cried.

Sakura nodded slowly, hurting on the inside. She had thought that Tomoyo was a good friend but she guessed she was wrong. She climbed onto her bed, with her back turned to Tomoyo.

**-**

The next day, Sakura didn't talk to anyone, following through with Syaoran's punishment. People around her, saw her acting strangely, but they ignored it, having troubles of their own already.

'_I don't hate Tomoyo. I wouldn't want to risked getting into trouble either... But she wouldn't be lonely, she has Eriol to talk to. Eriol and Tomoyo... they sure make a good couple... both intelligent and both soft spoken.'_ Sakura thought. _'Eriol, I haven't seen him for a while... I wonder how he's doing.'_

Sakura heard laughter from outside; she looked out the window, seeing Eriol and Tomoyo.

**-**

Eriol was twirling Tomoyo in the air. He grinned and whispered in a smooth, deep voice, "You are my beautiful, growing flower..." He placed a flower into her hair.

She laughed, "And you are my other half... my soul mate."

Eriol captured her lips with his in a loving, passionate kiss.

**-**

Sakura turned away embarrassed. She was so bored that she had to resort to entertaining herself by watching her friends, eh hem, ex-friends, make out.

She had finished all her chores and had nothing else to do. What could you do when you have no one to talk to? Explore the castle walls. She was sure she could do that on her own free hands.

She was walking aimlessly away, unaware of how large the castle really was, walking for hours because she was lost. Already, the sun was just about to set.

'_Why does this castle have to be so big... It means more work for the servants.'_ Sakura thought tiredly. She would have been better off in her chambers, doing absolutely nothing.

Glad at seeing light, she paused at a door, with a door left slightly ajar. Her curiosity got the best of her and she looked on inside. Amazed at whom she saw, she backed up, but slowly leaned closer as she heard him talking to himself.

He was seated on an armchair, looking out from his huge, magnifying window.

"Father," he whispered, "I miss you dearly."

Sakura gasped. _'He does have a heart!'_ She had tears rimming at the corner of her eyes because his voice sounded so sad, so gloomy and depressed. Were these the emotions Syaoran always held back?

She froze in her tracks as she watched the prince got to his feet and walked closer towards the window. He closed the curtains and began to take off his heavy, brown cape, his armor and the clothing underneath it until he was only in boxers.

Sakura gasped and blushed madly. He had a perfectly sculpted body with faint details of a six-pack, but nonetheless, he still looked muscular and strong. Too shocked at seeing him nearly nude, Sakura lost her balance but she straightened herself, enough to manage a crack from the door.

Syaoran jerked his head up, meeting eyes with a girl in the shadows. _'Sakura?' _he thought, but he couldn't make out her face. "Who are you?" uttered Syaoran.

Relieved that he doesn't know who she was just yet, she turned on her heels and started running away. She would not be punished for the second time. So, she ran down the halls, turning in many directions because she doesn't know how to get back to the Servant Room.

She heard footsteps behind her, getting closer and closer.

'Oh my god, he's chasing after me!' Sakura frantically thought and sweat dropped. She was trying to find a way of escape, but the darkness of the narrow path wasn't going to help her.

"Come back here! My room is of secrets... no one was supposed to know where I sleep because I value my privacy!" Syaoran growled, his voice echoing down the hall.

Sakura kept running, regardless of the pain developing on the lower left side of her abdomen.

'_Oh god, cramps. How am I going to outrun him now?'_ She was freaking out. Unexpectedly, a heavy weight pushed her to the ground.

The boy leaned down to her ear and whispered hotly. "Why didn't you stop when I told you to?" She felt his bare chest pushing into her back.

"I'm sorry!" She cried.

Recognizing her voice, Syaoran released the weight and flipped her around, holding her legs down with his and pulling her arms over her head. "You really can't get out of trouble, can you?" He shook his head and glared down at her, amber eyes accidentally falling onto her slightly dissembled uniform that almost bared the curves of her breast.

He blushed, feeling this cheeks reddening, he got off her and looked away. "Get up and fix your dress," Syaoran ordered, his face heating up even more.

There was awkward silence after that, but thankfully, an old man came running down the hall. "Master Li, I finally found you!" The old man wheezed.

"What's it to you, Wei?" Syaoran rolled his eyes as one arm had him leaning against the cold wall.

"Your mother has requested a ball tonight," stated Mr. Wei.

"What? You tell me this now?" Syaoran asked, completely baffled.

"I'm sorry, but your mother told me this today." Mr. Wei pleaded, not wanting any more of Syaoran's anger to bestow upon him.

"Yes... mother was always like that... Just because she hates me... Always telling me news too late... That bitch!" Syaoran thought aloud.

Sakura gasped at the way Syaoran would speak about his mother.

Syaoran looked up to Sakura, piercing amber eyes boring into her, "Go," he whispered to her, fierce amber eyes flickering. Upset that Sakura was still standing there, he said it a bit forcefully, "I said go!"

Sakura, startled, skipped off her feet and ran away. Syaoran turned his attention back to Mr. Wei and asked, "What time is the ball?"

"In one hour," Mr. Wei stated, "I'm sure you'll be done by then." He bowed and went off.

**-**

Sakura had finally made it back to her room, by waiting for Mr. Wei to come by her. She entered her room discreetly and slid into bed, too drowned in her thoughts to sleep.

Sakura couldn't get Syaoran off her mind from what had happened about thirty minutes ago. She couldn't believe she caught him undressing! Then again, she couldn't believe how sad he looked as he thought back to his deceased father, looking away at the grand window.

Thinking about it had gotten Sakura's mood down as well. Tears were gliding down her pale cheeks. She was crying for Syaoran's pain.

'_He's still mourning over his father's death and Eriol said it was seven years ago. Why did Syaoran badmouth his mother? How does all this fit together... Think Sakura... think!'_

The door suddenly opened and Tomoyo entered the room, eyes landing on Sakura who was laying in bed, supposedly sleeping.

"Bye Eriol, have fun at the ball," she said to the boy as she closed the door. "I'm sorry Sakura," she whispered, eyes looking so regretful as she climbed onto bed.

Certain that Tomoyo was asleep, Sakura's eyes blinked open. She just couldn't sleep because the chestnut hair boy was swimming around in her mind.

'_I love you... Syaoran,' _was her final thought before she fell asleep.

**-**

Syaoran sat at a table where many girls surrounded him, swooning all over him. Disgusted, Syaoran tried to ignore them, not wanting to engage in a friendly conversation with any of them. Finally fed up with all this wooing, he got up.

"Excuse me ladies," Syaoran said coldly. Nearly all the girls around him squealed dreamily, completely hypnotized by his charming good looks and sexy, smooth voice.

He was too annoyed now, and was forced to push the ladies that were blocking his way aside. A couple of girls that Syaoran had pushed squealed with joy, "He touched me!"

He rolled his eyes and went outside into the balcony, looking out into the pastures. He stumbled out of his trance at hearing a soft, feminine voice acknowledge him, "Hello..."

He turned around, seeing a princess, unlike the other girls who were simply just nobles. Syaoran glared at her suspiciously and finally greeted her back. Somehow, he felt as if he was drawn to her.

"Prince Syaoran, right?" the girl asked.

Syaoran nodded his head. "Yes, may I ask what your name is?" He asked, eyes gleaming up at the twinkling stars. He faced her, seeing that smile plastered onto her exotic face. He absentmindedly smiled back.

_tbc..._


	7. Mystery Princess

**A/N:** I do not own CardCaptor Sakura... I said that in the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Mystery Princess**

Syaoran studied the girl's appearance with approving glances. He must admit; she was quite beautiful. Long, lengthy hair was pulled into an intricate Chinese manner as the rest of her smooth hair cascaded down her back. Her enchanting eyes were like red rubies. A red dress, made with silk adorned her body. It looked strikingly simple as if a divinity had made it, but it glowed on her body.

"My name is Princess Rae Meilin." Her voice sang, bowing slightly, and smiling brightly as she rose.

"Nice to meet you," Syaoran said, leaning over the railing of the balcony, looking out in the quiet scenery. Several minutes had passed as the two stared out at nature's landscape.

Finally, Meilin spoke up, "You hear that sound?" She cooed, eyes closed, mind listening to what she had heard.

Confused, Syaoran asked, "What sound? I don't hear anything."

She smiled, "Listen harder... to the music. Doesn't it sound beautiful?" She breathed, fluttering his heart with her flawless features.

"I guess so..." Syaoran said, quite unsure.

"Come on, let's dance!" she excitedly cried.

"N-No... I c-can't..."

Ignoring his pleas, she grabbed his hands and placed it upon her dainty waist. He blushed furiously. She had both her hands on his broad shoulders. "I'll teach you how to dance," she whispered, taking her first step.

Syaoran was caught off guard, for he never danced before. He had always thought dancing was for high-spirited people who like to enjoy themselves. He saw them as weak and defenseless.

And at this point, he found himself being one of them because he was actually enjoying this moment with this mystifying girl. From this moment, he felt a soft tingle inside him. It felt warm. It felt nice. After some time, the prince and princess were now swaying and gliding over the ceramic ground of the balcony, following the melodic music playing in the background in precise harmony.

As the music faded, the two stood, still in dancing position. Meilin's head was resting against Syaoran's shoulder, taking in the moment's delight.

"The music is over," Syaoran whispered. She looked up, smiling joyously as she leaned forward, up to his face.

Startled by her action, he pushed her back, causing her to frown in disappointment. "I'm sorry," he apologized, not knowing what she had intended to do.

Was she trying to kiss him?

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to move too fast." She looked down ashamed, also realizing what she almost did. A warm hand was placed on her delicate shoulder and she looked up curiously.

"It was nice meeting you though," Syaoran simply stated.

Suddenly, a voice from inside the ball room called out into the balcony, "Meilin! Meilin Rae!"

The girl released Syaoran's grasp from her shoulder and whispered, "I have to go! My mother is calling me... I hope to see you again soon!" She then began her way back inside the castle.

**-**

_The next day..._

Sakura was in the main halls, dusting away. While dusting, she took a glimpse outside the window to see what time of day it was. Astonishment filled her when she saw a princess out by the garden, admiring the flowers that she always tended to.

From another side of the garden, she saw the huge, metal doors open noisily as a boy with messy chestnut hair came strolling out. She raised an eyebrow as she saw him jump back, stunned to see the raven haired girl, pouncing the garden on her own leisure.

"Meilin?" Syaoran bursted.

The girl turned around, with a fragile blossom between her fingers. "Syaoran... good morning!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused; he was sure Meilin doesn't live here and he was sure that the party ended yesterday night.

The girl pouted, "You don't want me here?"

He smiled, shaking his head a bit. "No, I do... I was just surprised, that's all."

She smiled back. "My mother went away on a week meeting with her advisors. She figured that I should stay in your castle since Yelen is her best friend." Finishing off her sentence, she ran to Syaoran for a hug.

The boy grinned sheepishly as he embraced her back.

From the window, Sakura turned her head away, closing the curtains swiftly before she fell onto her knees. _'Syaoran... Why is he so different?'_ She had witnessed him hugging that girl. Was she his girlfriend?

Her heart felt like it was going to rip apart from a blend of anger and sadness. A couple drops of tears fell from her emerald eyes. It was quite obvious that she was hurting and having slight feelings of jealousy.

Ignoring her broken heart, She got back up and went back to dusting the furniture. After she finished, she went into the main halls to clean up the mess from the party the other night. Other servants had already started cleaning before her.

She began to walk her way down the opposite end of the hallway to broom the floor when she heard a feminine laughter echoing down the hall. She heard a charming, male voice telling some kind of joke. Strangely, Sakura felt herself drawing towards the rich, deep voice. She was walking absentmindedly through the corridors, following the nice tone until she bumped into the walls, falling onto her knees as the broom came after her.

She spotted Syaoran and the princess crossing her path.

"Hello young servant," Meilin greeted, addressing a very embarrassed Sakura. The princess giggled, pulling Syaoran's arm closer to her so that she could lean her head onto his shoulder. From the ground, Sakura caught Syaoran glaring bluntly down at her before he walked away with the princess.

She felt humiliated and so hurt. She got up and silently walked back to the main halls so that she could begin brooming, glad that the mess wasn't that huge to clean up.

**-**

Four days had passed and Sakura couldn't stand Syaoran and Meilin being together. As the days progressed, they grew closer. Sakura just found it sickening. She felt like she was going to die!

She closed her curtain, having tired herself at staring at the princess snuggling within Syaoran's arms.

'_I thought Syaoran was cold that he cares for no one... But I guess I was wrong. He seems really happy... I should be happy for him too. Maybe with Meilin around, he'll drop the punishment... I really want to talk to Tomoyo and Eriol and I can't stand being shunned anymore! I feel so sad... that Syaoran is with... Mei– I shouldn't be thinking about this! I am a mere servant and can never be with him and he wouldn't want me anyhow..." _Sakura thought sadly.

_**-**Syaoran's Pov**-**_

"Syaoran... do you love me?" Meilin asked, burying her head into my chest.

I didn't know what to say to her because I'm not sure of my own feelings. Sure, she was beautiful and she warmed my heart every time I saw her but it doesn't mean I love her.

"Syaoran?" she asked.

"Ugh... of course I do..."

Meilin placed two fingers on my jaw line and pushed my face so that I faced her. "I love you Syaoran. If you love me... then say 'I love you'."

My mouth was half open. Was I sure of myself? I finally made up my mind and whispered to her. "I...ugh... I love you too." It sounded rather strange, but maybe I should get used to it before I jumped to conclusion.

_**-**Sakura's Pov**-**_

"I... ugh... I love you too."

From those words that Syaoran uttered to the girl, I felt my whole body shattered into fragments of glass.

'_No! He can't love her!'_ I thought frantically as threatening tears squeezed through the corner of my eyes. I was being ripped apart!

I tried wiping away at my tears when I heard the door open as Tomoyo entered, looking down at me sympathetically.

"Tomoyo..." I murmured, afraid of her turning her head on me, but she didn't. Tomoyo wasn't aware of Sakura's tears; she was still thinking about what happened earlier. She blushed as the scene revisited her.

**-**

_In a dimly lit room, Eriol sat on armchair, intelligent features and wise, azure eyes watching a girl enter his chambers. She came over and sat on an armchair, sitting in front of him. As of every day she comes to visit, he would place a book in front of her. She had always love reading his elegant poems._

"_In this black landscape, raise the grand, old moon,_

_**-**Shining high above on this dark, foggy night._

_A young maiden with sadness imprinted all over her,_

_**-**Takes in the grand moon's shape in pure delight._

_Always remembering the boy she lost long ago,_

_**-**She drowns herself in the moon's milky light._

_So that someday, in the moon's interior,_

_**-**She and her lost companion will soon unite."_

_She put the book down, a bit confused, of course; she wasn't very educated the way Eriol was being a servant girl she was. Eriol was staring at her with tender-like eyes. She blushed, seeing him leaning into her to plant a passionate kiss and Tomoyo willingly parted her lips to invite him more contact. While kissing her, he wrapped his arms around her._

_As he broke the kiss, he whispered breathlessly, "I love you Tomoyo-chan." It held so much emotion that Tomoyo felt like she could cry... from all this happiness._

"_I love you too," she cried._

_**-**_

She blushed again, remembering what happened after that. Finally snapping out of her thoughts, she heard soft sobs.

"Sakura?" She ran to her friend whom she neglected those few days ago, and pulled the weak, frail girl onto her lap.

Rocking her back and forth, she whispered soothingly, "Don't worry Sakura, I am here. I won't be ignoring you anymore."

Sakura didn't take notice that Tomoyo was holding her. She was too dizzy from all this crying. "I love you... Syao..." Her voice trailed off as she fell into deep slumber.

Tomoyo picked her up, with much difficulty and placed her on her bed, tucking Sakura in and wiping the dried tears away from Sakura's face with a white handkerchief.

She sighed tiredly, "Soon, everything will be all right. Just wait Sakura."

_tbc..._


	8. Hurt Me

**A/N:** Hmm... Enjoy reading...

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Hurt Me**

In was a clear, bright evening where two people stood outside, talking to each other. It was the sixth day of the week and Meilin had to leave by tomorrow night to head back to the Rae Kingdom.

"I'm going to miss you Syaoran," Meilin said, smile reassuringly, "But I will tell mother right away of the engagement... I am sure she'll accept because she's very close to Queen Yelen."

Syaoran reluctantly nodded his head. _'Am I really considering this?'_ He thought, scratching his head and running his hand through this chestnut hair. He felt as if everything was moving to fast. He hardly knew the girl for a week and already, she wants to marry him.

Meilin hugged Syaoran tightly, knocking the air from his lungs as she bound her hands around his slender waist. "I love you so much!"

Syaoran sweat dropped. "I... love you too." Maybe it was him, but saying, 'I love you', still sounded strange to him. When he first met her, he was completely attracted to her but now, he wasn't so certain anymore.

Meilin was walking around enthusiastically and a little preoccupied with the engagement with Syaoran. She frowned, remembering how uncertain Syaoran looked, as if he didn't want to go along with him marrying her.

'_He's so distant lately...'_ She thought. _'We haven't even shared our first kiss for god sake! Maybe I should rethink about this engagement as well. Do I really love him?'_

Meilin entered a room, completely in thought that she hadn't noticed that she had entered the wrong chamber.

She spotted a boy on an armchair. "What are you doing in my room?"

The boy set the book down on the Oakwood table, setting eyes on Meilin slowly. Her mouth was slightly hanging open when she saw his gorgeous features. She was loving his pale complexion and loving his eyes, full of wisdom and knowledge.

"This isn't your room." Eriol answered in such a calm tone.

Meilin blushed and said in a rather seductive tone. "I must have stepped into the wrong room then... While I'm here, my name is Rae Meilin. What is your name?"

The boy sighed, crossing his legs, and cunning eyes looking up at her. "Hiiragizawa Eriol. Take a seat down, if you like." Eriol said, motioning his hand out toward the empty seat next to him. Meilin eagerly sat on the chair next to him, pulling it a bit closer.

"What are you reading?" She purred, when she noticed that he picked up the very same book.

"Poems..." Eriol answered, opening up a page as he read aloud.

"_Far across, beyond the deep horizon,_

_There is something freezing in the air._

_It's a cold wind blowing everywhere,_

_Because this is the moment... of the dragon."_

Meilin laughed and clasped her hands. "You should read another one, you have a very nice sounding voice!"

Eriol sighed, dropping the book and turning to the girl, "Meilin, aren't you Master Li's girl?"

"Ugh... not really." Meilin said, thinking hard of what to say next, "But if you like, I can break up with him..." She smiled seductively.

Disgusted, Eriol stood up, glaring down at her. "Don't... don't dare break up with him," he pressed, "I heard rumors that you were engaged to him."

Meilin smiled, feeling turned on. "Not anymore sweetie," She grinned, "We were engaged but I'm breaking it... All for you honey."

She edged closer to him, wanting to kiss him but he pushed her back. She cried, tears glazing over her eyes. "What the fuck was that about?"

"Are you mad?" Eriol roared, "I already have a girl and she's no slut like you... How could you do that to my cousin!"

"Cousin...?"

"You... You don't know all the hardships that Master Li's had gone through and you just want to get him hurt again." Eriol shook his fist in the air, "Please... Leave... My... Room..." His finger thrust outward, to show her the way to the exit.

Meilin, scowling, shot back at him, "No one has refused me before!"

"Get out!" he said through clenched teeth.

She pouted, stomping her foot and fled the room until she bumped into a hard wall.

"Syaoran..." She giggled nervously. She had taken notice of how upset he looked and how cold his eyes were.

"Why would you do this to me Meilin?" Syaoran said, using his cold voice on her.

"Y-you heard everything?" Meilin asked frantically.

"So what if I heard everything... I knew it was coming." Syaoran replied bitterly. "Meilin, we are over. The engagement is off... You are rejected... Now get out of my way!"

"I didn't mean it!" Meilin shouted, tears flowing furiously from her scrunched up face. "I truly love you Syaoran!" She cried, running after him and blocking his way.

Syaoran shook his head. "I never loved you."

Shocked, Meilin retorted, "You can't possibly mean that!" From her loud screaming, Syaoran could feel her spit smacking onto the side of his face and neck. In one quick motion, he wiped the nasty saliva off his face and neck and had his hand wiping away on the bottom of her gown.

"What is love?" he asked her bitterly, "Do you know Meilin?"

Her mouth perched together but she remained silent. She didn't know.

Syaoran shot her a despicable look. "Love... a feeling that makes a person weak. Do you see me weak in your presence? NO!" Syaoran pushed her away as he walked off.

"SYAORAN! Please!"

Sakura had heard the news that Syaoran was engaged to that princess because Tomoyo had told her.

'_That girl isn't good for Syaoran.' _Sakura thought, _'I had seen her flirting with the male guards.'_

Sakura closed her eyes, taking notice of the people in the room was already sleep. Their names were Shiku and Mimi, girls that were a couple years younger than Sakura. The only person that wasn't sleeping was Tomoyo, who was, at every night, out in Eriol's chambers.

Sakura sighed. _'I cannot stand life anymore. My heart is aching... I don't have the will to keep on moving. How can I move on when Syaoran is about to marry Meilin? As the years go on, I'll soon be seeing their children and then grandchildren!'_

Sakura's eyes fell on the windowsill. _'I have fallen for Syaoran because deep inside, he's really nice. I wonder how Meilin changed him?'_

Sakura edged her way closer to the window. Memories of Syaoran and Meilin together were resurfacing. She didn't want to think about them anymore!

She will not!

But how?

'_It's so simple...'_ She went towards the window. Unlocking the latch and flipping open the frames, she stared out at the scenery; however, did so while still deep in thought. _'I know I can't have him. He is a prince... and I am a servant.'_

Her fingertips glided down the roughness of the wood as she stared out the window. _'So high up...'_ She thought halfheartedly, eyes wandering down to the whole garden, lit up from the fountain lights.

'_I wonder...' _She smiled madly, _'how long it will take to reach the bottom.'_ She trembled from the breeze, goose bumps forming all over her bare skin.

Cautiously, she put her foot on the wide panel of the window, holding onto the window frame before she set her other foot on.

_Flush the striking pain from my heart..._

She held her head high, laughing as she gaped up at the outstretched sky. She felt as if she was going to fall, but made sure she doesn't by gripping firmly onto the window frame and pressing her feet firmly on the window panel.

_Let my pain be over... So that I can be free..._

Sakura sighed, looking dreamily at the landscape.

'_Goodbye Tomoyo... Goodbye Eriol...'_

She blinked, her mouth wavering a bit, "Goodbye Syao-kun..."

'_On the count of three...'_ she thought.

One...

Two...

'_Three.'_

She jumped.

_tbc..._


	9. Sakura Falls

**A/N- Wow...much reviews! Hee hee, don't change.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Sakura Falls**

**Syaoran's Pov**

I was strolling in the garden, more like stampeding. Arg?!?!? I'm so...so MAD at Meilin. Gods, I just knew I shouldn't fall in love with...with that wench! Dam me...Fuckin Princess!

She is so utterly sluttish. Ah, I can name her so many words that describe her as an arrogant whore!

Something just randomly hit my mind...I felt my heart ripped.

"Sakura..." I whispered. I haven't seen her over these days while I was with Meilin. How is she doing w-with the punishment? Maybe I should give her a break now, cause loneliness can bring her to great depression that she can't handle...only I can since I've been experiencing it since childhood. She can't adapt to sudden punishment. Ah, the green-eye servant girl...

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

_**Normal Pov**_

**Knock, Knock**

Eriol put down his book; he listened to the knockings of his door.

"Tomoyo..." He whispered. Strange how he recognize his lover's knock these days.

He ran to the door and quickly opened in. He grabbed the girl, and kissed her violently yet passionately.

"I miss you so much!" He groaned.

"Eriol..." She breathed and kissed him on both cheeks.

"I want you..." He whispers as he picked her up in one sweep. He carried her all the way into his room. He started tugging at her uniform with so much wanting.

Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck; she slowly looked out the window. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure standing on the window with arms out, as if to fly.

"S-servant's room," moaned Tomoyo as Eriol kissed at her creamy neck.

"Mmmhh?" He says as he nipped her ear.

Tomoyo pushed Eriol out of the way and came closer to the glass window.

Eriol raised an eyebrow when she did not want to make love. He adjusted his glasses and looked at her with serious blue eyes giving off a mysterious aura.

"That girl is Sakura!" She cried. "W-we must save her!!!" She started to run but Eriol took grasp of her right wrist.

He did not say anything.

"Eriol, she's about to jump!!!" She cried menacingly trying to break free from Eriol's firm grip.

"Tomoyo..." He whispered lightly. She looked up at his face but her visions blur when it began to flood with grieving tears.

"If you run outside and Sakura already falls to her death...then Syaoran may punish you. I know he has something about Sakura! I feel as if he cares for her." He whispered softly into his lover's ear.

"He might even think that it's your doings!" Eriol said with a much-raised volume.

From this distance, Tomoyo squinted her eyes, to see the form shaking, unwilling to jump for some seconds.

"Don't jump!" Tomoyo hissed as Eriol grabbed both her hands.

"Trust me!" He whispered in her ear. He turned his head and looked hard at the far distance where Sakura stood on the wide sill of the glaze window.

'You will survive this fall, just like I did. I know you won't die!' Eriol thought calmly as if believing.

Both couple watch as the figure stood motionless.

The figure falls.

Tomoyo looked out in disbelief, her eyes sprang out violent tears.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!' Tomoyo cried and tried to get the window open so she can jump out and run for Sakura's rescue but Eriol would not let go.

"Eriol! Please!" She wailed, "Sakura is my best friend! I don't want her t-to g-go!"

Everything went silence...

_Someone catch me as I fall..._

_I deserve to live,_

_Even though I may not know it!_

_Catch me and release my sorrows!_

_Can't you see that my heart is mauled?_

_And no longer active!_

_I deserve to live every bit!_

_Someone catch me as I fall!_

_**Syaoran's Pov**_

The fountain lights came on. I was surprised by how much light stings my eyes.

The lights wasn't enough to lit the whole garden. Some parts of the land is still dark and dreary. The night sky is absolutely black, the only light showing are the powerful stars. Oh, how the air is so brisk and clear, very breezing today, indeed.

I heard the tree branch rustled. The wind is violent tonight, isn't it? I felt liquid hit my face. Is it going to rain? I took two hands out, to feel more droplets hit my hands. Water...it's so pure. To my amazement, a girl came into my arms, unconscious.

"Beautiful Angel..." I whispered as I eyed the creature curiously.

I almost dropped her but I held tight and used up my whole strength to keep her stable.

"She's beautiful. Has she fallen from the heavens?" I asked as I stared at her peaceful face. She very appealing and like a real angel unlike that devil-like Meilin. Is she alive? I looked at her brownish hair yet I can't really tell in this shaded area. She has a fair complexion, creamy skin. What youthful appearance she has. I carried her over to the fountain light.

'GASP!'

"Sakura!" I whispered. I looked at her unconscious form. Even with closed eyes, I can see her bright green orbs, very sad eyes, indeed. Her eyes I was attracted to at first glance. I looked above me and saw the window frame banging against the wall.

' Did she jump from that window?' I thought in surprised.

' Did she try to kill herself?' I felt myself go sad. I made you live a life I did and you couldn't take it, could you? I guess I was right.

" I'm so sorry...Sakura!" I whispered to her. I hope her ears can still hear. ' God, she's been in so much trauma.

She started to stir. She opened her eyes slightly and looked into mine. I can see her bright green ones, however, her eyes are not fully awake. Perhaps, she's in a dream state.

She picked her upper body up and wrapped her arms around my neck gently. I felt myself heating up and a blush reach my face.

"I-I love you..." She whispered very softly. Oh, how her voice is so angelic!

' Wait a minute!' I thought, ' Did she say that she loves me?!?'

I was shocked at her words but relieved for some strange reason, but I know that it's her unconscious self, speaking, and she's probably referring to someone else. That was when I felt a faint hurt in my heart. I don't really know.

* * *

**Servant's Room**

_**Syaoran's Pov**_

I carried the girl up the stairs and walked the long corridors until I finally reached the Servant's room. Mr. Wei was walking down the halls.

"Master Syaoran, what happen to this servant girl?" He asked with no absolute concern, seems like he just wants to talk to me.

"I'm just taking her back to her room." I said coolly and gave him a dirty look to see if he would scat, but he still stood. His wrinkle old face started to turn into a shock expression.

"My god, did you rape this poor maid!"

My eyebrows furrowed and I glared at the old fool who was supposed to have smart and wisdom, but I guess you can't judge a wrinkle skin to hold so much smartness. No wonder he is just a mere butler because he's so stupid.

"I did not rape this girl, fool!" I yelled. "What kind of person do you imagine me to be? I will never go so low to have sex with a mere servant!" I choked out and slightly blush.

"On man, get out of my sight, please!" I said as I turned my head to the side unable to stand much wrinkle-ness. My god, he has more lines than that old baby-sitter of mine, um...Ms...Mekuto something?

Whatever, I heard feet running away, ohhh, thank god, and then I heard running from down the halls. I turned around.

"Eriol? Tomoyo?" I whispered to myself as I watched them approach me.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, "I-Is she al right?"

I nodded. Then I looked to Eriol who remained silent of my present. His eyes averted to the antique vase of my dam-mother. He never looks at me anymore ever since that 'pushing' incident.

"Good night, Tomoyo." He whispers tenderly to that amethyst-eye servant girl.

"Master Li." He said plainly and nodded without looking at me. Then he walked off.

I eyed Tomoyo, who opened the door; her shaken hands turned the doorknob and she enters. She ran to a bed and pointed those slender fingers at it.

"This is Sakura's bed." She quickly stated and gazed at her sleeping friend with concern.

"Yes, I know." I said plainly. I set the soft bundle on the bed carefully.

"You don't have to watch. Go to sleep already!" I snapped, trying to keep in anger. I didn't want her to watch me being nice and kind to Sakura. It just seems awkward and what ways...embarrassing.

The girl obeyed and dropped into bed, snoring fake-ly.

I stood there for some time, staring at Sakura. Wow, she's so beautiful.

' What, I can't believe what I just thought, but it's so obvious of her angel like structure.'

"I can't believe you wanted to jump..." I whispered sadly. I walked forth to her and looked at her face. I bent forward, and then I backed away.

' I don't know what came over me.' I thought shamefully. I put my hand to her head and brushed through her soft brown tresses. I touched her cheek.

' That Tomoyo girl better not be watching my actions, or else!' I mentally yelled. Then a second thought came onto my mind.

' Why am I touching this girl so sudden?!?!?'

I saw her lean into my touch and let out a soft breath. I pulled away.

"Good night, Sakura..." I whispered and left abruptly feeling spies watching my every move.

* * *

I walked down the halls, to my room. 

I opened my door and became angry of who I saw.

"Meilin! Get out!" I yelled angrily.

"I love you! Please, please don't break the engagement!" She cried. I looked down to her and saw her wearing quite revealing clothes. It just makes her look even dirtier and I do not want a dirty girl.

"The engagement never was brought up to our family!" I yelled at her stupidity. She came up to me and put both hands on each of my cheek. She was about to pressed those ugly lips onto mine.

I pushed her violently away and she backed off landing on my bed.

'Gosh, she messed up my just-made bed sheets!' I hissed in my head.

"I do not want to kiss you!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"I want to save this for someone I really love. If there ever is a someone! If not, then I'd rather be alone. I don't care, I don't even interact with people very well." I whispered sadly.

She started to break up crying before me.

"I am truly rejected." She cried.

I felt my heart began to soften. I walked up to her and picked her up.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt anybody! J-just leave me. I don't want to hurt anybody."

She looked at me with fear and of the way I was holding her. Both of my hands were around her neck as if I was going to strangle her.

"See! What a nuisance you've become. LEAVE NOW!!!" I yelled so loud.

She was frightened enough that she took off running down the halls. After she was out of my room, I slammed the door and locked it. Hoping that I'll never see her again.

I walked over to the large open window and closed it to prevent further cold from coming in. I went into the bathing area and came in front of the large mirror. I looked at myself. I looked at my eyes.

"Does my eyes hold such coldness?"

I watch my angry features. I try to soften them but I can't.

"I don't care. This is who I wish to be, isn't it?

_Flashback:_

_It was a hot summer day in the Li Kingdom. They all were at their just built water hole. King Toichi was teaching his son how to swim with the aid of Eriol._

"_Syaoran, my boy. Ah, very good, keep kicking your legs and you will float. Haha!" King Toichi cheered._

_Yelen sat on a bench next to the waterhole; however, her face was not joyful as Toichi's was._

"_Papa! Mama! Look, I can do it!" Young Syaoran squealed._

_SPLASH!_

"_Ahhh, Eriol, you almost made me drown." Cried Syaoran while Eriol swam around him perfectly._

"_Then you should learn how to swim!" Teased Eriol._

"_You learn how to swim!" Syaoran yelled._

"_I do and look how well I swim!" He bragged._

"_That's because you're one year older than me!" Syaoran cried and splashed at Eriol._

"_Certainly age does not matter, cousin."_

_The two young lads laughed and splashed each other with the cold water._

"_Stop it! You're getting me wet!" Barked Yelen. She furiously wiped the water droplets off her cold face._

"_Sorry mother!" Syaoran said, his smile thinning._

"_No, get out of the water hole! Just you Syaoran!!" Yelen yelled._

"_Now honey, let the boys enjoy themselves. I'm sure our son didn't mean to splash you." Toichi's voice said softly as he patted his beloved wife on the back._

"_Yes dear..." She purred, her anger quickly faded._

_That night..._

_Toichi was in his son's room, reading the boys to sleep._

"..._And that's how the ugly duckling became a beautiful swan..." Toichi whispered. He looked down at the small children, surprised to see big buggy eyes._

"_Why, aren't you boys asleep yet?"_

"_No, pillow fight!" Screamed Syaoran._

"_Yeh!" Eriol cried as he picked up a fluffy pillow the same size as him._

"_W-whoa!" He cried as he trembled. Toichi took out his arms to catch the falling Eriol._

"_Thank you, uncle Toichi!"_

"_That's my dad! A hero!" Syaoran yelled as he ran to his father for a hug._

"_What is all this noise about?!?" A cold voice yelled. Everyone turned around to meet eyes with icy dark brown ones._

"_Yelen, dear!" Toichi greeted his wife who was awkwardly standing at the door glaring coldly at them and especially Syaoran._

"_Why aren't you at my bedside." She said icily, face turning to Toichi._

"_Why...I was reading the boys to bed, but unfortunately, they're still awake!" Toichi chuckled richly._

_Syaoran leaped at his father with a small pillow._

"_Hahahaha!" Toichi's voice echoed through the halls as Syaoran lightly smack his pillow at Toichi's head._

_Yelen stared with disappointment whilst crossed arms_

_End Flashback_

"Mother was never happy with all the times father spent with me..."

"Anyway forget that subject! I do not love that old hag and will never!"

* * *

"Why am I cold. I don't seem to remember." 

_**Normal Pov**_

Syaoran had his head bowed; his hair leaned over his eyes.

"I don't like looking at myself. I'm so...unattractive." Syaoran whispered. ' Meilin even said it herself, but in a different way.'

Syaoran turned around and walked back to his chambers.

He had a different thought hit his head and of course, it's about that girl...

'Sakura tried to kill herself...what is this called again...suicide? NO, how could she. Was it my fault that I hurt her? Gods, I don't want her to be hurt. Urghhh...Why aren't I staying true to myself? I was suppose to stay away from people that I know I will hurt.' Syaoran thought.

He was angry at himself and was in great conflict.

"I will not fall to the tainted emotion called love." Syaoran hissed. He seemed to made up his mind but will he stay true to himself. He already had a bad experience, why would he want to feel love again. All it ever did was cause him problem.

"All I can ever do is love myself." He said.

Syaoran went to his bed and fell down onto his back. He looked up to the ceiling plastered with glow in the dark stars. His fierce amber eyes eyed each one with curiosity.

"I never knew those were up there." He whispered.

"Have I neglected life that much?"

He rolled over to his side and faced the window. He started to finger the embroidered green silk.

"I feel very lonely now that Meilin isn't at my company no longer..."

* * *

Well, that's it for now, and Syaoran is about to change! Finally! Hahaha. Hope you guys like this chapter! And I know it's short. I was trying to lengthen it, but with no luck. Tune in for the next chapter! Review!


	10. Fragile Feelings

**A/n- **Guys? What happen to my reviewers? Jp P Anyway, I don't know what to say for an author's note but I don't own, CCs. I think I forgot to put that disclaimer for a few of my chapters. Also, I forgot to censored swears in the previous chapter and the other, few bad words. Okie thanks everyone for liking my story and reviewing and yes, it is getting somewhere isn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 10-Fragile Feelings**

**Servant's Room**

Sakura was lying in bed with arms and legs stretched out. She's very tired. Of course, she's always tired of all the days that she's been working her whole life to the extreme. She was in need of desperate rest. So, there on the bed, she sleeps in. Her golden auburn hair was scattered on top the pillow's surface as she brought up delicate arms to rub those weary eyes.

"Where am I?" She yawned as she opened her emerald eyes, to see a blurry room.

"Am I dead?"

"Sakura?" A girl's voice that Sakura didn't quite recognized, perhaps an angel came to greet her. She turned her head and saw Tomoyo. She felt a slight tenderness of joy when this girl spoke her rare name, but she would not be kind.

"I see you are talking to me now." Sakura said dryly as she turned her attention to an object on the table.

"Sakura...I-I'm sorry! Please!" Tomoyo cried, seeing the change in Sakura, which wasn't very pleasant.

Sakura felt her meanness vanishing as she fought to contain her cruelty. ' I can never be cruel and mean to a person, can I?' Sakura thought. ' I just can't. It's just the way I am.'

Sakura turned her head to see a teary-eye Tomoyo. She felt very bad and did not want to hurt anybody. She'll kill herself if she cause someone pain.

"I forgive you, Tomoyo!" Sakura whispered and smiled faintly. Tomoyo's face quickly brightened up as she ran to her only friend for a loving embrace. After some time, the two young ladies sat, facing each other in silence. They have many things to catch up, after avoiding each other for over a week.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura finally speaks, just wanting to get something off her mind.

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked sweetly as she placed her small hands on her lap.

"Yesterday, I-I tried to kill myself..."

Tomoyo frowned, remembering the event very clearly.

"I know. I saw you standing on the window." Tomoyo whispered too quietly. " Why did you do it? Is it partially my fault?"

There was silence as Sakura thought, ' Why did I do it?' It was quite obvious. She was very depressed, out of all the events that happened. It started with the punishment, resulting to her friends no longer speaking to her. Then Syaoran being with Meilin, which was truly heart breaking, that Sakura's delicate heart could no longer handle.

A sudden thought hit Sakura's mind.

' How could Syaoran have handled it? T-The lonely life? Gosh, all the years of solitude?'

"Sakura, I'm sorry if it is my fault. I'm really, really sorry." Tomoyo whispered sadly.

Sakura eyes averted back to her friend. She realized that she had not answered Tomoyo' s question.

"The punishment was what brought me to killing myself. It was never your fault or anyone else. It wasn't Sya-Prince Syaoran's fault either. I broke the rule of asking a royal such rude questions and everyone knows how cold the prince is. So, I-I guess it was my fault then. I c-couldn't blame anyone but me."

"Aww, Sakura! Don't hurt yourself anymore...From now on, I will always be there for you and I promise." Tomoyo said.

There was loud knockings on the door and obnoxious yelling coming after.

"What are you two doing in there?!? The maids, Shiku and Mimi already left. Come out or I would make sure both of you are punished!" Ms. Mikuto yelled through the coarse wood.

"Come on Tomoyo! We better get going!" Sakura plead, shaking. She wouldn't want to be punished again.

* * *

_Walking..._

Sakura had finished all her morning chores. She really didn't want to do anything else but she wouldn't want to be caught in leisure by Ms. Mikuto, for sure she would report her.

"M-Ms. M-Mikuto, I-I finished all my chores. Is there anything else I can do?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Ms. Mikuto, the old maid, looked at her, her mean glare was making Sakura flinched with great discomfort.

"You will be assigned to clean the prince's bathing chamber. One of our maids has taken ill and won't be up for this week." Ms. Mikuto's cool voice stated to Sakura.

Sakura slightly bowed and went to the chamber's immediately to get it done so she can have a break time. She stood in front of the door, afraid to see who might still be inside, but she must do this quickly so she can have the free time to walk about the garden. She stubbornly made herself turned the doorknob to the prince's room. As the door was slowly opening, she looked inside and flashed her glance to all directions to be relieved that no one in particular was in sight.

"Whew!" Sakura breathed. She brought in the bucket and sponge. No need in bringing in soap as there already is one in the bathing area. While carrying the bucket, containing the sponge, she opened the door to the bathing area and hot steamed passed by her.

'GASP!'

To her great surprise, Syaoran was in there but wasn't really clothed. All he was in was a bath towel that covered his lower waist. Sakura looked at his glistening, smooth backside that was lightly tanned. She blushed madly but couldn't take her eyes away as she was totally shocked to move any part of her.

' To pick a time to come in as he finished bathing.'

---

**Syaoran's Pov**

I have finished my hot bath. A bath was all I need to relax my muscles from what happened the night before. I wrapped a towel around my waist quickly and stood in front of the mirror. I put both hands to the side of the white sink, as I looked at myself in the reflecting mirror that was slightly fogged. Suddenly, I heard the door creaked and it opened. A cold breeze whipped into the room and made my bath a waste. At the corner of the mirror, I saw an imaged of a shocked girl. I swiftly turned around and eyed her. She dropped the bucket and out jumped a lumpy sponge. She repeatedly bowed before me murmuring words I couldn't quite understand.

"I'm sorry, Prince Li, I'm sorry! Please don't punish me!" She pleaded as she bowed.

I grew tired of this. I walked up to her and stopped her by the shoulders. She looked up at me in disbelief. 'Ahh, those beautiful eyes.' I was met by one of the most beautiful eyes. Those depths of green; free my soul; and shaded with discontent; break my heart. Why be scared? Am I very much intimidating?

"There is no need to be so formal. If you do realized what happened that other night." I whispered to her, surprised at how kindly that came out.... I was too close to her. Her cheeks were tinted with pink as she looked into my eyes. Oh wow, those pools of greens are so powerful. She did not say anything, so, I will finish what I have to say to her.

"I'm sorry young servant...that you wanted to kill yourself, but I can not have you do that anymore." I said calmly. She was about to say something, but I put my finger up to her soft lips.

"Your punishment is off." I simply stated. She still stares at me seemly not sure what to say about this. I blushed, knowing why she couldn't say anything. I took my finger from her lips so she can speak.

"Thank you Prince Syaoran!" Her angelic voice cheered. She looked up at me with a delicate smile plastered on her flawless face. I was taken back at that feature that makes her look so lively.

"No-no problem!" I stammered. Her smile brightened even more and I can see the change in her eyes. It seems to glow more and looks so full of life. She hugged me. I felt myself go faint and my head felt very hot and dizzy. What is going on? Am I developing fever? My arms slowly snaked across her smooth back, but I quickly took the comfort away as I felt my towel loosening up. I held them up and felt my face reddening.

"I have to go now!" I said urgently leaving no time to see her reaction. Gosh, I'm so embarrassed. She smiled at me as I scurried away and shut the bathing room. I quickly forced some clothes onto my soaked body, hoping that she would not open the door and see me in the nude. After I got my clothes on with much difficulty. I raced out of the room, unable to contain in this humiliation.

"What was that?" I hissed. It was some type of weird situation I was in. I ran into the room with the swords. I will train today to get my mind off this. I came inside to see Eriol, for the first time, holding a sword correctly.

"Eriol?" I asked in surprised. I always thought of him to be scrawny and wimpy who loves his books.

He bowed to me and set the tip of the blade on the ground. "Master Syaoran." He said intelligently. I wonder how smart he is?

"No need to call me Master anymore. You can just call me Syaoran." I said to him, rather awed of what I just said.

He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and confusion.

"Pardon?" He said.

"Come on! We are cousins aren't we? I just don't want the tensions building up anymore. Oh yes, I'm sorry about ripping your book to shreds and almost killing you!" I said. I paused.

' What has gotten into me?' I thought. Oh yes, I didn't want to neglect life anymore and just want to see how it would feel for this time only.

His features then turned to much knowing as he nodded at my unbelieving words.

"Yes, we are cousins." He grinned. He lifts up his blade and point it at me. "Want to practice?" He said.

I looked up disbelief. ' How can he hold such heavy blade?' I wanted to see him in action and how well he can fight with a sword. I went into the closet and pulled out my trusty sword. It was a bit heavy and I was slightly out of balance. Dam, why did I avoid training? It must be that stupid princess's fault. I can't believe I wasted my time on her.

I did some stretches with my sword and then went into a defense position. Eriol went for the first strike and I blocked it clumsily. As I went for a strike, he blocked it accurately. I was truly surprise at how well he fought. We were clanking swords for some time now and my skills finally develop to the way it was before.

"You fight well, Eriol. We should do this again some time rather than you teaching me those lessons." I said to him.

He smiled at me, "What is wrong with my lessons?" He asked smartly.

"It is not your lessons, but your reading that is. Anyhow, I've seen that you've improved drastically. It seems your monotonous voice was replaced with liveliness. So, I take it back of all I said." I told him.

I looked outside and squinted my eyes at the sundial. Oh no, we have been fighting passed the lesson's time and I only have five minutes to get to lunch hour.

Eriol looked at me with worriment. I waved it off. " It's alright, Eriol. I will get my food other ways." He smiled at me as I left briskly.

* * *

I ran down the halls and turn left and right and left again. 

What is with all these bad lucks, that always happens before the eating hours? I have fallen...fallen on top of the servant girl, 'Sigh' with green eyes.

"I'm s-sorry." I whispered clumsily to Sakura. I felt myself go hot as I felt her squirming underneath me. I stumbled upward and took out my hand. Her small hand grabbed mine and I pulled her up swiftly. Well, too quickly that her face was centimeters from mine. She still stood there and blushed.

"What is the matter?" I whispered.

"See, I would go, if your arms wasn't wrapped around me." She whispered, finding herself unable to say much more. I tried to keep my cool but I seem to 'spaz' out.

"I-I-I-I-I-I..um I'm sorry." With that, I fled the halls, hoping my face isn't that red that I think it is. I could die? Wait...she is just a servant...a servant girl...a servant girl that makes me have these strange feeling. What are these feelings? It feels bad yet it feels g-good.

* * *

**Eating Chambers**

I walked in slowly, knowing that I would be getting a scolding today. I looked at mother who looks absolutely old and cold. I have never seen her for over a week since I've been excused during times with Meilin. She had gotten fat and wrinkly, possible more wrinkled than Wei. She must be gulping down my share of food from the time that I wasn't present.

I turned my glance away from her when she shot me a deadly glare.

"Xiao Lang, sit down!" She said icily as she forced a huge chunk of beef down her throat and swallowed it ravishingly. I came to a chair farthest from mother and sat down abruptly as I watched her eat the feast.

"I have news to tell you but I will tell you in a week notice." Yelen said.

"Why not tell me now?" I whispered.

"I don't have to! You are dismissed, boy." She hissed as she forked another meat.

I ran out of the chambers and into the garden.

"Gods, I hate mother!" I yelled. I saw branches wavering as a figure came forth from it.

"I'm leaving tonight," It says.

"Go away!" I said rather coldly. I frowned. It seems my coldest state has returned thanks to mother. I looked up and she was already out of sight leaving behind a handkerchief. I bent down and picked up. I scrubbed my hands on it and threw it into the gutter.

"Good riddance!"

Then I heard soft humming. My god, it was so striking. I crawled to a bush and crunched down as I spy on the girl with melodic whispers. She was swaying as she watered the peonies and tulips. I watched the back of her dress bounced as she moves back and forth. My eyes came up to her face, which were more breathtaking.

---

"Sorrows overflow your heart.

Hurting feelings never part.

It seems so hard to fall asleep.

When each night you wail and weep."

---

"There is a shoulder you can cry on.

Lean on me to keep this bond.

It's alright if you sleep, because...

I'll be with you, I'll be with you."

---

"I have not seen such a beautiful creature with such pure personality." I whispered. I saw a girl run to Sakura. It was the purple hair girl...um Tomoyo? She was whispering some excited news that got Sakura smiling. Wow, she should smile more often.

Suddenly someone poke me in the back. Oh gods, I never have been more embarrassed in my life.

"A Prince spying on servants? What is this?" The wise voice spoke.

"Urghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," was the word that came from my mouth.

---

"Underneath the dreary moonlight sky,

You feel trapped and lonely.

Turn around and you'll see me by your side.

Keeping you company."

---

"Tears break lose from those painful eyes.

You feel threatened.

All those times, you've been hearing lies.

But, you can trust me."

---

"I am someone you can lean on,

You can cry pools of tears on.

I'll be with you; I'll be with you each day.

_Come my way_..."

---

So, do you guys think this is a happy chapter? I thought it was a happy chapter. As you see, Syaoran is becoming nicer and it seems that he knows he likes Sakura but he can't tell her. Hmmm...Will he tell her cuz Sakura doesn't know that he's fond of her. Who was the person that pokes Syaoran? Well, h/o for the next chapter and don't forget to review!


	11. Too Late

Hey guys, thanks for reviewing...I guess I have a lot more reviews than the last chapter, which is al right. I will talk to each of my reviewers at the end. Well, thanks a bunch guys! In this story, these song lyrics are called " Moments". I reword most of it so that it would make sense. So, I give credit to that person who wrote this song.

Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura...

* * *

**Chapter 11- Too Late**

-**Garden**-

" A prince spying on servants? What is this?" Eriol said in a smooth tone. He was standing behind Syaoran. Syaoran was crunched down on his knees as he hid in the bushes gawking at Sakura only. He seems deep in thought at first, but Eriol had interrupted his thinking slumber.

**_Your heart began to scorched,_****_   
_****_and there was a smell of it_**

Syaoran glanced away from Sakura and jerked his head up towards Eriol.

" I guess I will go now!" Syaoran stammered as he took off. Eriol shrugged at his fleeting cousin. Two similar questions would stop him from going anywhere.

" Why don't you tell her? Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Eriol whispered to the back of Syaoran. Syaoran turned around, his features softened. Indeed he wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know how he feels about her. He felt longing, despair and hope. Feeling all at the same time. Yes, he is finally admitting his love for her. Why else would he be caught staring at the girl he wants to keep forever and ever and much longer after that? That was how much he cared.

" I can't..." Syaoran said softly. He looked at his cousin straight in the eyes. Those blue eyes held mystical faith. They were rather puzzling.

" Why can't you?" Eriol whispered. He felt as if he can talk to Syaoran now. As if they had a truce and a bond that came back from childhood. He smiled, his gaze never turning.

Syaoran frowned.

**_It was the end of you dream, _****_   
_****_and the start of everything_**

" It's so hard to express myself. I-I've done a lot to hurt Sakura. She will not accept me."

Eriol gazed turn tensed. He did not want to say anymore since faith would guide the two together. He just knows it. He will let Syaoran take his time and let everything else go together.

**_What you adored, looked beautiful to you_****_   
_****_it became even brighter because you couldn't reach it._**

" Take your time. You have so much time in the world." He said and walked forward, passed the bush to meet his love.

" Eriol!" Tomoyo squealed. She ran to him and kissed him on the cheeks. He took out his arms to catch her. Syaoran watched sadly not knowing that Sakura looked on sadly too. They both wanted someone.

" Tomoyo," He whispered, " I miss you." With that, they walked away, waving their farewells to Sakura. Sakura waved solemnly waved back but they didn't seem to take notice. She turned around and saw a figure in the bushes staring at her. She blushed as she believes who it was.

' Prince Syaoran?' She thought. He ducked his head and dashed away, not once turning around to see her for fear she would know him. By now, his face must have been beet red and still changing.

**_The broken pieces of your dream_****_   
_****_pierce my heart_****_   
_****_leaving the pain_**

' I must be careful.' He thought. God, he was so embarrassed.   
**_   
_****_That I should never forget_**

He dodged some other servants that dared stand in the way. With one thrust, he threw opened the door and made his way into the Living Quarters. Whoosh. He dropped on a fluff couch.

-**Living Quarters**-

" I want to tell her that I an infatuated with her." He whispered with his mind some place else. He put the back of his hand on his forehead. His fierce amber eyes traveled around the room. He felt discontent.

" If I tell her, how will she take it?" He shrugged and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

One hour later, Sakura entered the room to do her daily chores. Dusting. Dustings makes her feel at ease and peaceful. She gets to see the beautiful antique vase she adores.

" Wow, so pretty?" She murmured as she brushed her hand on the rough surface of the vase. She yawns.

**_If my life is transient, like a flower_****_   
_****_I'll be in full bloom near you_****_   
_****_And after watching your smile fade_****_   
_****_I'll fall alone, quietly_**

" Ah, I'm so tired. A small nap wouldn't hurt." She whispered as she wearily walked over to a lumpy couch. She fell backwards and felt a soft, warm feel underneath her. It was so comfortable that she fell into deep sleep.

Syaoran woke up, feeling a soft bundle on top of him. There was a fragrance in the air. It smelled like cherry blossoms, so delicious. There was also soft, silky hair that caressed his cheeks.

" Mhmm..."

He opened his eyes and found a girl on top of him. He had wrapped his arms around her dainty waist.

**_How was the scenery you saw?_****_   
_****_When you were pushed into an abyss of despair_**

" Sakura?" He asked softly. She did not awaken. He blushed as he gently pushed her off him and placed her back on the couch. Sakura felt sudden movement as she was sleeping. She opened her eyes and found the prince gawking at her.

" Prince Syaoran," She whispered. She felt a tinted glow on her face as he looked away.

" I found you sleeping on me." He said as he nervously put his hand to the back of his neck. She blushed.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I must of clumsily fell asleep on you." She apologized. He looked into her sparkling emeralds, wanting to say something, but he can't. He began again but she got up and quickly curtsied.

**_Your naked heart is wandering_****_   
_****_Having nowhere to go_****_   
_****_And is setting sharp thorns around_****_   
_****_For fear of being touched_**

" I have to tend to the gardens." She said softly.

" Wait, Sakura!" He nearly yelled. She turned around. He regained his posture and fixed his cape. His gaze was to her now.

" Can I be in your company?" He asked in a low volume. He couldn't help himself but blush. She smiled softly at him.

**_If I could flutter like a bird_****_   
_****_I would fly to you_****_   
_****_And offer my wing_****_   
_****_To your wounded back_**

" It is quite fine."

They went out into the halls, side by side and in silence. He didn't know what to say to her and he found himself sweating and gasping for air. But strangely enough, it felt good to him. He watched her grabbed the water bucket and filled it with cold water. A maid walked it.

" Hello Sakura!" Mimi said. She was a small servant girl with big, brown eyes and raven hair that falls to her waist. She saw Syaoran. Mimi sweat dropped as she dropped to her knees.

" Good evening, Prince Syaoran!" She cried as she bowed lowly yet repeatedly. Syaoran sweat dropped.

**_If my life is transient, like a flower_****_   
_****_I'll be in full bloom near you_****_   
_****_And after watching your smile fade_****_   
_****_I'll fall alone, quietly_**

" Please don't hurt me." She muttered. With that, he frowned, " Maid, one bow is enough and please do not be scared of my present." Syaoran said. She looked up at him with disbelief.

" What is your name?" He asked in a friendly tone.

" My n-name is Mimi Futaka." She whispered and curtsied politely. She blushed at him. He was quite a handsome fellow with a perfect structure and breathtaking eyes. Every time he looks at her, she would gasp.

" Nice to meet you." He said and signaled her to leave by the waving of his hand. Syaoran turned his attention back to Sakura who seemed surprised.

" What's the matter?" He asked. Sakura got out of her trance when Syaoran looked at her.

" Oh, nothing, you just seem different lately." She said and smiled lightly.

" Shall we go?" He asked in a soft voice.

" Sure."

Sakura opened the large door that lead out to the garden. Syaoran followed her and sat on the bench to view the scenery. He saw Sakura continued passed him and bent down towards the lively bunch of red roses.

-**Garden**-

" These roses are healthy. Thanks to Tomoyo." Sakura cooed. Syaoran arched an eyebrow.

" How can you tell?" He asked.

**_If I could flutter like a bird_****_   
_****_I would fly to you_****_   
_****_And offer my wing_****_   
_****_To your wounded back_**

" The perfume it gives off." Her melodic tone stated. She beckons him to come over and sit beside her. So, he got up and walked her way.

" They smell very wonderful." She said as she brushed her finger at the tip of the buds. He bent down towards her and took the delicate rose from her hand.

" Arg, they are quite thorny." He choked. Something so beautiful can be deceiving. Bloodlike. Thorny. A flower so eye-catching can be something you couldn't truly touch.

" They do have thorns? Didn't you know that?" Sakura asked as she patted his wounded hand.

" Back then; I rarely go outside. Strange that I started exploring the outside of my castle when you came in as a maid." Syaoran said. Sakura blushed when he looked at her.

He brought up the rose to his nose and inhaled deeply, in wonder if what Sakura said was true, ' Roses have wonderful perfumes'.

" Ahh-Choo!" Syaoran sneezed and tossed the rose to the ground as he rubbed the tipped of his nose. Sakura giggled as she picked up the fragile rose.

" Roses are nice to smell but I did not know you were allergic to them." She whispered an apology while plucking petals from the once living rose.

" Do you want me to show you how to tend a garden?" Sakura asked as she dried her hands off her apron. Syaoran nodded. He just wanted to be with her.

" Come on, let's go to the tulip garden." She picked up the bucket and grabbed his hand with her free hand. He blushed. Her hands were delicate and worked like magic in tending the flower garden. She was the one that brought beauty to this world and maybe...Tomoyo too. Sakura bent down to her knees as she showed him her skills and technique. She started pulling at a few plants and Syaoran stared in disbelief.

"Humph..."

She looked up and laughed.

**_If I could flow, like the wind_****_   
_****_I would reach you_****_   
_****_If I could shine like a moon_****_   
_****_I would keep shining on you_**

" Ah dear Prince, these are not flowers. These are weeds that take the life of real flowers. We must rid of them." She cried in between laughers. He grinned sheepishly at her. Both of them started to pull at the stubborn weeds till none are present in the tulip garden.

" I don't know why, but these poor tulips tends to get much weeds." She stated.

" I see. It is good that we pulled them out then, huh?"

She looked up at him and smiled. " A job well done, isn't it?" He nodded at her. Then she took the water bucket and placed them in his hand.

" You will sprinkle these sprouts with the water from this bucket." She instructed. He watered the plants ineptly, not sure how long to flourished them with moisture.

" Don't worry. It is quite al right. I will show you." She placed her small hands over his slender ones, as she guided his hands over the flowers.

" Like that." She whispered. She was intoxicating him right now. He felt a wanting inside him that calls out her name. His blood was boiling. He wanted to **kiss** her.

" Y-Yes." He stuttered. She hastily let go, " All done." He frowned at the lost of contact.

" Wonderful job it is. Already they are blooming. I am proud of you." Sakura said as she curtsied and left. Syaoran waved to her.

" Good bye, Sakura!" He yelled. She turned around and wave.

* * *

-**Servant's Room**-

Sakura thought she did not like the Prince anymore ever since She jumped from the window. She thought she had moved on since she knows that the prince could never return the feelings she had for him.

**_Don't regret all the things that happened to you_****_   
_****_For I was there_****_   
_****_And I won't take back all we've shared_**

" Syaoran." She whispered and giggled. " You made me love you more." She blushed. She can see that Mimi and Shiku are already asleep.

" Ah, poor Mimi, don't worry oneself off. Syaoran has changed and he will not hurt anyone." She smiled. " I feel a bright future would come."

We can all move on like a flowing river   
for it's still the same and it can change

She looked at Tomoyo's empty bed.

" God Tomoyo, will you ever take a rest." She laughs once more. Sakura lowered herself into the bed and blew out her candles. She was sleeping early today.

* * *

_That night..._

The window thrust opened violently and a figure stepped in. He was in a dark cape and the rest of his apparels were black. One of his eye was patched and he had a long scar across his face.

" This must be Syaoran's girl." He hissed. Sakura awoke from the violent sounds of the window, hitting against the wall. She saw a man approached her. She backed off and was completely frightened. "W-What do you want?" She was about to scream but the man grasped her mouth shut. She was crying silently, fearing of what he might do to her.

" You speak, you die!" He whispered dangerously. The night was dark and completely silent. No one was around to save Sakura, not even Syaoran. She whimpered as the man threw her over his shoulder and leaped out the window and onto a massive animal.

There were knockings on the door.

" Sakura?" A muffled voice said through the crack. Outside the door was Syaoran who had brought Sakura a small present. It was a hair peace, with a jewel encrusted in the middle. It was jade, the color of Sakura's eyes.

She will not be receiving that gift for she is no longer there.

**_I'll be anything_****_   
_****_If it can stop you from being seized with fear_**

-**Outside the Castle-**

" Where are you taking me." Sakura cried as she desperately tried getting the itchy rope to loosen up but it just burned against her skin every time she moves.

" To the mountains." The hooded man said.

" Why?" Sakura cried.

" I want Syaoran to suffer." He said.

Sakura's eyes widen. " You can't hurt him anymore. Can't you see he's already hurt badly enough!" She nearly screamed. This man is short in words, isn' t he?

" Hurt!" The man laughed. " Girl, you don't know what I've gone through!" The man moved his hood from his head so the shadow no longer cast his face and Sakura saw the many scars he had on his face and a long one across his cheek. His eye was yellow and the other one was patched. He took off his glove and two of his fingers were made out of wood.

" Who did this to you?" Sakura asked with concerned. Even though he kidnapped her, she would still be kind and gentle.

" Syaoran."

" But how can he do all these injuries. What? Did he bite off your fingers?" She said in disbelief.

" Nooo! You are full of questions aren't you girl. Well, you better be careful, you can hurt yourself." The man hissed.

" Just one question." Sakura said.

The man groaned and thrust the whip at the animal they were riding.

" What?" He asked Sakura.

" My name is Sakura? What is yours?"

He sighed inwardly and simply said,

" _Kira_..."

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Hahaha! Just when you guys thought Sakura and Syaoran could finally be together, she gets kidnapped.

Now I'm going to thank you guys:

Sakuralover- You probably knows who the person is...Eriol. Hahaha.

Natsuyo- you can talkorwrite whatever you like...freedom of expression is a virtue.

Black-Fire-Dragon-15- Not Wei, but Eriol. Nice guess. It could have been Wei.

anonymous!!!- My story is sad because it is angst. It will get better, I promise.

Freaky Person 0.o- I can't believe I made you cry. Did I make you cry on this one?

Lil' kitten- Syaoran is so much nice isn't he. I think he's so much nicer in this chapter.

INVU4URAQT- I think it is a drastic change, a big change. Hahaha.

lilo maria- Sakura doesn't know that Syaoran likes her cuz' she's so dense and she does um...love him. He will admit his love maybe in the next chapter and that's when the real romance will kick in. Well, I don't really know since I haven't written it yet. Hahaha, yeh.

kawaii-leena- Yes, he is in fact in love with her. Hahaha, love at first sight.

Sassykit- I'm glad you love the poem, I love poems, and especially dark poems and I wrote the poem. Yes, I'm so talented, hahaha.

renyun- I'm glad you can't wait to finish reading this story.

Moonspell- Hahaha, correct, Eriol did poke him.

silent-angel510- Yup, Syaoran is a lot nicer. Let's hope he doesn't turn cold again.

Meow-Bloosom- Hahaha, yes, Eriol is nice. Hahaha.

Joou Himeko Dah- Ah, thanks, I knew I needed improvements. I hope you can continue reading my story.

Also, I'd like to thank everybody else who reviewed for the previous chapter.


	12. Save Me

**A/N-** You guys are probably wondering who Kira is. He was the guy introduced in the first chapter. Um...yeh. He wanted to get revenge on Toichi and Syaoran cuz Syaoran let Kira get attack by the bear, urg, just read the story. Oh yes, thanks everyone for the review...sometimes there will be a moment when I talk to each one of you like in the last chapter at the end, those are my un-lazy times, haha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ccs...

* * *

**Chapter 12- Save Me**

' **Knock**, **Knock'**

" Sakura?" Syaoran asked from the other side of the door. ' Is she sleeping in early?' Syaoran thought as he clutched the jewel encrusted hairpiece in his hand carefully. He seems very tense and nervous, that's because he's going to tell Sakura three words...' I love you.' Syaoran decides to walk in anyway to put the hairpiece on the counter and surprise Sakura tomorrow when she awakes. He turned the doorknob...and entered.

_**I'm looking up at the stained sky**_

_**So my tears don't well up and fall**_

_**Why can't people live as they wish?**_

**Servant's Room**

The window flapped violently, with the frame banging against the outside wall and Sakura's bed was wrinkled. It indicates that she was here before. The bed sheets were off the ground. Syaoran's eyes widen. He walked slowly towards her bed...Her scent still lingers. Was she here before? If so, what happened to her? Syaoran bent down and picked up the sheets, a crumpled note rolled out and landed atop Syaoran's dark boots. With hesitant hands, he urgently picked up the little ball and smoothed it out upon the surface of the bed. He read it.

" Dear Syaoran, Remember me, Kira? I am Kira. I have lived a very bad life after that bear attacked me. You made my life a living hell! I despise you! You caused me to have a missing eye! Missing fingers! Distorted face! I look like a fking monster...because of you. I have finally found you after seven years. I have taken...your cherry blossom. If you want her get her at...Treacherous Mt. Hahaha, be ready to fight."

Syaoran dropped the paper to the ground. He was flushed with anger, then extreme sadness drowning his sorrow-filled heart.

" S-Sakura!" He stammered. He caught his breath and his mind blanked for a second. He frantically turned his head back and forth. ' Is she really gone?' He thought, oblivious of the situation. He collapsed to the ground and embraced himself with his arms on each shoulder. He has nothing going through his mind, nothing but Sakura.

" SAKURRAAA!!!!"

Sakura's name was yelled loudly and disrupted the silent night.

" What is all this noise?" Wei yelled down the hall.

" Shut up!" Queen Yelen shrieked with toxin.

Footsteps were heard running towards the servant's room.

" Cousin!" Eriol yelled as he stopped at the door to gasp in air. He ran to Syaoran's side and gathered him in his strong arms. He eyed the note on the ground and his surrounding and knew that Sakura was gone. Eriol looked down. He saw something that made his eyes widen with disbelief. What he saw was something that was thought impossible. Syaoran...having emotions? Right there, Eriol's eyes saw tears in Syaoran's once cold amber ones, Syaoran's tears, and they were streaming down his grieving face, scrunching in complete agony. It was his expression of love for Sakura. He loves her.

_**I don't want a weak heart that can't cry**_

_**Or the strength not to cry.**_

" Cousin?" Eriol asked. Syaoran pushed Eriol away from him. He looked to the door and saw Tomoyo standing there, with a sad expression.

" Kira took Sakura!" Syaoran shouted to both of them.

" Who's Kira?" Eriol said calmly, trying to relax Syaoran, which did no good.

" Kira was the man...that...that k-killed my FATHER!!!" Syaoran yelled, he dropped to the ground and pulled himself into a fetal position. Eriol stood there, his heart aching from Syaoran's pain.

" I-I'm so sorry cousin." Eriol stammered. " I-I wish I knew sooner."

" You could of! When those years ago when you were at my bedside and ask what happened...but I-I never told you, b-because that's when I shut everyone out from my life." Syaoran said sadly. He regained his posture and ran out of the room.

" Syaoran! Noooo! NOT TONIGHT!!! It's dangerous!" Eriol said harshly.

" I have to or...or it would be too late!" Syaoran yelled. He was filled with rage and hate for Kira. He wanted Sakura back. So, off he ran, but was stopped by a hand to a wrist. Syaoran's face was tensed; he looked up to strangely calming blue eyes.

" Let go, Eriol!" Syaoran hissed. He thrust his hand forward but did not succeed in breaking Eriol's tight grip.

" Why cousin? Why!?!?" Syaoran yelled through clenched teeth. His eyes were watery and tears threatened to spill yet they did not.

" You must not go out of control, or you will lose the battle if you end up fighting with Kira. You must have food, water, protection and a sword. Did you think of gathering those?"

Syaoran looked into Eriol's knowing eyes. He nodded and obeyed his cousin. Never had he ever listens to Eriol. It was always Syaoran commanding Eriol. This is such a change.

_**I'll search for a shooting star**_

_**To cast my wishes on, but**_

_**Dawn is coming too soon, and**_

_**I won't be able to find one**_

" Thank you cousin. But the time is severely slipping."

" I will help you." Eriol said.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Three people stood outside the gates of the Li Kingdom. They started to leave the castle early in the morning so that no one would suspect they were gone except the maids, but Tomoyo had already explained to them of what happened last night, so they will keep the secret with them.

" Syaoran, listen dear cousin, I hope your journey won't be so harsh. Also, come back safe and sound. I will miss you." Eriol whispered. He gave Syaoran the sack containing items and other equipments.

" Please, Prince Syaoran, bring Sakura back. Have a safe journey!" Tomoyo cried. She ran to Eriol and cried into his chest, drenching his shirt.

" It's okay Tomoyo. Let's just hope they will both be okay." Eriol whispered soothingly to Tomoyo, stroking her hair for comfort. He turned his attention to Syaoran.

" Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Eriol asked urgently.

" It is too dangerous and I don't want you to lose your life as people would be mourning over your death...if you did...die." He eyed Tomoyo who moved closer to Eriol.

" I see. Well, I will make myself useful and distract Queen Yelen while you're gone."

" Thank you guys." Syaoran jumped on top of the horse and as the horse starts to go, Syaoran waved his final wave until the long journey begins.

_**There's never a day that I have**_

_**To remember you because**_

_**I never for a moment,**_

_**Forgot you**_

He rode off.

" PROMISE YOU'LL COME BACK!!!' Eriol cried. His eyes were weary and sad. He's truly going to miss Syaoran. Syaoran turned his head around and smiled weakly.

" YES, I PROMISE." He yelled, with the whip of the harness, the horse rode off through the forest.

**Nighttime...**

It was dark out and Syaoran was still on his way to the mountains. He looked around him. Never had he been outside the gates of his castle before except when he went hunting that seven years ago. He was ten then.

" This outside world...is so mysterious." Syaoran said to himself. He was quite sleepy. When his eyes were about to close, sounds of leaves rustling were heard through the silent night. Syaoran's eyes opened immediately and he was fully awake out of fear. He turned his head to the direction of the sound. The noise of the leaves began again. He jerked his head to another direction.

" What is out there?" He hissed frantically. He started sweating. He was so nervous.

" Come out!" Syaoran yelled. He unsheathed his sword and leveled the blade with his eyes. He clutched the sword between his fingers tightly, not wanting to let go his only defense. His eyes move in all direction. He was terribly confused for he did not know where the intruder is.

Suddenly, something jumped from behind him and scratched at his back. The horse bucked and threw Syaoran to the ground. Syaoran yelled in pain. From the ground, he turned around and met eyes with red glowing ones. It was just a cheetah. He can handle it. Syaoran quickly grab the sword next to him. He pointed the tip of his sword at the animal. It ran to him. Syaoran thrust his sword forward and pierce his blade into the cheetah's heart. It fell dead. Syaoran's eyes widen when the ground started to layer with blood.

" Argh...my back!" Syaoran whimpered. He started to whistle for his horse to come to him and luckily, it came back, just a bit shaken.

" Stupid horse!" Syaoran hissed as he climbed the horse. All it did was " Neigh." Syaoran tiredly whipped the harness signaling the horse to continue the journey. As the horse galloped, Syaoran started experiencing stinging pains on his back. He arched forward towards the horse's neck and rested there on the dark, soft mane. Syaoran felt that he needed to set camp. So, he reluctantly pulled the harness to stop the horse.

" Whoa, there buddy, let's stop and s-set camp." Syaoran managed to choke out. They were by a flowing river. Syaoran limped off the horse and crawl to the river. He dug through his sack and took out a white cloth. He dipped it into the cool water and tried to clean his wounded back with it.

_**Whenever I'm sad, I have**_

_**A habit of saying I'm ok**_

_**After something stopped**_

_**That day, no matter**_

_**How much I pray,**_

_**I can't see a single star**_

" Such luck. I feel okay. I will stay strong." He whispered as he finished cleaning his back with much difficulty. He decided that he couldn't bandage it, so has to leave it there until the blood dry.

" Argh, I should of brought extra clothing. Who would know that an animal would jump me?" There were creepy sounds in the woods but those were just other animals such as owls, deer and crickets. The horse had its two front legs in the air and it " Neigh" as it took off running cowardly away, possibly back home.

" You stupid fking horse. Damn!" Syaoran yelled with his fist in the air. He dropped to the ground. He was so exhausted through this day's travel. Now he has to go on feet. Syaoran ransacked his bag and found a water tank. He unscrewed the cap and drank the water ravishingly. He took out a thin blanket and wrapped it around his body to conserve warmth. The temperatures sure dropped drastically at night. He wished he had a thicker blanket but he couldn't carry many things with him but what was really necessary. He fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

The sun beat down on Syaoran's face. He opened his eyes and found himself on hard ground.

" Hmmm..." He groaned as his whole body ache. He got up and washed up beside the very same river, trying to get dirt and grass stain off his body. He scrubbed at his chestnut hair until he felt there isn't anymore dried mud in there. He took out a clean cloth and soaked it in the water. He squeezed the excess water out and cleaned his face with it. Then he started scrubbing at his body. He tried cleaning his partially tattered clothes, however, did so with no success.

" Now where's that horse?" Syaoran said out loud. Apparently, he was very annoyed of the horse's disappearance. He grudgingly continues his walk instead of riding. A very long walk it is. He went into a forest with many vines and tall trees. Sigh. He unsheathed his sword and started to thrust at the unwanted vines that blocked his way. Without knowing, the vines ripped at his shirt. They had freaking thorns!

" What the fk?" Syaoran said as his arm bled. He looked closely at the vines and finally saw the thorns. He began to tear the hanging cloth of his shirt and wrapped it around his bleeding arm. Afterwards, he started to carefully cut the vines.

Later, he finally rid of the vine and his path was cleared. Syaoran heard birds chirping, he looked up at the sky and saw an eagle zoom through the dulling clouds. That was when he saw the sun setting.

" What? It's almost nighttime!" Syaoran yelled in disbelief. His stomach grumbled. Syaoran sat on the ground and loosen his bag as he looked for food. When he found it, he bit through the morsel hungrily, hoping that this food would provide him enough energy to go through the night.

_**I want to see you, I want to see you**_

_**Your smiling face in my memory is **_

_**Just too kind**_

Syaoran lay back against a smooth rock on the ground. He peered at the bright moon. It's intense white glare and soft round shape kept him relaxed.

" I will find you Sakura no matter what it takes. I love you!" Syaoran whispered. He felt something slid down his face and to his neck. He touched it. They were tears. What?!?! Tears? Never had he cried for anyone before. Never had he ever cried! He had his hands to the back of his head, with his elbow at an angle as he gazed at each unique star, shining in the midnight sky.

" I hope you're okay, Sakura." Syaoran thought for a while in the peaceful setting he lays in.

" I got to go find you now. There is no need for rest." Syaoran got up quickly but fell down. He felt very drowsy. He stopped his fall with one knee to the ground and a hand pressed firmly on the dirt. Slowly, he pulled himself up. He started to walk wearily until he spotted the hateful mountain. It started to rain. The rain started stinging at his wounds. He whimpers as he started to climb the mountain, weakening himself the closer he got to the top.

* * *

_**Sakura's Pov**_

" Stop, what are you doing? Untie me now!!!" I yelled. I tried squirming free but what I'm doing is just tiring my little self out.

_**There's never a day that I have**_

_**To remember you because**_

_**I never for a moment, **_

_**Forgot you**_

" Shut up girl! He is coming! I can sense him!" He said cruelly. I just wish I could spit at his disgusting face. What? Syaoran is coming. I feel hope now. I saw Kira move away from me, he started moving his arms rapidly and something came forth. What is it? I watched it come into a light and I saw that it's a huge bear?

" How did you train this bear to become one with you?" I asked curiously.

" Seven years of training-

There was a loud sound as the door was thrown open. I turn my head and my eyes widen as to see who I saw...Syaoran. His clothes were tattered and he was bleeding. His cold eyes now seem sad. Syaoran? What's wrong? He doesn't seem to be focused to his surroundings. His intense amber eyes started to roam in discontent.

_**Whenever I'm sad, I have**_

_**A habit of saying I'm ok**_

_**After something stopped**_

_**That day, no matter**_

_**How much I pray,**_

_**I can't see a single star**_

" Syaoran!!!" I yelled. His head shot up and his amber eyes gawked at me. He smiled weakly.

" Sakura." He whispered. I studied his face and he had such a sad expression. What's wrong?

" I see you have arrive, Prince Syaoran." Kira said. I turned my head and saw him come from a dark entrance along with that abnormal size bear. How did he disappear before?

" Kira!" Syaoran hissed. He took out his sword. I saw Syaoran; he looked absolutely unfocused and weary. I was worried.

* * *

**_Normal Pov_**

Syaoran started to limp over towards Kira, but he still need to cover more distance.

" Are you okay, Syaoran?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Syaoran looked up at the beautiful face and heartwarming eyes he grew to love. He nodded.

" I'm okay." Syaoran said. He felt dizzy.

The final thing he saw was the kind smile on Sakura's face.

" I-I'm so tired." Syaoran whispered. He fell to the ground.

" SYAORAN, NOOOO!!!"

_**I want to see you, I want to see you**_

_**Your smiling face in my memory is **_

_**Just too kind**_

* * *

Hmmm...Don't worry...it has to be SxS, so Syaoran can't die? Hmmm, how can he fight if he's unconscious? Find out in next chapter! Review!!! 


	13. Past Retold

**A/N-** Hey guys sorry for the cliffy and from keeping you all waiting, you see I would update soon, but I couldn't log on. Anyway, I got part of this poem from somewhere, written by anonymous. So I discredit myself and give credit to whomever that person is.

Black-Fire-Dragon-15- 'aS iS gRaBe TaLaGa AnG gAnDa,' what does that mean? Also, to answering your question, it's the power of love Syaoran has for Sakura, lol.

**Thanks everyone for reviewing!!!**

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Past Retold**

Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief. There on the ground, Syaoran lay, with the sword still clasp in his tired fingers. She turned her head and looked down.

" Wonderful! This is so wonderful!" Kira hollered as he clapped his hands in entertainment.

" Now, how can Syaoran save you now...Sa-kura?" Kira mocked as he glared at the hopeless girl while holding a wry smile. Her head was bent low and tears flowed from her melancholy eyes. She looked up with sadness as she blinked away the tears.

" What kind of person are you?" She shrieked and writhed violently, trying to break loose from the rope that bound her arms to her side. ' Syaoran...get up...please.'

_**Surely, surely as we live**_

_**We know more**_

_**And, and as we live**_

_**We forget**_

**_-000-_**

_Dreamy State_

_" Syaoran...Syaoran." A faint voice echoed._

_" Who's there?" Syaoran said as he looked around his surrounding which was totally dark space of nothingness._

_" Syaoran." The voice became much louder now._

_" F-Father?" Syaoran stammered as he looked up at a black sky. Somehow, he had recognized that voice from when he was a child. The voice that he adores was his father's rich tone._

_" Yes my boy! Who else?" Toichi said with a slight hint of liveliness to his accent._

_" Father, where are you? I c-can't see you." Syaoran whispered as he moved his arms outward to find his father and wanting to hug him after._

_" You can't see me for I am just a mere spirit who came inside that little head of yours." Toichi chuckled._

_" Father! I want to see you!" Syaoran cried; sounding like the young boy he used to be. " I miss you so much!"_

_" Syaoran, you silly lad. I've always been in your heart. You just never really opened your heart until now." Toichi whispered._

_" Father, can I see you? I wish to see you!" Syaoran said as he tried fighting his blindness he's experiencing._

_" Very well, then."_

_A bright light came from nowhere and a figure came forth._

_" Syaoran." Toichi whispered, his shining amber eyes, gleaming at his only son. " Here I am."_

_" F-Father!" Syaoran cried. He ran to his father for a tight hug. " I've been a bad boy."_

_" What do you mean, boy?" _

_" I almost killed Eriol. I-I hurt so much people throughout my life." Syaoran cried. " These are things that a father would feel shame for his son."_

_" I saw all that happened and I forgive you. You have a chance..._

_" Chance?" Syaoran whispered as his father softly release him._

_" Yes, get up, just get up."_

_" Huh?"_

_" Get up, get up boy!" Toichi's urgent voice said as he slowly vanished away._

_" Father! WAIT! NO! Pleeaassee don't go! Don't leave me!" Syaoran desperately cried._

_" Get up..." Toichi whispered fiercely and he was gone._

_End Dreamy State_

**_-000-_**

Syaoran eyes opened and Kira jumped back in shock.

" Get away from me!" Syaoran spit as he got up, bringing the sword to level with his eyes. He lifted his arm in the air, carefully clutching the blade; he brought it down and slashed Kira across the chest

" What the F#$k! Arghhhhhhh..." Kira bellowed as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

" I thought that bear killed you years ago. I guess it was too weak, but I'm sure that I will kill you, to avenge my father." Syaoran whispered with distaste. He positioned his sword to Kira's tainted heart.

" Any last words?" Syaoran said. Kira smirked and Syaoran's eyes narrowed in confusion.

_**Things that begin**_

_**Always have an end**_

_**If you can live on,**_

_**Think always of that**_

" Wataku!!!" Kira yelled.

" Huh?" Syaoran felt the ground shaking. He turned around and saw a huge bear coming his way. This bear wasn't any ordinary bear; it was a beast, a dangerous beast. Syaoran smacked the bear with his sword, but the bear continued going after him.

" What is this thing?!" Syaoran hissed while fighting for his dear life and the life of Sakura's too.

" This...This is Wataku, my bear." Kira said as he laughed evilly. The bear ran toward Syaoran with speed and propelled him in the air with the back of its furry head. Syaoran flew high in the air but was taken down by gravity. He landed on the ground, nearly breaking his neck if it weren't for the support of his blade.

" Back off, bastard!" Syaoran whispered as he pulled himself up.

_" I will give you strength..." Toichi whispered in the mind of Syaoran._

_**If this world was split**_

_**Into happy and sad things**_

_**I rather be sad**_

_**I always been sad**_

" Thank you." Syaoran murmured as he felt his body fully replenished. Syaoran arched his eyebrow up and coordinated his eye to the bear's chest. Then he aimed his sword. He took a quick, hard lunged in the direction of the bear and had his sword coming out, smeared in blood. The bear roared in pain and skipped off the ground. Syaoran smirked. He ran to the bear and slashed it all around. It roared once more.

" You stupid bear! I remember that you were the one that attacked my father. Do you have a reason to hurt my father?!" Syaoran yelled at it through gritted teeth. " You will die along with Kira!"

The bear cowered away, running from Syaoran for dear, desperate life. It whined like a little puppy as it ran to a corner, finding no absolute escape.

" You f#$king bear! What the f#$k are you doing, Wataku? Are you stupid?" Kira yelled with arms flapped outward. " I've trained you through all these years, fed you chemicals so that you can have strength and a massive growth spurt, yet, you're still weak!"

The bear looked at him with anger. This wasn't the life he wanted. He lived a strict life of training, always getting abused by Kira if he did something wrong. The bear missed his family, his family that was killed by Kira. That long ago, he saw a man in the woods, thinking that it was Kira, he attacked him, but it wasn't Kira. He stopped his killing and continued on his way. Later, he saw a man running, this time. He was absolutely sure that it was Kira and attacked him, but Kira had injected him with something that made him drowsy and weak. Until that day to this day, he was Kira's slave. Well, not anymore. The bear pushed Syaoran aside and ran to Kira for an attack.

" What are you doing you stupid bear?!" Kira yelled in pain as the bear, named Wataku, slashed at him with his razor-sharp claws that were recently sharpened by Kira himself.

_" I have helped you. Now, do the rest." Toichi whispered as he left Syaoran's body and went towards the light._

Syaoran felt his body weakened and he needed to escape right now or the bear would soon go after him. He searched the cave for Sakura, and spotted her unconscious self, tied to a pole.

" Sakura." He whispered with love. He ran to her and with one whipped of the sword, the ropes broke loose and Sakura fell into his arms.

" Argh..." Syaoran groaned softly, feeling his body go tense with extreme pain.

He looked for an exit, and found it just by the uncontrollable fight between Kira and Wataku, the bear. There was a blood bath forming and if Syaoran doesn't leave, he would be part of that fight shortly. Syaoran hastily sped the cave, holding onto Sakura's waist tightly, as he jumped from the mountain, taking his sack with him. The rain continued to beat down to the ground, making the dirt muddy and slippery.

" Oh no!' Syaoran yelled as he slid down the muddy side of the mountain. His back was terribly burning, as he fought to hold onto his love. Then, he blacked out from the immense pain.

_**Surely, surely we are more beautiful**_

_**When we're sad.**_

_**That's why, that's why**_

_**We are dirtier when we're sad**_

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Syaoran was still in a dream state; he felt soft, delicate hands on his body, wrapping something around him securely. He grunted in slight discomfort. He flickered his eyes open and saw a beautiful face, with a light blush across her cheek and a hand pressed to her heart.

" Prince Syaoran!" She gasped. Syaoran did not say anything, but looked away. He let her continue to dress his wounds. He gawked at her and wondered why she's so clean after that mudslide.

" Why do you look so clean?" Syaoran asked with a hoarse voice, breaking the silence. Sakura blushed.

" I took a bath by the river, seeing how dirty I was and I bathed you also, please don't get mad! I had to, t-to clean your wounds so I can dress them." Sakura stammered. Syaoran sat upright, so she can dress him easily.

" Thank you." He whispered kindly.

" It's no problem at all, of course, you did save my life." Sakura smiled lightly, looking into Syaoran's intense amber eyes that seem tired. She had troubled wrapping his chest for she couldn't look away from his washboard abs and smooth, tan skin. Syaoran rested his head against the rough bark of the tree.

" Remember you asked me why I'm so cold?" Syaoran said, looking up at the clear sky. Sakura examined him closely and slightly nodded.

" What about it?" She whispered with difficulty.

" I will tell you." Syaoran said simply and he began. " When I was a child, me and my father went hunting in this very same forest. We were having such a good time until that bear attacked my father...

" I'm so sorry."

" …It's okay. So, I ran around the woods, searching for someone to help my father. I found a man that I thought I could trust, believing that he could help my father...but...he ended my father's life." Syaoran choked and tears threatened to spill. Sakura came over to him and carefully wrapped her arms around his waist to console him.

" When I came home, I told my mother the news, hoping that she'll embrace me and comfort me, from that ordeal, yet, she beat me to near-death instead. My own mother hurt me. All this made me not accept anyone anymore. It made me not trust anymore. If none of this happened, I would have been close to Eriol. I would have not hurt you, but I can't change all this." Syaoran said as he leaned his head back against the tree.

" It is true that you can't change all that, but you did a thing no one can do. You told others your trouble and with that, it would help you move on. It is not good leaving bad memories like that bottled up inside you. Do you feel better now that you told me your past." Sakura whispered softly.

" Kind of...

" What is wrong now?" Sakura said as she looked into his eyes and saw longing and a flash of sadness.

_**To protect us and others**_

_**We must sacrifice something yet again**_

_**Those who can live on**_

_**Think always of that**_

" Sakura, I-I..." He struggled with three words he could not say. He had a hard time saying words he hated saying since he gave those powerful words to Meilin first, but he wanted to them once more and over again, for this emerald-eye beauty.

Instead of saying words, he leaned his head towards her and kissed her delicately on the lips. Sakura gasped. It was her first kiss and felt very beautiful. It was Syaoran's first kiss as well. Yes, he never kissed Meilin all along and he was glad he never did. Syaoran released the kiss and crawled to her. She held a dazed feature. He looked passed her neck, having a blush formed across his features. He whispered, " I love you." Sakura smiled weakly.

" I love you too, Syaoran." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a heart felt kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist while tasting the core of her mouth. She moaned. Moments later, he broke free from her for a breath of air.

" If we ever lost each other just like that other day, promise me that you'll never forget me." Syaoran said as he kissed her softly on the forehead and stroked her hair. She nodded.

" I promise."

" I have something for you." Syaoran said as he ransacked his sack to take out something wrapped in a pink cloth. " I hope you like it." Sakura took it from his hand with a small smile plastered to her face. She carefully unwrapped the delicate cloth to see a beauteous hairpiece. She gasped at the intricate pattern and the appealing jewel encrusted in the middle.

" I had it custom made," Syaoran mumbled, " for you." Syaoran gently took the hairpiece from her hand and pulled up her silky hair up as he slid in the elegant hairpiece.

" Beautiful." Syaoran whispered. He carefully grabbed Sakura's chin and pushed it up. " You have such beautiful eyes." Syaoran murmured. Sakura blushed, drowning in his pools of amber as he drowned in hers. He lowered his head, to catch her lips with his. He was happy. He wanted to say one more thing until he felt complete. He let go of her.

" Sakura..." Syaoran breathed, " Will you wed me?" Sakura smiled.

" Yes! Yes!" She cried; tears started to blur her eyes. She was overwhelmed with joy. Her heart was jumping all around. She wanted to be with Syaoran. Sakura threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

" When we get back to the castle, I will arrange a ceremony and then we can finally be together."

The sun began to set and Syaoran and Sakura both looked up, amazed to see that it was darkening. The two let go of each other and Syaoran stood with a kind gesture. An unwelcome voice was heard.

_**If this world was split**_

_**Into happy and sad things**_

_**I rather be sad**_

_**I always been sad**_

" I have finally found you brats. I will kill you both!" Kira shouted from atop a rock. He was very bloodied and his eyes were blood shot. Sakura buried herself into Syaoran's chest. She was afraid that she would loose Syaoran again.

" Kira! How did you survive?" Syaoran said in disbelief.

" I drank that chemical I usually give to Wataku and I regained my strength. Then I killed that useless bear. You are next to go. Muh hahaha. I am stronger than before!" Kira yelled as he jumped down the huge boulder. He ran with speed and pushed Sakura away from Syaoran, so that he can fight with him one on one. She started backing up until she tumbled down a crack in a crevice that led down to a different forest. She smacked her head hard against the ground, making her go unconscious.

" S-Sakura...NO!!!" Syaoran yelled, peering at the crack. He jerked his head up and looked at Kira, who smiled evilly. Syaoran glared at Kira dangerously as he unsheathed his sword with trembling hands for his wounds still hurt.

" Why do you keep hurting me..." Syaoran said in a low tone. His eyes glowed red, more like flaming red. He had too much rage in him and he wanted Kira dead, for good. Syaoran raced to Kira as fast as he can, he pointed his sword and tried to thrust into Kira. Kira took a sword from behind him and block the attack. Kira lunged his sword and slashed Syaoran on his arm. Syaoran whimpered in pain with a quick growl, he ran to Kira.

" I hate you so much and I will not lose to someone like you. You are lower than dirt!" Syaoran yelled. He aimed his sword at Kira's heart.

" Die you fool!" Syaoran said through gritted teeth. He pierced the man's heart. He gave a sudden groan of pain before he fell dead immediately. Syaoran wiped the blood clean from his blade off the man's shirt. He sheathed his sword and started his search for Sakura.

" Sakura?" He whispered in anticipation.

He jumped through the crevice and saw a blood stained rock that he was pretty sure was Sakura's, but she wasn't there anymore.

" Sakuurrraaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran cried. He had lost her…again. Someone out there had taken Sakura and he was now too weak to find her.

He fell to his knees in defeat.

_**What can I tell you?**_

_**I'm just a small, helpless person**_

_**That's all I'll say for now**_

_**Because sometimes words**_

_**Are completely powerless**_

---

Oh crp, he found Sakura and then he lost her again. Hmmm...Who took Sakura or maybe she wandered off. Tune in for the next chapter that explains what happened to her. Also, don't forget to **review**.


	14. Sakura's Gone

**A/N-** Wow! Thank you everyone for reviewing! Dang, I got so much review for the last chapter. I hope you guys don't let me down on this one, but I may let some of you down.

I know that 'the prince marrying a servant is illegal' but I have a few things up my sleeve. Also I now know what 'aS iS gRaBe TaLaGa AnG gAnDa' mean and thanks for telling me: Black-Fire-Dragon-15 & lilac-cherryblossoms-sakura.

Um, I am planning to write more but I'm not planning to exceed over twenty chapters. Who knows, I might shorten it more. I'm just giving people heads up about that. I wish I can thank each one of you reviewers with separates comments but I'm tired and I'm writing this chapter really late right now.

**Disclaimer: CCs is not mine**

**

* * *

Chapter 14- Sakura's Gone **

**In the Forest**

Sounds of sword thrashing were heard above her as she fell down the narrow hole.

" Syaoran!" She cried softly. Smack. She had hit her head against arock. Moments later, she woke up feeling immense pain and sudden dizziness. Sakura slowly brought her hand up to the back of her head and felt a flow of sticky warm liquid. Blood. She looked around her and saw that she was in another part of the forest. She cried quietly and saw a tall figure making way towards her. She didn't know what went wrong with her but she opened her arms and accepted her savior.

" Are you okay?" The boy whispered but she couldn't reply back because she had already blacked out from her draining life.

Touya looked at the girl. He went up to her when he saw those pair of emerald eyes. Then he saw that she was hurt. He must take her home no matter what, even if it's breaking the law by bringing ina stranger to the Kinomoto Kingdom.

**

* * *

Kinomoto Hidden Kingdom **

_**One day later…**_

Birds were chirping outside the window and the sun shone brightly into a room.

White curtains...they surround the room...they compliment the window frames and...they waver in the light breeze bringing in a quiet stillness to the large room. The walls were tinted pink all around with a design of cherry blossoms. It was as if this room once belonged to a little girl but now someone else occupies it. There were old dolls sitting upright on a white dresser outline in dark pink. They were quite worn out for they've never been touch by a child's hand for a long time. One doll that stood out the most was a small, bright yellow bear-like stuff-animal. Its beady eyes had collected dust as for the rest of its body but it's still in good condition nonetheless.

Sakura quaver on the king size mattress, waking up to gasp for air. Sweat drenched herhair to her face and the sheets to her skinand it felt like someone was drilling holes in her head. She put her hand up to the back of her head and found wrappings instead of hair. She studied her environment and put a finger towards her lips, her face void of any emotion. She was confused.

' Where am I?'

' Who am I?'

She heard the creaking of the doorindicating that someone is coming inside. She quickly snapped her head in that direction, only stopping when pain moved throughout her head.

" Arg…"

An older boy enters. He seems to be at least eight years older than her. He is twenty-three and has dark brown hair, styled messily on his head, and concerned chocolate brown eyes. He has broad shoulders with a lean built and he stand to about six feet tall.

He looked at her and smiled.

" Oh Miss, I see you have awoken." He said kindly.

_**Having lost my faith**_

_**Because of the times,**_

_**I've lived all these years**_

_**Clinging to my own existence**_

Sakura nodded not saying anything.

" You sure hit your head pretty hard back there in the forest. Thank god I found you just in time."

" What happen back there, like, when I hit my head?" Sakura asked. She looked around, admiring objects she sees.

" You mean you don't remember? I was going to ask you," the boy replied. " What's your name anyway?"

_**Now let's stand up together.**_

_**Fight to win yourself.**_

" I-I don't remember..." Sakura scrunched up her face. " I can't remember anything."

" You know...you look like someone I once knew before?" The boy said. He looked at her teary green eyes and auburn hair. " You look very familiar. You have my mother's green eyes. Perhaps, maybe..."

Sakura looked up with a plain expression. " Huh?"

" If it's true…" He said to himself.

" What?" She asked while feeling the bandages wrapped around her forehead.

" Sakura?"

" I don't know." She whispered. She looked away and eyed the small table. There on the small table was a glassy vase. It contains white and pink roses and onthe petals were water droplets.

" Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" The boy asked urgently. He wanted to know who she was. Hekind of hadan idea who she was back there in the forest but he wanted to make sure.

" Ki-Kino-Kinomoto-" She stammered and thought for a moment, " I guess it sounds a bit familiar. Kinomoto…"

_**No matter how far apart we are,**_

_**We're still under the same sky.**_

_**Don't forget that we're both**_

_**Traveling to the place**_

_**We once dreamt of.**_

" You have to be my long lost sister! No one has green eyes like yours. You have the eyes of the royal. You are a Kinomoto!"

" Can you please lower your tone?" Sakura cried. " I have a headache right now."

" I'm sorry." The boy gazed at the girl. ' Is she a Sakura look a like.' He thought.

" I haven't introduced myself, did I?" The boy scratched the top of his head, " My name is Touya Kinomoto and you're in the hidden Kinomoto Castle. I took you here because I thought you were my sister and I guess I was wrong."

" T-Touya? My long lost older brother?" Sakura stammered.

" You remember?"

_**Both the sadness and happiness,**_

_**And the hope at the end of pain**_

She nodded.

" What happen to you those ten years ago? Did someone kidnap you? Did you live a bad life?" Touya asked worriedly.

" At that time...I wandered off...more like ran away from home after you told me that no one loves me. In a small village, a family found me. I think they were the Yamazaki family and they took me in as if I were their own child. I remember this boy's name…um, Takashi. He would always tell me these stories," Sakura giggled, " but now, I realize they were all lies and I now know that he's not my real brother. I thought you guys abandoned me and I was only five back then, I couldn't have possibly understand any better and...Well, I grew to love my false family and I guess I forgot about my true family."

_

* * *

Flashback... _

" _Touya told me that mommy and daddy don't love meeh anymore…" Sakura cried softly. She got her little bag and stuffed everything she needed inside so she can begin to run away. She got Kero and tried stuffing him in the bag._

" _Kero, you don't fit. I guess you have to stay here but I promise that I'll come back and save you." Sakura whispered._

_She dragged her heavy bag all the way downstairs to the back of the castle which was the kitchen. She jumped for the doorknob and finally grabbed hold of it. She turned it and it opened._

" _Goodbye everyone."_

_She had been walking for what seem like hours until she came into a forest that smelt of dead corpse._

" _This place is scary…" Sakura cried, " Maybe I should go back home."_

_Suddenly, a bear jumped from nowhere and started chasing Sakura._

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…" Sakura screamed. She dropped her bag and ran as fast as she could. She jumped into an abandoned boat and hugged herself as she slowly fell asleep._

_The Next Day…_

_The boat was rocking. Sakura woke up and a little boy was staring at her. He smiled._

" _No, she's not dead!" He yelled to Chiharu._

" _So if I come up to her, I won't catch any diseases?" Chiharu whispered._

" _No, you only catch diseases if the person is dead!" Takashi said in an annoyed tone. He looked to Sakura who looked absolutely frightened._

" _Hiya! My name is Takashi Yamazaki!" He grinned, " and that chicken over there is Chiharu Mihara. Did you know that babies were hatched from eggs?"_

" _M-my name is Sakura Kinomoto."_

" _Hmmm…you're not from around here, are you?" Takashi said. He took out his hand and Sakura grabbed it and he pulled her out from the boat._

" _Do you have a family?"_

_Sakura solemnly shook her head._

" _If you don't, you can stay with me. My family always wanted a daughter and I always wanted a little sister." He smiled big, showing a couple of missing teeth, probably got knocked out when he told them lies._

" _Takashi, you promise you'll tell me where ink comes from." Chiharu groaned. _

_" Octopus, okay!" He groaned. Chiharu pushed Takashi aside and walked towards Sakura. _" _So how did you get here?" She whispered._

" _I was in that boat," Sakura pointed, " and I guess it rowed me all the way to this village."_

_Five years later…_

" _Takashi! You cannot walk on water!" Sakura yelled, trailing water droplets on the ground._

" _Sakura. Sakura. I told you to believe, if you don't believe hard enough, then you'll fall into the water."_

" _Have you stood on water before?" Sakura asked suspiciously. _

" _Of course I have."_

_Sakura narrowed her eyes._

" _Then do it right now."_

" _Sorry I can't right now, maybe some time later. I have to meet Chiharu in the market. Got to go!" Takashi zoomed out of his room and outside the house._

" _Liar…" Sakura muttered._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

" What happened next? Did you stay with them and they threw you out into the forest because they can't support you anymore?"

" No, I remember I left the Yamazaki family long ago to pursue my own life after they told me that I wasn't really their real-blooded family. So I became a servant to many different households."

" Really, so maybe someone from any of those households did this to you? Which household did you serve recently?"

" I'm sorry but that's all I can remember, Touya."

" Oh Sakura, I feel so bad. If I haven't taunt you when we were younger, you probably wouldn't have ran away or wander off somewhere. I'm so sorry." Touya whispered as he gently grabbed Sakura's wrist and pull her into a heart-felt hug. " I'm sure your life would become better now that you're home. You will never work like a lower class ever again and I promise that I will find that cruel person that tried to kill you in such cold ways."

Sakura slowly nodded.

_**No matter how far apart we are,**_

_**We're always together.**_

_**Remember that even when you feel**_

_**Crushed by the weight of the world,**_

_**There's someone out there who loves**_

" May I see father and mother?" Sakura asked. " I still remember them and miss them dearly. They were so good to me and I probably made them sad. Do you think they remember me?"

" Well, father doesn't know you're here but of course, he miss you so much. He never stops talking about you and...mother..." Touya frowned, " She died a couple of years later of depression after hearing of your disappearance. You were always her little cherry blossom and I always got jealous of all the attention you got! I am mature now…" Touya inwardly sigh.

" Kaiju..."

Sakura glared at him and her features slowly flushed and her mouth narrowed. " I am not a kaijuuu!!!" She cried as she pushes Touya away.

" Ah, so you really are Sakura! I was just testing." He smirk, " Well, I have to get going now. Please stay in your room until I come back. I will bring up your lunch soon."

Sakura absentmindedly waved as she watched his disappearing form.

" So I hit my head and forgot whatever happened to me and I ended up remembering my true family, how strange...At least I'm reunited with them." Sakura whispered. " And...my mother is gone?" She softly cried. " If only you're still alive today, you would see me here right now. I'm sorry mother…that I ran away." Sakura whispered to herself. " I remember the last words you spoke to metwo daysbefore I fleeted, ' Do whatever makes you happy and I'll always be proud of that', but you weren't proud when I ran away, did you?" Sakura wiped away her tears and walked up to her dresser. " Because you died when I fleeted."

She looked at each doll up close and a yellow creature caught her attention.

_**Things aren't random,**_

_**Maybe everything is **_

_**Inevitable**_

" Kero..."

She smiled and pressed on its' nose. She started playing on its ears until she got bored. She put the stuff-animal back on the shelf and went over to the bed and sat down.

" I can't remember how I hit my head. Perhaps, the pressure of hitting my head, made me forget my recent memories." Sakura whispered. She lay on the bed, absentmindedly, fingering her hairpiece that remained attached to her auburn hair, just feeling away the design and texture.

* * *

One hour later... 

Touya opens the door and walks into the room holding a tray.

" Hey little kaiju, I brought you a bowl of noodle and a drink…apple cider. Eat well now." He said and smiled.

" Yum! This is very good." Sakura said as she slurped up her bowl of noodles. Touya stood there with a disgusted face.

" My god, where is your manner? 'Sigh' you have a long run to actually become a true princess again."

" …"

After she finished, she wiped her mouth and hands with a cloth and looked up at Touya.

" Can I meet father now?"

Touya nodded, " Follow me, young sister." He stepped out of the room and started walking fast.

" What's up with the speed walking, Touya? I can't catch up."

" Always the weak little Sakura." Touya teased and stopped.

" Do be quiet now...

" Enter." Touya said as he turned around and walked away.

" Aren't you going to come inside with me?" Sakura stressed.

" No..."

" What?" Sakura said in disbelief.

" Ah, don't worry over nothing. He is your father and I' m sure he remembers you after all this time. Besides, I already explained everything to him." Touya said as he turned a corner.

Sakura inwardly sigh and enters the room. King Fujitaka had his back to Sakura while sitting on a cushion seat. He doesn't seem to notice that his daughter had entered his Throne Room.

" F-father?" Sakura said as she broke the silence.

The King turned around and his eyes grew large in shock.

" Who are you?"

' What, Touya lied to me?!' Sakura mentally yelled.

" I-I...I-I...I am Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura stammered.

Fujitaka opened his mouth to object but then he studied the girl's features, looking hard at her soft emerald eyes, and familiar facial structures.

" Sakura." He breathed and a bright smile reached his face. " You've returned!!!" He cried. " You've finally come back, after all this hardship of searching for you and praying that you're still alive! But how did you get home?"

" Touya found me."

" We shall have a ceremony! A ceremony of your return!" Fujitaka exclaimed.

" Father, it is quite okay." Sakura waved.

" No! You deserve the best. After all, you are the long lost princess!" Fujitaka stated and paused.

" After all, you are my beloved daughter. I-I miss you so much." His tears threatened to spill but on Sakura's face, they were already streaming.

" I miss you too, father." She ran to him and put her arms around his heavy cloak.

" What happened to your head?"

" Long story…

* * *

Syaoran wearily walked backed to the Li Kingdom. He had his sack over his shoulders and his sword clasped to his side. He limped his way home. He was unsatisfied. His eyes were tired and bloodshot. He was dirty but most of all, he was sad. Sakura's gone. Syaoran was at the gates of the castle. He enters and fell on the stairs.

" H-Home…" He stuttered and let his head lean over the cold surface of the stairs. Two hands quickly grab him gently.

" Somebody help! Syaoran is injured!" Fuutie cried. Other hands came over Syaoran and they were of Xiefa, Femei, and Fanran. Syaoran gazed up at their worried faces.

" D-Don't worry sisters, I am okay."

' Why are my sisters here?' was what he thought before passing out.

_**No matter how far apart we are,**_

_**We're still under the same sky.**_

_**Don't forget that we're both**_

_**Traveling to the place**_

_**We once dreamt of.**_

* * *

**A/N- **So, that's it for now and **don't forget to review**. Now, you guys know that Sakura has amnesia and you were right about that crystal-starlight. It's like Sakura has been living two lives: Servant and Princess.Anyway, please tell me what you guys think about this chapter. I thought it was kind of boring, I don't know why. Well, stay tune for the next chapter! 


	15. Syaoran's Return

**A/N- **all of you guys have been good to me giving me reviews that encourage me to keep writing. I know a few of you want Syaoran to be at the ceremony...but it can't happen. It's a hidden Kingdom, so he doesn't know about it. Also, he doesn't know that she was a princess when she told him her name including the last name, ' Kinomoto'. I'm sorry!!! But I promise that they will meet.

* * *

**Chapter 15- Syaoran's Return**

_**Syaoran's Chambers…**_

" Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran heard the familiar voice calling out his name in a kind, sisterly tone; yet, he could not wake up his drained body.

" Syaoran, wake up." Fuutie said as she gently shook Syaoran out of slumber. Syaoran finally opened his eyes, seeing well-known people, crowded around his bed, each person splashed with solemn faces. Fuutie's arms support Syaoran's back as he tried to sit up. He blinked away the blur from his sleepy eyes. Eriol was right beside his bedside; he was always there for him. Tomoyo was next to him, gripping onto Eriol's arm for reassurance and his three other sisters occupy the remainder space around the bed.

" Syaoran, what happened?!?" Femei, Xiefa, and Fanran all cried while Fuutie stayed silent.

Syaoran frowned.

" I think Xiao Lang should have time alone with his close companions first." Fuutie whispered. The girls grimly nodded and exited the room along with Fuutie behind them.

_**I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone  
A faint sigh painting a stroke of white  
In the ephemeral nature of the changing seasons  
Tears overflowed without any reason  
"Even now I love you..."**_

---

" S-Syaoran, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked. " I-I mean Prince Syao-

" IT'S...okay, Tomoyo, no need to be so formal." Syaoran said. " I feel fine, just a few bruises here and there. I think I will go take a walk now." Syaoran pulled himself up, flinching slightly from the echoing sting around his wounded area.

" I'm-I'm fine..." Syaoran panted. He fell backwards and Eriol caught him by the shoulders.

" Careful, take things slowly. Don't be so impatient, Syaoran. You must take care of yourself." Eriol scolded. He slowly lowered Syaoran's head against the pillow. " So, I guess you never found Sakura, huh?"

Syaoran shook, his face grimaced.

" I did for awhile. I held her in my arms. It felt nice." Syaoran whispered in a soothing voice, " I admit my love to her. We were going to marry if we come back to this castle. I was excited" His expression turned angry and his voice cracked "...Then that bastard Kira came back and pushed Sakura down a trap hole. After I killed Kira for good, I searched for Sakura down that hole and she was gone. I went everywhere! She was nowhere in sight! I don't know how else she could have vanished. Maybe I have mistaken myself...maybe she fell somewhere else."

Syaoran turned his back onto Eriol and Tomoyo. " I don't think I would ever see her again. I don't have the strength, the will to carry on."

" Don't say that!" Eriol said in a stern voice. " You love her! I'm sure you will find her someday. I will help you search for her after you regain your strength. I miss her too, you know."

Tomoyo moved uncomfortable in place, she had a question that she needed to ask. Her curiosity was too much to bear that she just let it out, " Who is Kira?"

Syaoran turned back around, his eyes steadying with Tomoyo's. His mouth wavered and he scowled. " A man from my past is all I can say for now. I don't want to remember all this pain. I will explain everything later. Please, please guys, I wish you guys to leave me in peace for now. I beg of you." Syaoran said as he felt a headache brewing up.

" I almost forgot," Eriol said and paused near the door, " your mother requested your appearance in her chambers after you had your dinner. She is dying of an unknown illness and want to say some words to you."

" I don't care for that wench." Syaoran said in a stiff voice. He folded his hands over his stomach and leaned his head deep into the pillow like an ignorant child. " She was never a real mother to me. I'm sure you know of that Eriol...but...she is my mother, and I will present myself for I am her son."

Eriol nodded and grabbed Tomoyo's hand lightly as they both left Syaoran's room.

* * *

_**Outside Yelen's Chambers...**_

" Eriol, it's alright. I can walk on my own. I don't want my mother to be suspicious of my whereabouts those last few days ago." Syaoran panted in pain. " I will walk bravely."

" Are you sure, I wouldn't want you falling, dear cousin." Eriol said.

" Just knock the door for me...(_knock_, _knock_)...thanks, I appreciate it."

" Come in..." A faint voice mumbled.

" Well, here goes nothing." Syaoran limped into the room, hiding any sign of pain. He came across an armchair and sat himself down awkwardly. He looked around the area for he never saw the inside of his mother's room before. He admitted to himself, it sure was a nice room. It has, long, silk curtains, the color of sand that starts from the top of the window and glides down to the floor like a smooth, flowing river. The room is maroon color with a few antiques here and there. It was a comfortable resting place for Syaoran's eyes are already failing to stay awake. This room relieved him so much because this room still lingers his father's smell and the crisp feel of his undying presence. Syaoran took a sharp breath.

" Syaoran, is that you?" Yelen said weakly.

" Yes, it is me, mother." Syaoran said in a low tone.

" Well, come here up to my bed, can't you see that I'm near death here!" Yelen could of screamed at the top of her lungs if she weren't in weak condition. Syaoran got up from the chair and took slow steps towards his mother, wincing in pain from each step he took. Tears would have welled from his eyes but he would not shed tears in front of his mother, the woman who made him unaware of life. Moments later, he was by her bedside, looking down at his mother's old face. He was wrapped up in so much emotion and regret. Honestly, he felt bad. She lay there on the bed as if she was paralyzed and she looked so skinny with her flesh tightening around her bone. He had look away, unable to set his eyes on his dying mother. He felt sad and his dispassionate face turned to forlorn glances. There are some things that have to be resolved to put peace in the world. Syaoran needs to communicate with his mother. It is something that has to be done for her to exit to the afterworld.

" Mother, I never truly hated you for all the things you've done to me. I know you will never love me; you will never love me as your son. I don't understand why...but I know that's true." Syaoran said with trembled vocals as if chilled air passed through him.

" Urgh...Syaoran, I loved your father so much, you know that. The thought of him being around someone else just hurts me so much. I just want to apologize for everything I caused to you. I won't lie to you, but I regret everything I've done to you. You are my boy." Yelen said, her tone becoming weaker and weaker.

" Before I die, you are to be engaged to the daughter from the Rae Kingdom."

" WHAT! No mother, I will marry Sakura if I ever find her. I will never marry Meilin." Syaoran said in a hoarse voice.

" You can never marry Sakura." Yelen said.

" AND WHY NOT?!?!" Syaoran said in an outraged tone.

" Besides, I already promised you to the Rae Kingdom. It is too late. Also, a prince can never be with a servant….

" Mother, what…please, I'm sorry! I don't want to be with Meilin. Mother, wake up!" Syaoran looked down at deathly pale skin. " Mother...

_**The continually falling sadness, changes into pure white snow  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more**_

_**

* * *

Kinomoto Castle… **_

Sakura carefully slip on her ashen colored gown, with patterns of small-encrusted jewels. The gown was simply lovely. It has a light pink ribbon around the neckline, the bodice and the bottom of the dress. It hugged every curve on her body perfectly. She looks absolutely adorable having her hair pulled smoothly in a perfect bun with a few strands of honey-brown hair falling over her face portraying gorgeous structures. Two white and pink cherry blossoms were woven into her hair. Her grateful servants did everything so Sakura would glow for tonight ceremony. Sakura insisted that she could prepare herself, but they said, ' A princess shouldn't go through all this trouble. She shall be made perfectly from top to bottom!'

" Lovely!" Rika squealed. Rika was Sakura's new assistant who helped Sakura remember her place around the Kinomoto Kingdom. After all, she was Sakura's childhood friend from back then. Rika clapped her hands to dismiss the servants.

" So are you ready to go to your party?' Rika said with eyes gleaming. Sakura smiled gawkily.

" I'm a little anxious in meeting old friends and relatives but I'm also excited." Sakura said. " You sure look amazing in that blue dress."

" Why thank you! Come on, let's go. We wouldn't want to be late for your homecoming!"

" Hai, " Sakura breathed, she had butterflies in her stomach. She felt like a wreck. " I can't believe that I'm finally home."

" Oh dear, I have to go now, I'll meet you downstairs with everyone else, your father would announce your entrance and that's when you'll go downstairs." Rika rushed through her words, running them together. She looked at Sakura and smiled, " Don't worry, you look fine and everybody will treat you right." She hugged Sakura and left.

_**We didn't understand each other and hurt each other over and over again  
Even at those times you were always kind  
I cut myself on the suddenly surrendered ring  
As our promises to each other were not granted  
"Even now I remember..."**_

---

" Everyone! Please quiet down! SHOOSH!!! Okay, I said shush!!! Okay, al right now, all of you may be wondering about why this ceremony took place at such short notice. Well, this is a ball for the long, lost princess. All of you probably wonder what happen to that princess…she disappeared without a trace, leaving all of us here, grieving over her departure and for Queen Nadeshiko as well." Fujitaka said, with a shaky voice at mentioning his late-wife's name. " People here tonight! Your princess has return..." King Fujitaka exclaimed, covering up his pain with a smile. The ballroom suddenly quieted down and many gasps and whispers were heard throughout the room

' The princess is back?'

' She is alive?'

Sakura slowly walked down the long, marble staircase. People in her kingdom looked up at her with widen eyes. Some were shock with disbelief. Some were happy in finally seeing her in person. Sakura hesitantly waved, making the crowd applaud.

" Princess Sakura Kinomoto everybody!!!" King Fujitaka yelled, " My daughter has return!!!"

So, the party has begun and many people came up to greet Sakura.

" Princess, you look lovely tonight." A tall boy with light brown eyes said. His eyes held lust and mischievous. Sakura smiled, uneasy with his eyes fixed on her.

" T-Thank you." Sakura whispered. The boy moved closer to her. Sakura looked around, hoping that someone standing near would help her but everyone were either dancing or eating.

" Would you like to dance?" He asked in a hot breath as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Um-

Suddenly, a hand grasped the boy's wrist tightly and thrust them away from contact with Sakura's shoulder.

" Leave my sister alone! Obviously, she does not want to dance with you." Touya roared. He turned the boy around and pushed him back into the crowd of dancing people.

" You little gaki!" He muttered. " Sorry Sakura, he's a bad kid and I don't want you socializing with that fool. Be careful, okay." Touya warned.

Sakura nodded and watched him walk to a girl to ask for a dance.

_**The fading memories are too brilliant as always  
I wanted to be closer by  
We can't meet again but you were always close to hold me up  
Just you, don't change yourself**_

Sakura inwardly sighed as she played with her bangs. ' I feel so out of place.' Sakura thought. ' Where is Rika?' Sakura felt eyes on her and she looked up to a very handsome boy gaping at her. He was tall and very lean, wearing a white, flawless suit. His eyes were the lightest, fierce blue and looks so intense behind those glasses. He has snow-white hair that masked part of his face. He looked very striking. The boy smiled lightly at Sakura and walked towards her. He bowed to her.

" Good evening, Princess Sakura." He whispered and grabbed her hand to place a light kiss upon the soft skin. Sakura blushed.

" My name is Yukito Tsukishiro." He said in a smooth voice. Sakura looked into his eyes, with her small hand still in his long, slender ones.

" Nice to meet you, Mr. Tsukishiro." Sakura replied; a tint of color grew across her cheeks.

" Would you care to dance with me?"

Sakura left his eyes to scan for her brother if he's anywhere in sight. Then she looked back to the angel-like man.

" I-I love to." Sakura stammered. Yukito gently pulled Sakura onto her feet and led her into the dancing floor. He curled his fingers into her fingers and gently placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him. He smelled of sandalwood and spices. There was also a slight scent of primrose. Sakura put her free hand on Yukito's broad shoulders as she drowned into his angelic eyes and grew faint of his intoxicating perfume. He took her across the floor, dancing in rhythm with the music.

" You're a wonderful dance." He whispered elegantly.

" Thank y-you, you are too." Sakura breathed.

The song finished and a slow song replaced it.

_**I can't erase those last tears you showed me**_

_**Even if I disappear along with this white snow  
I want to always bloom in your heart**_

" Would you like another round?" Yukito asked kindly. Sakura nodded, feeling very light and drowsy. She placed her head against Yukito's hard chest as he glided her around the room, sweeping her off her feet. Some people would stop and looked on for they dance ever so beautifully.

Fujitaka was sitting in his throne as Touya walked up beside him.

" Father, do you approve of this match?" Touya asked as he took a sip of dark wine.

" Hmm...w-who?" Fujitaka asked as he turned to his son.

" Sakura and Yukito."

Fujitaka raised an eyebrow. " Son...why aren't you having fun? You should go out and dance with these lovely ladies tonight. I see some of them has eyes for you."

" I'm a little tired right now and I already dance with a few of them."

Fujitaka sighed. " Don't worry boy, I'm sure Yukito would be perfect for Sakura. He is a good man and comes from a good family, which I know of. You know, they were meant to be before Sakura disappeared. Now please, let Sakura dance with the man, don't cause any trouble."

" Yes..." Touya groaned, " I understand."

* * *

_**In The Balcony…**_

Yukito took Sakura away from the noisy guests and loud music and guided her into an empty balcony with a glass table and a couple of seats. Sakura skidded down the rough path of the balcony and placed her hands on the rough, cold railings.

" It's beautiful, isn't it Yukito. I mean, look at the stars." Sakura gasped as she held her head high.

" Beautiful, I know." Yukito ushered, his eyes, contently gazing at Sakura's perfect rounded eyes, small pointed nose, and full, pink lips. She turned around, bright green eyes flashing at him.

" I had such a good night!" She smiled, playing with the beads of her gown. Yukito walked up to her.

" You're more beautiful than when I last saw you." Yukito said with half opened eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

_**We held each other close, don't forget that warmth  
Even if you love someone else  
I'll never let go of the sound, the last I heard of your voice  
I want to fall into a deep sleep  
The continually falling sadness, changes into pure white snow  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more**_

" Don't you remember how close we were when we were younger?" He smiled and cupped her face. " Even though I was young back then. I was ten. You were five. I held feelings for you. I was devastated when I heard news of your kidnapping; I supposed that's what happened. Every night, I prayed for your return. I am so happy that you finally came back." He whispered with dazed features.

" Sakura, you and I were to be engaged those many years ago. We both wanted it. I just want to know that I still held this feeling very dear for you close to my heart even now. I hope you feel the same."

Yukito bent down and gently placed his lips above Sakura's. Sakura's eyes widen. It was a warm kiss but nothing more. Yukito broke the kiss and smiled weakly.

" I want to know if you'd like to remain engaged and marry soon."

Sakura looked up at him. His eyes contained hope and much triumph. Sakura didn't want to hurt him and she did remember that day when she wanted to marry him but that time, she was just a little girl. She couldn't believe that he still remember that and held her close to his heart. Sakura doesn't know if she still loves him after all this time but she doesn't' want to hurt him either. He's been so good to her when she was young and still today.

' I will just learn to love him. My feelings for him are sort of coming back.' Sakura thought.

" I-I want to marry you." Sakura stammered. Yukito smiled brightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her to place a small kiss once more under the starry night.

_**"Please hold me tight just once more..."**_

* * *

I guess I'll be getting flames for this chapter! (Sob') Please everyone, bear with me and don't rush me! I promise that this will be SxS in the end. They will meet! Don't forget to review. I offer suggestions too. Also, some of the words in the poem aren't mine. I don't really use rich words and I want to spice up my story, so I use part of these words from another source, more like different sources and put them together, lol. I can't seem to find rhymes anymore, but it's okay because poems don't have to have rhymes. If people are confuse about this story, I would be happy to explain things after the story is finish. Yeah I know, long time, but please be patient with me. I probably won't be able to do my normal update because I'm sick. I hate getting colds and cough every winter. It sucks! Anyway, don't forget to **review**. 


	16. Finding You

**A/N- I apologize for not updating for over two weeks. Sorry to keep all of you waiting!!! I was absent first of all because I was sick, yes; my coughing fits last a long time. Second, I was enjoying my vacation; school has been very hectic. Third, I became wicked lazy. I'm sure those are good excuses, lol. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!!! Wow, I'm so abrupt. Oh yes, Happy late Christmas and New year, lol.**

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine...

* * *

****Chapter 16- Finding You**

He was running; scampering in many directions as if he's been going in an endless circle. His face held desperation and strong affection. As he ran, his rugged sword would drag behind him. He wanted to let go, so he can sprint at a quicker pace, but who knew what dangers lurked ahead of him.

_**Drawn in a glass-like dream**_

_**Embraced by that warmth**_

_**Awakened by a distant voice**_

_**"**_ _**Just kill me here!" **_

His fierce amber eyes searched each end of the murky forest. Someone had called his name earlier and he wanted to find that person.

" Where are you?" His voice trembled, eyes frantically wandering. " I want to find you!"

" Syaoran…" A voice echoed.

He shot his head in that direction of the haunting, saintly voice. He was taken back by startling features.

He watched her slender figure; she beckoned him closer. He pranced, keeping steady from his feverish form. She smiled weakly at him as she brought out her arms. Her eyes were glistening green and her white, long dress flowed as she stood on a large rock.

" Sakura…" Syaoran breathed as he absently walked towards her, distracted from objects on the ground that would or had already make him trip and fall.

He was in front of the enthralling beauty. He put his arms around her, suddenly drained of agony or whatever been hurting him all these times. He looked at her as he held her. She smiled. His heart dropped.

" Sakura, I-I miss you so much. I-

He kissed her softly. Her taste was too overpowering that he almost fainted. He broke the kiss and just held her close to him. She looked up at his face with a dazed expression. He smiled at her. After some time, he started to undo the back buttons of her gown, revealing her soft, lightly tanned skin.

Strangely, Sakura's form became transparent and he felt right through her.

" Sakura? Wh-What's happening? W-Where are you going? SAKURA!!!" He lost his balance and fell over the rock. He was falling quite fast and headed towards the violently streaming river.

…

Syaoran woke up, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and he was breathing offbeat.

" S-Sakura!" He panted. He looked around the dim room and realized that he had another dream about _her_.

* * *

After Yelen's death, Syaoran brought out the whole kingdom to search for the girl with alluring green eyes. Weeks went by and still...no Sakura. Every night, Syaoran suffered from nightmares that brought pain to his chest and tears that threatened to spill. The girl's missing form was what caused terror to Syaoran each nightfall, making him restless for the morning day's search.

" ...Just find her! I want the whole kingdom looking for her! No more fakes pretending to be her. I want Sakura back!" Syaoran heaved furiously and slammed his fist onto the desk. He looked at Wei solemnly then he waved his hand in irritation so that Wei would leave promptly.

" I hope you know...how much she means to me." Syaoran whispered before Wei.

" Yes s-sire," Wei stammered and bowed clumsily. Everyone in the kingdom searched for the missing young lady with emerald eyes. It was an order from the king, Syaoran Li. However, each day, people grew tired of the same event ending in the same result. Even Eriol and Tomoyo showed sign of hopelessness and daunt. For Syaoran, he just kept on going.

Syaoran did everything to find _her_.

* * *

**Study Chambers**

Syaoran sat in an armchair, eyes glued to scenes happening outside the window. The sun began to set and the moon raised itself to silence the atmosphere. The clouds continued to pass by quietly in the darkening sky.

_Knock Knock_

" Come in..." Syaoran said lazily. He listened to the sounds of the door opening and then closed. He heard shoes hitting the ground. Those footsteps were approaching him. Syaoran picked up his head and saw Eriol. Then he refocused his gaze back to the glass window as if no one was there at all. His amber eyes were dark and cloudy and his chestnut hair framed his eyes. No one could see his pain or understand how empty he felt.

" Good evening cousin, it's such a calm night, isn't it?" Eriol exclaimed, standing right beside Syaoran.

" Yes..." Syaoran spoke in a low, sad tone.

" A-and look at that outstanding pond a-and...those tall grasses." Eriol blurted. Syaoran turned his glance back to Eriol. He scowled.

" Eriol, do you want to tell me something?"

Eriol sighed loudly and became quiet.

" Eriol? Just tell me..." Syaoran gave him a quizzical look, " I'll take any news you'll offer. What could be worse than my situation right now?"

Eriol lowered his head in defeat. Someone has to tell him.

" Your marriage to the Rae Kingdom's daughter is...nearing. In two more weeks, the princess will come to this kingdom and the ceremony will take place here."

Syaoran's face contorted in disbelief and he placed his hands over it.

" Nooooooo!" He grimaced, " H-how could I have forgotten..."

_**No matter how much I crave for that**_

_**The figure rising up inside my soul**_

_**Is not what you call reality?**_

_**But I can't possibly go back**_

**One Year Later...**

* * *

Syaoran's marriage to Meilin wasn't that horrific. Even though they were husband and wife, he would not give her his love or produce a child with her. Syaoran thought he would learn to love her by now but his heart wouldn't give in. Everything was all-wrong! His life wasn't supposed to be with...with this MEILIN.

" Dearest, come sit down and have breakfast with me." Meilin said as she took a slice of fruit to her lips.

" Sorry, I'd love to but I can't, I'm off to an early training with Eriol. I haven't been training since last year and I need to catch up." Syaoran said in a tender voice with a friendly posture. Meilin smiled.

" Maybe another time then," Meilin said. She was hiding her disappointment.

Syaoran nodded and walked swiftly away until he was twenty feet from her. He bent low and hid behind a shabby bush. Syaoran waited there for approximately five minutes and saw a male servant came from a door. The Li Kingdom didn't have male servants before but Meilin insisted to have at least five. She said that she was used to the male servants back at her castle and that Syaoran should do his best to make her comfortable in her new environment. So, he got her those types of servants. Syaoran watched intently. The servant's name was Jamesu Nioku. He had a bottle of sake and two wine drinking glasses.

The two laughed and drank their wine.

Syaoran looked at them as if he could care less. He just walked away. ' She is just flirting again.'

* * *

**Training Room**

Syaoran saw his old sword, hanging on the wall. It still looked new as if nothing has touched the blade. Syaoran placed his long fingers on the cold metal. All of a sudden, he was drowned in haunting memories that he thought would never returned now that he was a married man. The memories of Sakura had revived itself. The thought of her name pinched his heart and made him lightheaded. He touched the sword again and felt nothing this time. How strange?

The sword went up high in the air and came down, slashing the hanging puppet. It was punctured and sand began to flow out smoothly.

_**That vanished memory that I can't remember**_

_**It's driving me mad again**_

_**" Unforgettable," that vanished word revives itself**_

_**" Who are you now?"**_

" Argh!" Syaoran shouted as he took another whip at the bag. Training has brought the past back to him. He wanted to get it all away by beating up puppets. He couldn't forget the way he fought back then and the way he strived to survive. It was very hectic for him to handle a sword all over again for it was just too much.

' Still today, I can't get you out of my mind.'

Syaoran went after another puppet hanging on the pole. He took a quick strike. Sweat was forming on his forehead and his hair was drenched into a dark brown color. His breathing was heavy.

' I should feel shame for thinking about you for I am already a married man. Even though Meilin is possibly like that too, but I would never sink to her level, will I?'

Syaoran hollered as he struck a bulky bag with material much harder than the other puppets. Somehow, he managed to make a hole in it and let sand gush out.

' I'm suppose to remain faithful to Meilin. It is tradition. Why else had my father stayed by mother's side?'

The door swung open and banged against the wall violently making a loud 'thud'. Syaoran dropped his sword and placed one hand to his ear as he angrily glared in the path where the dirty clamor came from.

It was Eriol.

" Syaoran..." Eriol panted. Syaoran noticed something in Eriol's hand.

" Sorry that I was late. Several minutes ago, Mr. Wei stopped me by the hallway and gave me this weird thing. I think it's a book." Eriol smiled, " He informed me that I was to received this 'book' when I reached the ripe age of eighteen. Strange how I got it a couple of months after my 'recently turned eighteen'," Eriol paused as he looked at the object, " This bloody thing has so many locks! I'm sure it's a very rare book but I c-can't seem to o-open it." Eriol growled as he played with the locks.

" My god, you sure banged it up pretty hard," Syaoran said as he glared at the scratch marks and many teeth bites all around the supposedly book.

" I didn't do that. I-I suspect that it was Mr. Wei who tried to open MY book!" Eriol groaned, still struggling. He placed the book on a small table. " I wonder how you open it?"

Syaoran took the book in his hand. He peered at the metal tightly bounded to the book and the oval shape imprint that must be the foremost lock. Syaoran looked at the lock and then at Eriol's hand. He thought for a moment.

" Syaoran? You know how to open-argh!

Syaoran grabbed Eriol's fingers and placed each one on what seemed to be the main lock. Eriol looked on with interest and worriment. It was the thumb that activated it. A flash of light appeared and the metal disappeared and the book opened. Seconds later, a letter slipped out. Eriol slowly looked up at Syaoran's face; he nodded reassuringly. Eriol carefully edged himself closer to the letter. He opened it.

_Dear Eriol,_

_You may be wondering what this book holds when you saw that magical flash. We will tell you that this book will start your training of wizardry. Confuse? Clearly, you are born a true wizard! Now think about all those strange times and many coincidents that happened when you were seventeen. It is all you, boy! We're glad to know that you were able to open the book. You were born intelligent and we know you love to read!!! Inside this book is full of sorcery and your family's history of the Hiiragizawa. You may be wondering where you were originated from, yes? Of course you do, boy! There was a Hiiragizawa Kingdom once back then; but now, it is long time destroyed and you _were brought up with the Li Kingdom. We're sure that they've been very good to you and trained you hard because we have a strong trust with Toichi Li. Now, I want you to move on and study the book. We hope you become the strongest magician just like us. Love you son!

Your parents,

Lioko and Kim Hiiragizawa

Eriol's face lit up. He thought of all the strange times and coincidents.

_-Falling from the window and surviving..._

_-Knowing that Sakura would be okay when she jumped from the window..._

It was so strange and there must have been more.

" What, what's in the letter Eriol?" Syaoran asked impatiently. Syaoran would have stomped his feet if Eriol continued to prolong his silence. Eriol's eyes flashed with excitement.

" I am a wizard!!! I have magical powers!" Eriol exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

Eriol flipped through the book and a necklace with a blue crystal floated in the air. Eriol smiled and took the jewel and put it around his neck.

" This is so cool!" Eriol yelled and laughed. His eyes grew large.

" Syaoran..."

" What?"

" T-this is a map to the hidden Kinomoto Kingdom..."

_**Collecting each broken glass piece**_

_**Those were the lost memories**_

_**Like an intricate puzzle, **_

_**It's driving me mad once more**_

* * *

**The Next Day...**

" I told Meilin that I'm going to a meeting with the nobles. You think she bought it?" Syaoran said as he checked all the equipments.

" Probably," Eriol said as he scratched his head, " or maybe she wants you gone so she can spend time with that male servant."

" Don't say that. She's very flirty but she wouldn't go beyond that." Syaoran said and thought, " So, Tomoyo couldn't come?"

" No, she told me that Ms. Mikuto wouldn't let her off with all those chores." Eriol said wretchedly.

Syaoran laughed, " Anyway, shall we be on our way. Well? Lead the way, magician!"

" Of course."

**One day later...**

" Hmmm, let's see. This map tells us to pass that mountain." Eriol muttered to himself. His shirt was torn from when that small, blue bird attacked him. He would have used magic if he knew how.

Syaoran's glared at the black mountain. He grew tense of the familiarity. " Let's pass through it quickly." Syaoran stated.

" Anxious, are we?" Eriol chuckled. So, they kept walking.

_**While trembling, I hold out my hands just so slightly.**_

_**I'm scared of the light but I can't sneak out.**_

_**Inside my heart, only your vanished memory can't be found**_

_**Collecting all of your fragments, where should I go now?**_

****

**One hour later...**

The day was still bright and the sun brought thirst to Syaoran's throat. Eriol seemed fine, however. There was a distinct sound of leaves rustling and soft 'squawking'. Syaoran stopped and flipped around.

" Hey! You hear that?" Syaoran asked. Eriol turned around and saw a blur of blue flapping towards him.

" Argh, it's that darn bird again!" Eriol roared. He moved his hands in the air to shoo the bird away. It squawked and pecked fiercely at Eriol's shoulder.

" Ouch you stupid bird!" Eriol yelled. " Squawk!" " You stupid bird!" " Squawk! Squawk!"

**Several Hours later...**

'' Ugh, thanks cousin." Eriol said angrily. " But did you need to hit me in the face with my own book?"

" Yes...it scared the bird away, didn't it?"

" I wonder why it didn't go after you!"

Suddenly the ground started shaking.

" Eriol, do something!" Syaoran gasped. Eriol; tackily, started flipping through the pages. The pages were blank!

" What!?!" Eriol thought for a moment. " Um...shaking ground, freeze your trembling sound!" The ground stopped and Syaoran and Eriol fell on their bums.

" Wow, how did you know?" Syaoran asked.

" I didn't! I-I just used rhyming words like-a, like poetry." Eriol said, pleased. He smirked.

" I ERIOL!!! COMMAND YOU TO GIVE US CAKE. NOW FOLLOW MY DEMAND!" Eriol yelled and a cake appeared.

" Wow! Maybe you should work on your words and make it more powerful, urgh, and presentable a-and entertaining. Those words are like, not suitable for a...wizard of your standing stature." Syaoran said as he grabbed a piece of pre-sliced cake and took generous bites.

Eriol eyed him dangerously. " I will try another incantation, maybe for your benefit and for me as well."

" Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom, lead us to our dear cherry blossom!" Eriol yelled. They both waited and nothing happened. Eriol looked to Syaoran and shrugged.

" It's okay Eriol, at least we have the map." Syaoran said as he grimaced. He finished off his cake and took a step forward. The grass broke apart and Syaoran fell down a narrow hole.

* * *

_**Inside a soft, sparkling mist, I gaze upon you**_

_**I can see your troubled looks,**_

_**Even now…**_

**Syaoran's Pov**

" Urgh, where am I?"

" Syaoorannnnn! Are you okkaaayy?" Eriol's voice echoed. I stood up and rubbed my aching head.

" Y-yeah, I'm fine!" I yelled back, shivering from the cold breeze coming my way. I looked around my surroundings and saw a girl in a lovely white dress. She was sitting by the streaming river holding a cherry blossom in the palm of her hand. She started to pluck the petals from the bud. Each petal was scattered into the river and they flowed down stream. She got up and climbed a boulder.

She must have heard my presence.

" Yukito?" She said in that familiar voice that seems so vague to memory. She has a beautiful sounding voice; much mature I guess. Still, I knew who she was but I found it hard to speak since there's a lump forming in my throat. She turned around, emerald eyes gawking at me in a shy way.

" S-Sakura?" I choked.

Her expression was strange because she had no loving emotion in them. She looked as if she doesn't know me. I felt my heart dropped at the cold greeting. I had hoped for her to run to me but all that slid from her mouth was,

" Who are you?"

Unexpectedly, someone had placed hands on my shoulder. I dared not turned around.

_**Your smiling figure that I can remember**_

_**Like it's etched in my mind**_

_**Like broken glass shards, you're screaming now!**_

_**While always inside of me,**_

_**---**_

_**"Hold me..." I whisper**_

* * *

A/N- Well, tell me what you guys think. I hope it was interesting enough and also, thanks everybody for reviewing! I did, however, get few flames, but that's okay, I knew it was coming. Anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't updated fast enough, but I think I'm going to update regularly like I used to before. 


	17. Confused Self

**A/N- Wow! I finally exceeded 200 reviews! Thank you everyone who reviews and makes this story worthwhile. Sorry that this story is another late update cuz' my Internet was down for a while, lol.**

_MisunderstO-od-child-_ A map slipped from the book that was given to Eriol from Wei, so that's how both of them found out Sakura was from the Kinomoto Kingdom cuz' her last name is Kinomoto. I can't believe you skipped through it!!! LoL Jp!

_gUrLa-aYa-16-_ Sakura lost her memories because she fell down the hole and smacked her head on the rock. That was in the...14th chapter. It says it at the beginning.

**Anymore questions?**

Okay, now the story:

* * *

**Chapter 17-Confused Self**

_**A silver dream, the sweetly spun sound of the rain  
Now, who's that standing behind you?  
Once more, close your eyes so we can meet**_

" Where did you come from?" The voice spoke in a soft-like, yet deadly tone. He was upset that this intruder was able to get in what was meant to be hidden and hard to pass in. This boy is rather unrecognizable and in the Kinomoto Kingdom, everybody knows everybody. In other words, he did not know this boy.

Syaoran closed his eyes. " My name is Syaoran Li and I'm from the Li Kingdom…Can you please remove your fingers from my shoulders?" Syaoran said; a bit annoyed.

The man put his hands to his sides. " I see...how did you get into this kingdom?" He asked a second question. It was so mind-boggling. He should have this 'boy' jailed for no proper manners. ' Wait, he's a Li? Hmmm...I've heard of that castle before.'

" I-I...-

" How did you know Sakura's name?" Yukito said in a velvety tone. He eyed Syaoran suspiciously.

" I knew her from a year ago..." Syaoran replied and turned around to glare up at the man with silky, snow-white hair, and agitated ice-blue eyes behind white edge spectacles. Yukito raised an eyebrow in disbelief. ' He knows _my Sakura?' _He glanced up at Sakura to see if she showed any sign of knowing him as well.

" Sakura, do you know this boy?" Yukito asked when she kept gaping at Syaoran in mere baffled stares.

She jumped off the rock and took slow steps towards them. She had her gaze on Syaoran the whole time. Confusion stirred up in her and she desired knowledge from this strange boy. Her eyebrows narrowed and she crossed her arms.

" How did you know my name?" She asked; repeating what Yukito just said. She started to circle Syaoran, inspecting him carefully.

Syaoran blushed. " Because I know you, I've seen you. I met you before. W-we were...-" Syaoran stopped talking when Yukito looked at him angrily.

" Whatever you had with her in the past is already over! And you can see it in her face that she doesn't know you...Maybe you mistaken her as someone else."

" Her name is Sakura and this is the Kinomoto Kingdom, isn't it?! How is it possible that I have mistaken her from someone else!" Syaoran yelled. He looked to Sakura. " Sakura?" He pleaded.

Sakura's eyes glazed with tender and a tint of red graced her face. " I'm sorry. I really don't know who you are."

_**My burned out heart is bound in chains  
My torn wounds are embraced by the sun  
The light and shadows piercing my body, watching...**_

Syaoran was struck back with complete dilemma and he could have dropped if Yukito didn't grab him by the arm and forced him up roughly.

" I suggest you follow us back to the castle for some questionings." He quietly growled.

" Sakura?" Syaoran said in a frantic tone, " You and I were to be together back at my castle."

" It is too late! Sakura is my fiancé!" Yukito retorted.

Syaoran's eyes welled up with tears from shock and disillusionment.

---

" Syaooorannnnn!!!" Eriol's voice echoed.

" Who is that now?" Yukito yelled. He looked up and his eyes widened in fear. Eriol had leaped down the hole and came plummeting down. He fell onto Yukito, knocking him out of conscious.

" Yukito!" Sakura gasped. She looked at Eriol, ' Why?'. Eriol looked at her and smiled brightly.

" What is wrong with you men?!? Get off Yukito!" She cried as she pushed Eriol forcefully aside. " Yukito?" She whispered tenderly as she held him close to her chest. Syaoran stood there in stressful awe. He couldn't bear to see Sakura stroking the head of another man, even though he is already married BUT all of this was too unreal; he could not stand it! To get away from it all, he…fainted. He would not attack an unconscious man and if Yukito wasn't unconscious, he still wouldn't beat the crap out of him. He doesn't want to hurt Sakura like he did those few years ago.

* * *

_**Kinomoto Kingdom**_

Syaoran woke up to a strange yet tranquil environment. He rubbed his tired eyes and saw Eriol sitting in the chair, turning pages from the book containing such magic that were thought to be fake.

" I thought we would have been in a jail cell." Syaoran said in a hoarse voice.

Eriol looked up. " Oh you're up already. " he smiled. " I thought we would but Sakura told me if I carried Yukito to her kingdom, then we wouldn't be in any trouble. I used my magic to carry both of you here. I when I got to the gates, the guards were like, ' It's the wizard, Sorcerer Eriol!' and other stuff. I was like, ' How do you guys know who I am?' and they were like, you hold the sorcerer's necklace. Lada lada ya…it ends there. Afterwards, I found out I was their ally. So, how are you doing?"

Syaoran inwardly sighed, " Sakura doesn't know who I am. She has no absolute memory of me or you or ANYTHING from my kingdom. W-what do you suppose had happened?" Syaoran asked. He was in frustration.

" I don't know. Maybe something had happened that made her lose her memories. I kept asking her about it but she kept on changing the subject. I'm like looking...through this...book to find some information." Eriol said as he continued flipping the pages impatiently. He was thirsty for some information.

" I see...Is there some way to get her memory back?"

_**"Still, you can't change... so, close your eyes"**_

" Sorry Syaoran, I'm still trying to find stuff. I'll tell you right away if I find something, okay?" Eriol assured.

Syaoran nodded.

---

_(**Knock**, **Knock**)_

The two boys turned their head.

" You may enter," Eriol shouted as he looked back to Syaoran.

Touya came in and glared at the two boys.

" Hello, urgh..gak-gentlemens, my name is Touya Kinomoto." He looked at Eriol, " I've heard much about you, most definitely. I thought that you were simply a legend but there really is such thing as the Great Hiiragizawa, huh? That blue crystal necklace around your neck holds so much power and keeps you in control of yourself and your magic. However, I didn't know you were hanging with the Li prince."

He looked to Syaoran. " And you are from the Li Kingdom...hmmm...the cold prince and your witnessed of your father's death from when you were a boy. You must be the king now, since you are of coming of age." He looked passed Syaoran. " I don't know why you boys searched for this hidden Kinomoto Kingdom or even knew it existed. It seems really odd. Perhaps you went to look for my sister? Or one of you had something to do with my sister's near death?" He looked evilly at Syaoran then Eriol.

" No, s-sir." Eriol said. " We are her close friends."

" Oh really, then how come when I found her that fortunate evening, she was near death from losing blood and had great damaged done to her head?!"

" I will explain everything." Syaoran said in a low tone. " …A year ago, Sakura was a servant in my castle...

---

**One hour later...**(A/N: I'm sure everyone knows what happened...)

_**I can't wait until you find your way here  
Don't stop, the rain will tell you when it's over  
Don't cry, until the wishes you've drawn out have been granted**_

Touya took in all the information that Syaoran gave him.

" I thought it would be best if she didn't remember her past life now that she seems happy and content in this kingdom with Yukito as well," Touya said.

Syaoran flinched at the mentioned of Yukito's name.

" I don't intend to break Sakura's engagement to Yukito since I'm already married," Syaoran forced out, " but I just want Sakura to remember me. You know, we were very close back then."

" Do you think you could get Sakura's memories back?" Touya asked.

" I don't know."

" Maybe you can try. I'll send Yukito away for the week and you can spend time with my sister, but you better not do anything funny!" Touya warned.

Syaoran smiled, " Why are you doing this?"

" It's not for you...I just don't trust that Yukito character BUT it doesn't mean I trust you...you little gaki." Touya said. He glanced up at Eriol.

" Maybe you could take part in helping Sakura regain her memories back since you're some kind of sorcerer."

" Yesh! I know there's something in my book!" Eriol said frantically.

Touya rolled his eyes. " I'll see you guys tomorrow." He went outside and stuck his head through the door again, " Eriol, I'm sure you need another pair of shirt."

Eriol smiled. " Yes I do, don't I?"

* * *

**One day later...**

_**"Still, I can't let go... so, hold me tight"**_

" Touya, I don't see Yukito anywhere? Do you know where he-?

Sakura stopped in the dining room and saw Touya sitting there with the two boys she met from yesterday.

" Um...what's going on?" Sakura flushed. She quickly slid into seat next to Touya.

" Nothing. We're just having breakfast with our guests who will be staying in our castle for a week." Touya exclaimed. Sakura looked at him weirdly. ' Touya isn't normally friendly towards young men. He's always the one to shoo them away.' Sakura thought.

" Where did father and Yukito go?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of juice.

" They um...went to a meeting and won't come back until a week later." Touya said.

" Ooo..." She picked up her fork and noticed a pair of amber eyes staring at her. She looked towards the boy and saw his affectionate gape. She tore her eyes away from him, feeling quite embarrassed.

---

_**Syaoran's Pov **_

I couldn't look away. She's more beautiful than from the last time I saw her. _' Sakura...I can't believe I'm really seeing you...here...in front of me.' _

" Syaoran, pass the syrup." Eriol muttered.

" Oh, sorry, Eriol. Here you go."

I watched Sakura pick up the fork with her delicate fingers. She was about to eat but she stopped what she was doing. _' What's wrong?'_ She looked at me with those warm, emerald eyes. I felt myself grow hot and my head was whirling uncontrollably. _' Sakura...look how much you still affect me towards this day.'_ She turned back and presumed eating. My heart sank. She felt nothing of me compared to this extraordinary feeling I have for her. _' But I will get her back...forget about Meilin for awhile...I'm sorry Meilin but you're not who I love...Sakura will have to decide who she wants to be with...Either Yukito or me.'_

I felt someone poking me.

" Eriol, what's wrong now!?"

" I-urgh...pass the syrup?"

I looked at him and he had a sheepish grin upon his face. ARgh! I wanted to slap him right now, but I wouldn't want Sakura OR Touya to think badly of me.

" Well, that was a good breakfast," Sakura stated. " I guess I'm going to go now." She got up and bowed. _' Just like back then... She bowed like a fragile glass figurine.'_

" Excuse me, I'm going to go too." I coughed and stood up.

" But Syaoran, you haven't even touched your food yet." Touya said and smirked. I looked down at my shoes.

" I'm not hungry."

" Now little gaki, don't even waste-

" I'll eat it!!!" Eriol shouted. He jumped at the cold food on my plate as if it was his prey and I left before crumbs of food would be flying everywhere.

_**"That wish won't be granted... so, raise your hands"

* * *

**_

_**Garden...**_

_**Sakura's Pov**_

I took a walk around my garden gates. My mind was on that boy with those intense, copper-brown eyes. He looked at me as if he knew something that I should have...But what? I'm sure I've never seen him before. W-what's his name again?

" Sakura, may I court you?"

I turned around, and saw him standing there with a friendly gesture, and glowing, heart wrenching eyes. I can see sadness in those pools of amber.

" I'd wish to walk this path along side with you." He said hesitantly.

I smiled at him and nodded.

We began to walk through the shaded area where the sound of the breeze rustled the leaves and in the distance, there was a faint cry from a bird somewhere.

" Your name is Syaoran Li?" I whispered, dazzled with the calm feel of the wind.

" Yeah...I'm from the Li Kingdom. Have you heard of it before?"

I shook my head. " No, but I'm sure it's a strong Kingdom since it's you that's ruling it." I heard rich laughter. He let out a small chuckle. I glanced his way and his hands were bound to the back of his head. It was a pleasant sight. He grinned at me.

" Thank you for the compliment."

The soft ray of the sun shone through the lush of green leaves and you can hear nature bringing out the beauty of life by the blooming flowers and small, cute little critters scurrying around the grass in search of food.

I was too at eased that I haven't noticed that Syaoran had entwined his fingers within mine. I should have let go but...silly...I didn't. When the friendly stroll was close to ending, I felt as if I actually knew Syaoran from somewhere…But where? I couldn't help but let a smile graced my face. ' Yukito has never walked with me through this lovely garden park. He is always away doing some sort of business...that's why our marriage was repeatedly postponed. It's been a year now and still, he remain busy. It is nice not to feel alone for this time being...' I felt a small warm feeling in my heart. My god, what is this feeling? A sudden feeling replaced the nicer one. It was guilt. Wha-t? I realized that I'm betraying dearest Yukito by courting this man with a walk.

" What's the matter?" Syaoran said in a soothing voice. He must have noticed the creases on my face.

_**Burned by the sun; break my body  
Pain and separation; kill time  
Yearning for the sun; entrust my body  
Embraced by loneliness; kill me**_

" Oh nothing...I'll be going back to my room now. I guess I'll see you during lunch hour." I said quickly before I skipped timidly away from him. I felt bad like...like I have no manners whatsoever. Ooh! How impolite I was to leave him like that...I'm sure he doesn't know his way back.

---

_**Syaoran's Pov**_

I thought I almost reached her. I thought I almost got her memories of me back...But she's holding back with an invisible barrier. That barrier is her love shared between Yukito. Do I want to hurt him by taking away Sakura? But..She was with me first. Argh, what the hell am I doing?

She told me that she's going back to her room. Then she went. If she'd turned around for a moment, she'd see anguish masked over my face. I longed for her to be by my side. I guess it doesn't really happen in this world. Just a week's worth for a change to happen…I really hope so.

" Sakura..." I whispered. " I will get you to remember everything and how strong our love is."

-

_Flashback_

_We were in that forest after I thought Kira was dead. I had Sakura in my arms and I admitted my love to her. _

_" If we ever lost each other just like that other day, promise me that you'll never forget me." I said lovingly. I kissed her softly on the forehead and stroked her silky hair. I could feel her tremble against my chest. I held her tighter. _

_" I promise." She said._

_End Flashback_

_-_

She promised that she wouldn't forget me. Therefore, she will remember me…someday, I'm sure.

A tear swept down my face.

_' You are the only person that I'd ever truly love and I honestly want to spend my whole life with you...If only...you feel the same for me as well.'

* * *

_

**A/N- So how was it people? I'm like running out of ideas...I wished I planned through this but I'm sure I can think of something weird that'll work, lol. Don't forget to review!!! I need inspiration...maybe ideas too...**


	18. Real Affections

**A/N- Yay! There's a snow day today...that means...that I have time to write this fic...I'm like running out of ideas!!! I have to figure out how to end this story cuz' I'm so tired of writing! Well, I'm not going to abandon this story even though it's driving me crazy. I know all of you are very anxious for Sakura to get her memories back...Well...here it goes:**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Real Affections**

**Sakura's Chambers**

Sakura was sitting in front of her dressing table as she brushed her silky, auburn tresses. There was a warm feeling glowing and growing in her heart and she had a small smile on her face, a real one! She didn't know how a friendly walk could have affected her this much. Her cheeks were also warmed. She was blushing.

She remembered how cheerful she felt when she spent lunch hour with Syaoran, alone, outside in the garden. It was very pleasant to have company since her father is always busy doing paperwork and traveling, same with Yukito. Even Touya had time to avoid her, well, not done intentionally. He'd rather train and if he does see her around, he would tease her like all immature brothers out there who have younger sisters. _' Kaiju', _that was his famous saying.

Every servant was the same, just busy. It was as if this whole kingdom had a purpose to do something and Sakura just felt out of place. The close friend she had was Rika, who she saw only in the morning and at night. The point is that Sakura had been feel awfully lonely lately…until Syaoran stepped into her dull life.

It was very fortunate to have Syaoran around to talk to, but unfortunate that he'd leave in a week. She remembered his soft appeal, almost like Yukito, but his eyes shown a different side. His eyes were sincere and also sinister. Yukito's eyes never show sadness. Even though she had disappeared from his life for nearly ten years or so, his eyes still looked the same as it is. Sometimes, she would question his love for her. He seemed to change after that night when she met him at the ball.

Hours ago, Syaoran had told her that he knew her from somewhere while they were sitting outside in the fresh, daylight air. She was downright confused._ ' What is he talking about?' _She couldn't remember those gentle, amber orbs. How could she not remember someone this friendly? (A/N- At this point, Syaoran is no longer cold.)

The sky began to color into a misty darkness. It was nighttime. Rika should be coming soon. She let out a soft sight as she set the brush gently on her table. She opened her draw and started rummaging through the wooden box out of pure boredom. She felt a soft material and pulled it out. It was a delicate pink fabric that wrapped up something. _' How come I've never seen this pretty cloth before?' _She slowly unwrapped the material to reveal a shining hairpiece. It was very beautiful, especially that dark emerald stone encrusted in the middle. Her mind fogged for a moment. _' What was that about?' _She brushed it away as she continued to admire the barrette.

_**It's always so simple I could cry,**_

_**But I want to smile.**_

_**I want your affection.**_

_' I wonder where this came from?'_ She thought as she absentmindedly slid it into her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was indeed lovely. Someone had made this barrette especially for her because she can see her initials inscribed into the gold plating. The more she calmly stares at herself in the reflecting mirror, the more the jewel would look familiar.

She was knock out of trance when she heard the turning of the doorknob.

_' Finally Rika has arrive. I can't wait to tell her of my exciting day.'_ Sakura thought thoughtfully. Instead, she saw Yukito hunched over at the door, wobbling. For some reason, she was disappointed. Usually she would die to ever see Yukito for just a mere minute, that's why he spent a full day with her those two days ago, well, not really...since he was knocked out of consciousness by clumsy Eriol.

" You're home so soon." Sakura greeted nervously. Yukito's eyes were dark and those mocking eyes looked at her strange. He held a bottle of wine in his hand. He approached her in a woozy fashion.

" What? You don't want me back...You know, I've came home to just be with you for tonight." He said in that smooth tone of his. His eyes were lust filled. He advanced towards her in a swaying motion and carelessly set his half empty bottle onto the table. It wasn't placed upright; so, it tipped and the alcohol started to spill onto the marble ground. He slowly edged closer to her as he started unbutton his white sleeve shirt. Was he going to force himself on her!?

" Yukito, you know I'm not ready. You'd promised that you'd wait until we're m-married." Sakura said in a shaky tone. He put his hands around her waist. " Please!" She whimpered.

She looked into his burning ice-blue eyes. He was drunk. She can smell the alcoholic stench lingering in his breath. It made her nauseous. He looked at her angrily. " You do not want to make love to me because you don't love me!" He hissed. " Is it because you've grown accustomed to that Li brat?!"

" NO!?" Sakura cried. _' What if he's right?'_

" Liar!" He yelled. He started to tear at her nightdress and then threw her against the bed. He got on top of her. Sakura had never seen him drunk or ever witnessed his violent state. It was very scary. " HEY! I'm talking to you!!!" He said with toxin. " I will not have an ignorant wife-to-be." He pulled Sakura up and slapped her hard against the face. Sakura's eyes began to stream with tears as her cheek burned like hell.

" Yukito! I can't believe you." She cried as she stared at his angry, unfocused eyes. She got up with all her strength and pushed him out of the way as she made her escape. He rolled off the bed and fell to the ground. He passed out.

_**My true form begins to dim little by little.**_

_**From inside the surging crowd I push aside,**_

_**As long as I can't get answers**_

_**I've been searching.**_

Sakura ran down the dark, shadow-like halls, her cheeks continued to flame and her eyes were misty. She skidded to her 'comfort spot', which was out in the balcony that lead out to the heavenly garden. As she approached the outside world, she was surprised to see Syaoran standing there, this late at night. He stood tall and still with his hands clutching to the cold railings. His head was up to the sky and he let his chestnut strands blow freely in the soft breeze. She gaped at how handsome he was and how good-natured he seems. She turned her gaze away, panting, as she fell to her knees, down towards hard concrete ground. In the corner of her eyes, she saw his head shot towards her. She adverted her eyes to meet those soft, gentle eyes that were teasing her. She felt like crying because she felt dirty under his gaze. For goodness sake, she looked as if she'd been beaten up and she was now crying.

" Sakura!" Syaoran said in a worried tone. He ran to her. " What happened to you?" He whispered tenderly. His hand supported her back. He felt regret of not being there as he watched her fragile figure wake up to reality.

_**The better I becoming at telling lies and excuses,**_

_**The more I feel afraid of the emptiness inside my soul.**_

" Nothing, I-I just wanted some fresh air." She lied. He looked down at her and blushed bright red. He took off his long green cape and wrapped the warm cloth around her almost bare form.

" I supposed you rip your gown for the fun of it?" He said as he looked away. He was not joking...he wanted answers.

" No-N-no." Sakura blushed. The pain in her cheek was already gone. He grabbed both of her hands and gently pulled her up.

" If you don't want to tell me anything, then it's okay." Syaoran seriously said, but he was really upset that someone in the castle had hurt _his_ Sakura. He led her towards the railing of the balcony.

" It's a beautiful scene out tonight, isn't it?" Syaoran said in a calm accent. She did not say anything. He gazed down at her and saw the sad look in her glassy green eyes. Something had fallen from her hair and it dropped to the ground. She had not noticed anything. He bent down and picked up the barrette. Amazement caught his eye and he was filled with awe. _' The hair piece,' _He thought. She turned to him, looking at him shyly. He slid the barrette back into her hair and rested his fingers within the strands of her hair. He saw her tremble as the cold wind blew pass both of them.

_**It's always so simple...I could cry,**_

_**But I want to smile.**_

_**If I become stronger,**_

_**I'll forget even your kindness.**_

_**So I want to stay weak...**_

_**I want your affection.**_

Out of instinct, He enclosed his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She let out a small gasp. She was surprised.

" I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to...It's just that you were cold..." He said, embarrassed at his natural instincts. She blushed; his face was inches from hers that she could feel his light breath. She closed her eyes for a while. She felt good but she felt even better when soft lips connected to hers. She was swirled up in all sorts of emotions that tears actually started to slide through the corners of her closed eyes. She started to react to his kiss by parting her mouth. It was a very gentle kiss and she wanted more. The warm feeling left when his lips left hers. As she opened her eyes, she saw Syaoran Li, the boy who rescued her and saved her from Kira's grip. She remembered..._everything_.

" Thank you," She whispered. Syaoran looked at her with half opened eyes and a sheepish grin graced his face. He was still mesmerized by that kiss. It still affected him. She took the barrette from her hair, letting the hair fall and frame the sides of her face. Her eyes shone with anticipation.

" You gave me this didn't you?" She whispered to him. Syaoran's eyes widened. _' Is she getting her memories back?' _He released his itchy fingers from her waist and clasped her hands.

" Sakura! Y-You've got your memories back?" Syaoran said. She nodded.

_**People are always solitary beings.**_

_**So I need someone.**_

_**I want to be supported and supporting.**_

_**Nothing is certain,**_

_**But in my heart...I still believe.**_

Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck.

" I'm sorry that I've forgotten about you. I promised that I wouldn't but I did!" She cried. " I'm sorry that I've hurt you with my ignorance."

" Sakura, it's alright. I'm grateful to finally have you back," He cooed, " But what about Yukito."

" I DON'T LOVE YUKITO!!! I love you Syaoran." She said more quietly as she flushed. She hid her face into his chest. He gently lifted her chin with one finger to look at her beautiful, innocent features and glazed, emerald eyes. He placed his lips against her in a more passionate kiss. She moaned inside his mouth. He broke the kiss and picked her up in one swoop. He carried her into his guest bedroom.

* * *

**(Warning!!! PG13 sexual contents ahead!!!)**

* * *

He slowly undressed, dropping his garments to reveal a handsome, toned body. Sakura looked away and blushed. Syaoran picked up her head and placed his lips against her in a chaste kiss. He still had his boxers on and stood there in a kind gesture. He was very nervous.

Sakura looked up at him, frozen in place. She hesitantly pushed Syaoran's cape off her shoulders and it landed heavily to the ground. She unbuttoned her gown with shaking fingers. She stopped and said in an embarrassed tone.

" I-its my first time. I...don't know what to do."

He smirked at her, glad that she still has her innocence and now it would be his. He pushed her against the bed softly so that her head landed on the pillow. He carefully unbuttoned her gown and pulled it from her body revealing soft, creamy skin. She was shaking even more.

" Don't worry, I will be gentle. It's my first time too." He whispered in a loving voice. His legs were over her and he lowered himself so that his face was centimeters from her. He kissed her delicately on the tip of the nose. She smiled. He started to place butterfly kisses all around her in an elegant motion. She started to feel a wonderful sensation within her. She started panting wildly.

" Syaoran..." She begged and whimpered.

" I want us to remember this moment." He panted as he continued exploring her.

_**If an important thing is found,**_

_**Let's protect it till the end.**_

_**If I hit a wall that's too high...and get hurt,**_

_**I should stand up again.**_

Syaoran pulled the sheet over them, as the night got colder. The night was still; the only sign of movement were the dark fogs of the clouds passing by. It was truly a beautiful night. It was very peaceful.

" I l-love you." She whispered in a weary tone.

" I love you too." He whispered back. He kissed her on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him.

They both felled asleep under the calm, breezy night. As Syaoran slept, he had a small grin plastered to his face. _' What could go wrong?'_

_**I don't wish for anything,**_

_**Just that one is enough,**_

_**I want a place in your heart.**_

* * *

**A/N- Well that's all for now and it's not over yet. Wow, I was really uncomfortable when I was writing that intimate scene. I was trying to make it suitable for pg13 readers. It was so hard, but this story needs some romance, so I gave it to y'all. Now, please review! Please! It took a lot of guts to write this chapter!**


	19. Broken Fate

**A/N– Sorry guys that I haven't updated for a long time! I was so busy and had writers' block but I'm back and writing again! **

* * *

**Chapter 19- Broken Fate**

The sun began to rise and blazed its brilliance down into the room. He smoothed his hand across the soft sheets.

" S-Sakura?"

There was no answer.

He opened his eyes and saw an empty bed space. He got up quickly and dressed. All that wavered in his mind was, _Sakura_. He pulled up his pants and end up falling off the bed.

The sound of his fall echoed through the walls. He got up swiftly and pushed open the doors and sped downstairs.

-

-

-

" Syaoran . . . "

He stopped, frozen in his tracks. He jerked his head toward that velvety tone that acknowledged his name.

" Yukito." He said plainly. Sakura was seated beside him and she looked uncomfortable.

" My . . . you're not a morning person are you?" Yukito chuckled and placed his hand over Sakura's. She did not meet his gaze. Syaoran's heart sank. _' After this, she still wants to be with him?' _Syaoran thought. _' I don't understand.'_

" I guess so." Syaoran whispered hoarsely as he took his seat next to Touya.

_**My uncertain soul melts entirely into oblivion  
While I'm puzzled by the visible scars, I stretch out my hand**_

" Good morning, little brat . . . eh, Syaoran, have some breakfast. You're not the only one late. Eriol still hasn't arrived yet." Touya said and patted Syaoran against the back. Touya turned his attention back to Yukito.

" So, Yukito, why are you back so soon? It's only been four days." Touya asked with a suspicious glare. Yukito returned an innocent glare.

" Why? I was overwhelmed with work lately. Besides, I miss MY fiance. I'm sure she wants me to be with her after I've given up three days just for her." Yukito uttered. He tightened his grasp onto Sakura's hand. She looked up desperately but no one seems to notice except Syaoran.

" Please excuse me." She got up and gently freed her hand from Yukito's iron grip. " I have some things to do with Rika."

Yukito grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. " Very well then my dear, but be sure to report to my chambers tonight." He muttered into Sakura's ear. He placed a kiss onto her cheek and let her go.

" Have fun." He waved and slowly turned his gaze to meet with Touya's and Syaoran's. He saw a weird look in Syaoran's eyes.

" What's the matter?" He gave an almost sinister smile.

" I had already finished my breakfast. Please excuse me. I'll go see what Eriol is up to." Syaoran quickly stated. He bowed and walked out the door.

-

-

-

" Do you need any help Rika?"

Rika smiled and nodded, " Sure, you can water those peonies over there." She looked up at Sakura's face and saw a frown.

_**In a bright white field of vision, at the end, time is uncontrollable  
The tears running off won't come back, the promise from that day**_

" Huh?" Sakura whispered.

Rika looked more concern," I asked what's the matter."

" Oh nothing! I just have some things going through my mind right now." Sakura replied. She took the water bucket and walked toward the pink and purple peonies.

-

-

_Flashback_

_" Sakura." _

_She turned her head and met Yukito's sad gaze._

_" I'm sorry of what happened the other night. I just had a little too much to drink at the bar. I promised it won't happen again." He whispered tenderly. " Do you forgive me?"_

_" I-I . . . I'm sorry Yukito . . . but to tell you the truth . . . I don't want to be with you any more."_

_" W-What . . . why?" He said icily._

_" All this time, I never loved you."_

_" No, that's not it . . . I-it's SYAORAN . . . isn't it?" He gave an angry glare. " You had something with him in the past, didn't you?"_

_" NO, ugh . . . y-ye . . . No, you don't understand!" She was about to walk away but he grabbed her and thrust her against the wall. She heaved._

_" Yukito, you never used to be so violent." She coughed._

_" Shut up! Why are you causing me to stress out like this! Can't you see that I love you? Isn't that enough for you?" He hissed. He looked straight into her frightened green eyes. " Break it off!" He said urgently._

_" You can't tell me what to do! The engagement is off!" She cried._

_" If you don't . . . then something bad would happen to that Li brat." _

_" No!"_

_He smacked her against the wall again. " So you do love him!"_

_" I-_

_" Never mind that, just stay away from him. I will warn you that." He whispered softly. He traced the tears exposed onto her skin. " I'm sorry." He kissed her lightly on the lips and presumed to walk down the halls._

_End Flashback_

_-_

_-_

" Sakura, you're drowning them."

She gulped.

Syaoran lightly grabbed the water bucket from her hands.

" How can you tell?" She said in a barely audible tone.

" You're the one that taught me how to tend a garden, remember." He smiled gently at her innocent features.

She searched the garden for Rika but she was no longer there. Now she was outside and alone with Syaoran. She heard him place the water bucket to the ground and felt him take hold of her hand. It was a comforting gesture, but an affection she could never have if it risk Syaoran's health.

She thrust her hand away from contact with his. " Syaoran, I don't want to be with you. It would be best if I remain with Yukito."

_**No one could stop them, the tears, only we could forgive at our parting  
The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again **_

" Sakura, I-I don't understand."

" There is nothing else to understand but the fact that I never EVER truly loved you!" She cried, shutting her eyes tightly. Every word she said to him seemed to suffocate her more. She felt his warm hands clasp her shoulder. She flinched, however; he did not push her. She thought he would because Yukito had when she revealed the fact she didn't want to be with him.

" Sakura, look at me." Syaoran said calmly.

She picked up her head, making him see the visible tears in her pools of emerald. He kissed her on the lips. She gasped but kissed him back. He broke the kiss and embraced her tightly.

" Syaoran, I don't want to hurt you." She whimpered as she leaned into him.

" You won't if only you stay with me."

She looked up with fright screaming out of her. _' If you don't . . . then something bad would happen to that Li brat.'_

" Syaoran, I'm sorry!" She cried as she pushed away from him and sped away from his sad gaze.

" But . . . Sakura?" He watched her fleeting form in dismay. He grew angry of how everything is turning the opposite direction. " What's wrong!" He kicked the water bucket and went off to his chambers.

_**I was unfulfilled by the constantly overflowing passions  
If only just for a little while . . . , I want to return to mortal form**_

-

-

-

" Tsk, tsk, tsk . . . my little Sakura, I have warned you and you have disobeyed." Yukito whispered cooly as he tapped his finger against the pillar impatiently. He had witnessed the passionate kiss between the two lovers.

" You have lied to me and with that . . . there would be consequences," He laughed and took a sip of his wine. " Tonight . . . "

-

-

-

" Goodnight Eriol." Syaoran whispered gloomily. " We will be leaving tomorrow . . . sharp."

Eriol inwardly sighed.

" But what about Sakura?" Eriol said as he stopped flipping through his book and called it a night.

Syaoran grimaced, " So much has happened through these passed four days. She remembers, Eriol! Now that it is done, we are finished."

" R-Really?" Eriol nearly choked, " when did she get all her memories back?" He was completely baffled at how he could have possibly missed out on all of this.

" Yesterday . . . " He laughed softly.

" What the damn! Syaoran, you could have told me that earlier. I've been flipping through this damn book since breakfast hour! ARgh!" Eriol sighed, obviously annoyed.

" I'm sorry cousin." Syaoran frowned. He averted his gaze.

" So, are you going to break it with Meilin and take Sakura back to our kingdom?"

His frown deepened, " No . . . Sakura loves me . . . but she loves Yukito more." _' I don't know how that could have happened after we shared that night together.'_

_**If you're going to erase the pains in my heart, then go right ahead and kill me  
Don't look so lonely, at least at the end I want you to smile  
Just for you**_

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It would turn out for the better, because you know . . . she is smiling even with her memories back. You always wanted her to be happy and she is." Eriol reassured. " Well goodnight Syaoran." Syaoran nodded and exited to his chambers.

-

-

-

" Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Why do you have to hurt me like this? You said you loved me more than Yukito." Syaoran sighed and turned onto his side. He picked up a pillow and hugged it. Sakura's scent still remain on the pillow in which she slept on the other night. He breathed in deeply, " Ah, cherry blossoms."

Syaoran was deep in thought that he hasn't noticed that two large, buff men dressed in black were behind him. He set the pillow down and turned onto his back. His eyes widen and fear travel throughout his body. He tried to reach for the nearest weapon but it was too late. One of the men pressed something into his nose and he suddenly felt dizzy that he passed out.

" Okay, okay. Pick him up and I'll open the secret passage." The man said in a rough voice as he quickly opened an entrance from the bookcase. " Come on! Hurry up before someone sees us!" The man hissed.

" Yeah, I'm coming ya idiot!" The second man thrust Syaoran over his wide shoulders. " Yukito better be paying us good for this!"

_**Take another breath  
You can't find what's important  
Destroy all of the peace  
Make the same mistake over again**_

-

-

-

Yukito laughed evilly after his henchman told him the deed has been done. He shut the window and relaxed against his comfy chair. ..._This is wrong, you know that right? ..._

_' Shut up, who are you to tell me of what is right or wrong! Why don't you ever go away?' ...I am only in your conscious... ' Shut up! Go away!' ...Yukito, why won't you stop this evil before it engulfs you... ' Let it! I'm tired of listening to you anyway!'_

_Knock Knock _

" Come in!" _...Yukito... ' Shut up!' _He turned his glance toward his beautiful bride-to-be." Ah, Sakura, I'm glad to meet your acquaintance." He crooned. He got up and took out his hand. She placed her hand in it and he could feel her small form tremble. A sudden need for passion soared through him. He smirked.

" Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't hurt you ever again." He murmured. He picked up her hand and kissed it softly. She wanted to push away because his lips against her hand burned her and it felt like it would taint her soul black, but; she wouldn't want to disappoint him like she did earlier...or there would be consequences. He looked at her whole form with obvious hunger. She peered at his light blue eyes that look so icy that it could be colder that winter. He led her around his comfy chair and beckoned her to sit on his bed.

She was silent and she kept her gaze low. She wouldn't want to see that foul...that dirty smile upon that beautiful face she once grew accustomed to.

" Y-Yukito...why are you doing this? Do you want my father's power...you know very well that Touya would be the next in rule." Sakura cried.

" Sakura, Sakura...how dense you are...You know that all I want is you." Yukito whispered in pure lust. _...Yukito, don't do it... ' I do as I please. Can't you see that I am a man in need? Hmm...looks can be deceiving, neh?'_

" Come on my love...lay against the bed for me." He whispered huskily. She did so without complaining...so Syaoran won't get hurt. He bent down toward her and placed light kisses against her bare neck. She was quivering as if a breeze of freezing air pass through her.

" Yukito," she moaned frantically as if he's hurting her.

" Shhhh...I won't hurt you...now that Syaoran is gone."

Her eyes widen in disbelief, " Huh?" _' What do you mean he's gone?'_

" Didn't you know that Syaoran is already a married man? I bet he has children too." Yukito spat. " Why would you go after someone taken when I have full, devoted love to you."

" Who is he married to?" Sakura said as calmly as she can get it but she managed a squeak.

" Meilin." A sinister grin appeared on his face. " Once you broke it off from him, he went back to his wife." He gave Sakura one last kiss and left.

She buried herself underneath the covers and cried. " So it was true how we couldn't be together."

_**No one could stop them, the tears, only we could forgive at our parting  
The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again **_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**A/N– I think this story would be finished after three more chapters. Now send praises...like a review, lol! Oh yeah, I think this chapter was a bit short, but I'm tired.**


	20. Kidnapped

**A/N–** Thanks everyone for reviewing . . . Btw, do any of you guys ever read my author notes? If you don't answer this question in a review . . . then that's a no. Boo hoo . . . Nothing interesting is ever in my author notes? So that's why you guys don't bother? Well anyway, read and review! Please! Wow, I'm so random at totally changing subjects! LoL. Please don't tell me that this chapter is confusing or boring. I'd be totally mortified! Okay, whatever . . . some explanations, but without ruining the story, would be at the end! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20-Kidnapped**

Hot tears stained her pink, flushed cheeks. She wiped them away subconsciously. A deep sigh left her lips as she stared blankly into the cool waters of the lake.

"Sa-kura?"

Her head spun around to meet the gaze of soft blue eyes. It startled her of how much he resembled Yukito. She shivered at the thought but managed a frail smile.

"How are you, Eriol?"

He nodded and smiled back. _Wait. If Syaoran is gone . . . then why is Eriol still here?_ She looked at him in a curious manner.

"Well, I'm fine," he said in a gentle tone. Eriol went over to her and propped himself right next to her. "How are you?"

_Where are you walking to?_

_What are you staring at?_

_Are you still chasing that dream?_

_You once told me about that._

Her eyes cast away from his glance. She wasn't focus on whatever Eriol was saying to her. Many things were bothering her at this point and it seemed as if her life is breaking apart. Her mind was completely focused on Syaoran and apparently . . . that's it.

She felt used. When she decided that it was best for her to stay with Yukito, he just ran back to Meilin. He didn't tell her that he was married to her; maybe he lied about everything. He doesn't love her! He only wanted to use her. Why was he playing with her?

"I'm f-fine," Sakura stifled as she brushed soft, auburn bangs away from her eyes. Eriol looked into her burden-filled eyes. He was surprised at how dark they shone.

"No you're not," Eriol whispered calmly, "you're upset about something . . . Just tell me Sakura, I'm sure I can help you out."

Her head bowed low in defeat.

"I'm afraid to tell you everything. I'm afraid for Syaoran. Well not really anymore if he's already m**a**r-rie**d**," she choked back an angry sob.

"What . . . ? Are you telling me that you love Syaoran?" What she had said had fazed him. _What? Syaoran said that she loves Yukito? What on earth is going on? How did I really miss out on all of this?_

"No, I-," she flushed deep red. After founding out that Syaoran was married, she still wanted him. Does it mean that she's a slut? "He's married and I'm engaged, it doesn't work that way. Besides-"

"It can work. It can work indeed," Eriol stated naturally. "You do love him and you can be with him."

"Syaoran doesn't love me, why else did he-"

"-Sakura, listen to yourself. Last night, Syaoran was really down. The lowest that I ever saw him in, even after his father's death! Now don't tell me that he doesn't love you. He loves you with all his heart! He risked his life for you and everything. That night, Syaoran was so upset at how you didn't return his feelings. Why? You clearly love him. I can see it still in your eyes!"

Sakura grimaced. "How can I be with him then? How?"

Eriol smiled. It was strange how he can smile at a time like this. "Syaoran is not officially married to Meilin. It's still like an engagement between them two. The only way for them to be officially married is if they produce a child together."

The thought of Syaoran and Meilin having sex made her flinch. "Go on," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"You see! Syaoran never touched Meilin. They never slept on the same bed. He never **E**_V_**E**_R_ kiss her before." A warm smile reached his lips as he made his point across. "He wanted you. He came back for you to take you home. He loves you Sakura. You changed him. After the incident of his father, he was able to move on because of you. After Kira, he moved on but when you disappeared from his life over a period of one year, he couldn't move on and take Meilin as his wife. He just couldn't because he knew you were out there somewhere and he found you."

Sakura's gaze held disbelief. She shook her head and snapped her eyes shut. "Eriol, please."

"He can divorce her. It is legal since he hasn't ever touched her let alone have a child with her. You can leave Yukito too. Tell me . . . what's it going to be?"

Sakura blushed. _So, he never lied then. He must have been overwhelmed with me that he had forgotten all about Meilin. Wait, no! That's not true!_

"Then why did he leave back to his kingdom?" she shouted.

Eriol's eyes widened in sheer astonishment. "What, no, he wouldn't leave without me. I was sure he'd stay a couple more days just to get your affection back. What makes you say that?"

"Yu-Yukito told me . . . "

_Yukito! Ah no, he didn't get rid of Syaoran did he? Ah-_

"Well, actually, I haven't seen Syaoran all day if you ask me. I came to you in the first place to say goodbye and to also ask where he was."

Sakura gasped and stumbled off her feet.

"Sakura!" Eriol grabbed her and pulled her back up. "What do you suppose?"

"Yukito . . . " she cried, "he probably got his men to kidnap Syaoran. What if they kill him or maybe he's already dead!" Her eyes roamed around frantically as she gasped for more air. "Eriol, we must find him!"

_I envisioned everything._

_I can tell through the future._

_For you to protect that dream,_

_You must seek pain to find a cure._

Syaoran's sword was in her hands as her cheeks ran lines of tears. She ran through the forest, dragging the sword off the dirt ground. It was heavy, really heavy. She was panting wildly but she must find Syaoran as fast as she could.

"Eriol, what direction?"

"Sakura, let's take a break. You are obviously tired." Eriol said, "Let me look through my book. Let me use my magic and we will get there faster."

Sakura paced around impatiently as Eriol slouched over a rock, flipping through his book.

As if on cue, the blue crystal necklace around Eriol's neck broke loose and fell onto his lap.

"Huh?" Eriol whispered questionably, "ah, the necklace. What use does it have? Now I wonder."

He picked up the jewel and held it in between his palms. A tingle spread to the tips of his fingers and subsided. It started again until it spread throughout his body.

"Ai," he cried.

Sakura turned around to see a blue beam surrounding Eriol. Her eyes grew large in fear.

"Eriol!" she panicked. She ran to him, but the blue light burned her eyes and pushed her back. She jumped down to the ground and covered herself.

Moments later, everything quieted down. It was unusually quiet. "Hello?"

"I'm fine. Get up," Eriol said in a very strange, mysterious tone. Sakura got up quickly.

"What was that about? I was so worr-"

She turned around to see fierce, dark blue eyes glaring plainly back at her. His raven-blue hair was spiked up into a unique style. There were no glasses on that gentle face. Who is this person? A dark blue cape wrapped around his form and some sort of moon-like staff was clasped within his fingers.

"What?" he whispered, his voice with an annoyed pitch.

"Eriol? That's not my name. Let's go. If you want to find Syaoran, then fine. I have other matters to settle with my creation." Eriol's voice was edgy and he spoke without that familiar kindness. What did the crystal jewel do to him? **Or** where is Eriol? But he kind of looks like Eriol?Who is he?

"Why do you look so different?"

Eriol's dark blue gaze tensed up and his eyebrows narrowed. A low grumble and disapproval reached his throat.

Instead of answering, he wrapped his arm securely around Sakura's waist.

**"Hey?"**

He raised his moon-like staff.

**"Eriol!"**

He hit it softly two times against the ground.

She looked at him hard into his emotionless face and saw a smirk. Suddenly, they were swooped up into the air.

"Wah! You can fly?" she said in amazement.

"I am a wizard, a sorcerer, magician; whatever you call it . . . and **I** can fly," he said in a smooth voice.

* * *

Syaoran was drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt very cold. Where was he? A type of soft, cold substance landed on his lightly tanned skin. He twitched and shivered. It was freezing! But more continued its way down onto the Earth and piled on top of him.

He wearily opened his deep amber depths to see a figure, Yukito, standing there with an evil smirk upon that smooth facial structure. He growled angrily.

"F**r**ee **m**e at o**n**ce Y**u**kit**o**! I w**a**nt to g**o** ho**m**e!" he groaned as he twisted wildly. It only weakened him more but he kept swiveling. He fell flat onto his back and rolled into that cold substance again.

_When you lay there and watched this snowy myth,_

_How much anxiety and confusion did you battle with?_

He looked down into white snow. His eyes were hazy. His mind was hazy. What was he doing outside in the woods?

"Y**u**kit**o**, is t**h**is s**o**me **k**ind **o**f jo**k**e?" he yelled as loud as he could. He was frustrated and very, very uncomfortable.

Yukito laughed happily. "Joke, no joke. You should have stayed away from Sakura but you didn't. Why would you go after my Sakura . . . when you already have Meilin?"

'_Argh, I almost forgot that I was married to her!'_

"Because I d-don't love Meilin. To tell y-you the truth . . . I **love** Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. His chestnut strands buried deep into the snow as he glared up at the clear white sky with falling snow flecks. It eased him of his anger yet it was so cold. It was him . . . cold. No, he's not cold, not anymore. . . Yukito is.

_I've learned a lot from being alone._

_As long as you didn't let go of my hand,_

_Then I won't turn into cold stone._

"Well, I won't tolerate with that," Yukito grinned, "that's why I'm going to **kill** you." It rolled off his tongue as if it didn't mean anything. Syaoran blinked furiously as he tried to make out where Yukito stood from this angle. He seemed to blend in with the snow. Glaring at nothing but snow seemed useless!

"Yu-kito, Sakura doesn't l-love me the way that you t-think," Syaoran stammered as his teeth chattered, "she told me h-herself that she l-loves y-you." He scowled and parted his slowly turning purple lips. He took in a whiff of fresh air and coughed horribly. His breath began to mist in the chilly air. He felt dizzy.

_When we walked along the same path_

_I believed without a single doubt,_

_Because I remember your promise,_

_Because I remember every day._

"No, that's what you think," Yukito laughed again, "No one's coming for you, Syao-ran." Yukito mocked, "Sakura thinks that you ran back to your wife. You lost her and she's mine for good!"

"Wh-at?" Syaoran choked. His body parts began to numb and he was almost losing consciousness. "Please . . . " he whispered softly.

A cold, sharp object was placed against his throat. He didn't realize that Yukito was leaning over him with a knife towards his neck.

He squinted and in the corner of his eyes, he saw a blur of mystifying blue color that stood in the far distance.

"E-Eri-ol?" Syaoran breathed slowly until his mind drifted elsewhere.

**A/N–** Don't forget to review!

**Q-What's the deal with Eriol? Like what the f&8K happened to him? I want glasses boy back!**

_**A-**Well, I'll explain that in the next chapter._

**Q-Why was Yukito talking to himself in the previous chapter? That was so random! Dang!**

_**A-**Um, I'll explain that in the next chapter._

**Q-Why is Yukito so mean? He's so out of character!**

_**A-**Well, practically everyone here is out of character. So, why not Yukito. Plus I wrote this story without planning and there's many weird twists to the plot. Sometimes I think there's more than one plot. Neh.!_

**Q-Why are you writing questions that reviewers didn't ask you? Weirdo!**

_**A-**Dang! I am weird aren't I! It's 1:24 a.m. and I'm tired and hyper but I'm going to post this chapter at a later time cause I'm too sleepy to revise and stuff. _

As you see, I didn't really answer the questions but it's something you guys should think about. Any other questions, then ask me in a review. I'd be happy to answer them since I have nothing better to do this weekend.


	21. Final Step

**A/N:** Ugh . . . THE FINAL CHAPTER AS YOU CAN SEE IT SAYS 'FINAL' IN THE CHAPTER TITLE. I'm practically combining two chapters in here because I want to finish this story.

**Questions from the last chapter:**

Why are some letters bold?

_-The strange bolding in some letters is what I did out of randomness. I was trying to make Syaoran and other characters talk more dramatic-like and stuff._ 0o

Did Eriol turn into Yue?

_-Eriol turned into . . . read to find out. LoL. Too bad, I don't want to ruin the story._

And other questions may be answered as you finished reading **EVERY** word.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One- Final Step**

"Stop!" Eriol shouted sternly. Sakura fell into the snow as Eriol made a hard landing onto the snow-covered ground. Her head was spinning around wildly as she sat there. The freezing snow and air were so unbearable but she kept her eyes wide open to watch as the scene unfolded from behind Eriol's dark blue, swaying cape.

Yukito flipped his gaze away from the unconscious Syaoran. He smiled evilly as he climbed up slowly, brushing snow from his white pants. His eyes were only on Eriol because he couldn't see Sakura buried in the pile of snow.

"Who are you?" he said in a velvety tone as he pranced towards Eriol. He stopped where he was when there was a strange pang in his heart. This spiky blue-hair boy made a negative feeling soar throughout his body. He didn't like it

Eriol raised an agitated eyebrow. "You don't know me?"

"Ah, are you that young man who came with Syaoran?" Yukito asked in a curious tone, "Are you Eriol?"

Eriol's grip on his Moon staff was firm and his eyes stared intently on Yukito's smooth features. "I am not Eriol for this time being. I have taken over his body to see you, personally. You have something that belongs to me." A low growl rumbled in his throat as he stared coldly.

Yukito wasn't scared anymore. This kid was insane. HE . . . not ERIOL? Yeah right! He picked up his ragged knife and went straight for Eriol.

Eriol didn't move from his stance. His gaze was calm. He wasn't afraid to die. **No**, he WON'T die.

Yukito's eyes widened when he couldn't bring himself to stab the boy. 'Why couldn't I attack him?' _...You can't . . . _His conscious was talking to him again.'Why?' _...I won't let you . . . _'And why not!' _...That boy is the reincarnation of Clow . . . _

"Clow?"

Eriol picked up his staff and whipped the knife from Yukito's hand. "Yes?"

"Argh! I'm going insane!" Yukito yelled.

Suddenly, Eriol dropped to the ground. His hair grew shorter until it was to its usually, soft blue color. His glasses appeared back on his face to lessen the effect of his intense azure eyes. His clothes were back to its original, boyish style as well. He was simply, Eriol again.

"Ah, what happened?" Eriol whispered as he shuddered.

"If I didn't come, then you could have died and you won't ever see **seeds of you**." Clow whispered a riddle as his voice faded away.

'Argh! What's up with that strange riddle?' Eriol's thoughts trailed off when he heard maniacal laughter. He looked up.

"Where am I? H-How," he stood up abruptly, "Yukito!" he yelled.

Yukito turned his head and his dark eyes shone like the devil. "What Eriol? Or Should I say Clow?"

He ran towards Eriol and clenched his fists as he shot a blow to Eriol's face. Eriol cried as he fell to the ground.

"I knew you were lying. Clumsy sorcerer! You were **playing** with my head weren't you?"

Eriol looked up with tears glazed over his eyes. "I d-don't know what you are talking about!"

* * *

Sakura heard a deep cry fill the air. She snapped out of her trance. "Eriol?" she whispered. She noticed that Eriol was back to his normal self. Before, she watched Yukito and Eriol talked back and forth when Eriol was all strange looking. Now who was this Clow person? Sakura's expression changed into a worry look. Where is Syaoran? The falling snow slowly became heavier and everything was masked white. Sakura crawled to her feet, trying to take attention away from herself so Yukito won't go after her. 

She felt something, hard and warm underneath her. "Huh?"

She started to dig at the snow until she saw–

"Syaoran?" she whispered in a trembling tone. She dug quicker this time, freeing Syaoran from the cold slushes of melting snow on his body.

Sakura pulled him out, ignoring how heavy he was. "Syaoran-" she cried softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist to try to keep him warm and wake him up back to reality.

"S-Sakura," a soft murmur rumbled from his throat.

"Yes, I'm here." Tears were streaming down her face and freezing as they landed on the ground. "I came for you because I know all the truth. I love you."

"Sakura," Syaoran pleaded, "I'm so cold." He was still in his semiconscious state.

Sakura felt like she was crushed down to her bones at seeing how hopeless Syaoran looked. She wanted to faint right there and die. She couldn't believe all this. Right now she panicked at everything around her. Yukito was strong. Eriol was falling. She and Syaoran would freeze in this snow. Will her life end this soon?

So, she kissed him. She kissed him hard against the lips. If they were to die, she wanted to kiss him one last time to remember how it felt. It felt amazing. Syaoran cringed at the soft yet heated touch against his lips. His eyes snapped open and in his view was his love, crying her eyes out as if death was near. He kissed her back and broke it abruptly. He stood up, avoiding the numb feeling on his arms and legs. His eyes roamed around and landed on the fight of Yukito and Eriol. His eyes narrowed at Yukito as his fist clenched, cracking his knuckles.

"Yukito, " he hissed.

He stepped forward but a hand caught his wet sleeve. He turned around with tenderness glazed all over his eyes. "I have to save Eriol," he whispered kindly.

Sakura's lips turned up into a frail smile. "You need your sword then."

Syaoran smiled sheepishly as he gently took the sword from Sakura's hands. "Thank you."

* * *

Eriol was laying on the ground as Yukito stood over him with a knife in one hand and a staff in the other. 

"Hmm. I can kill you with this nice, fine blade," Yukito snickered, "or I can kill you with your own weapon. A staff. Hmmm . . . how sad that you can't master it and you call yourself a sorcerer?"

Eriol cowered down. He has failed to save everyone. It was an embarrassment to every sorcerer out there. He had magic for goodness sake and couldn't defeat a man without magic. He had brought down his family and Clow. He shut his eyes tightly as Clow showed up in his head once more.

'Clow?' _...You are my reincarnation. You have my powers . . . _'What are you talking about Clow?'_ ...I took over your body because I noticed something inside Yukito, but I'm not sure . . . _'So, that's why you took over my body, to find out?' _...Yeah, and Yukito doesn't seem to know . . . _'Oh, so?'_ ...I want you to find out for me. I can't take over someone's body for a long period of time. So I had to leave. Now it's all for you to handle. Just use your magic . . . _

"Ai," Eriol cried, yet, he felt no pain. Yukito stood still with the knife in his hand as sweat perspired from his tightened skin.

"I can't, my mind won't let me. My c-conscious. I think I'm going crazy. My mind just keeps talking to me!" Yukito spoke in a bewildered voice. His eyes averted to Syaoran. His features slowly replaced with anger.

"I should have killed you hours ago!" he hissed.

"Your luck is long drained!" Syaoran shouted. He waved his blade high in the air and struck down. A long line ran down Yukito's shirt and it ripped open and fell to the ground. Blood began to seep from the small cut Syaoran had made.

Yukito grinned madly. He had the staff in his hand and pointed it at Syaoran. His eyes widened.

"Ah, no!"

A blue beam exploded from the tip of the Moon-crescent staff and at Syaoran. Syaoran jumped to the ground and the beam passed him and blasted a hole in three pine trees, letting it crack and fall . . . over Sakura.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. He ran to her but wasn't fast enough because the snow slowed him down. Sakura looked up in shock.

"Sakura." Yukito whispered. He dropped the staff and ran to her, but Syaoran beat him to it and pushed Sakura out of the way. After the trees had fallen, Syaoran coughed as the pupils in his eyes grew large. His head whirled around as his eyes roamed crazily.

Blood spilled. It spilled a lot and mixed into white snow making a deadly pink color come to life.

Syaoran gasped. His shaky fingers went behind him and felt around his back until his fingers met a handle. When he added pressure, he would cringe. It was too much pain! His eyes turned around to meet Yukito's calm gaze.

A scream echoed from Sakura's mouth as she watched Syaoran collapse to the ground. Yue's emotionless gaze fell on Sakura's sad gaze. She had hatred in her eyes as she crouched next to Syaoran's fallen body.

"Sakura, I-

She turned away from him as she wailed loudly, clutching her fingers onto Syaoran's blood-caked shirt. "Syaoran . . . "

Yue looked away. He had never seen that much hurt in her eyes. He turned around and a frown formed across his tired features.

A heavy blue beam came towards him as a tear swept down his face. He was hit, followed by a loud, painful scream as it rumbled from his chest. After the blast of the blue beam, his form was still there but his body began to surround into a soft, pale white light.

Eriol looked up in astonishment. Yukito's skin ripped away as wings began to unfold from his back and stretch out into its full-fledge form. His eyes changed from icy blue to a much lighter color. His snow-white hair grew longer into beautiful long white strands.

Eriol brought up his staff with wobbly fingers. The angel took out his hand to motion Eriol to stop what he was doing under the heavy blizzard.

"Please, don't," whispered the angel in a soft, smooth, male tone, "I am no longer the cruel Yukito."

Eriol quirked an eyebrow as he dropped his staff to his side. "Who are you then?"

"I am Yue, your new guardian. I never meant for all of this to happen." Yue began to explain, "A very long time ago, there was a Reed Kingdom that existed. A very powerful Sorcerer named Clow Reed ruled that kingdom." Yue looked to Sakura, "He may seem mean to you, but he's really nice." He turned back to Eriol, "That long ago, he created me to protect him from all sorts of evil. When that day came, I don't know what happened at the time though, but I was protecting Clow from this evil force and I ended up dying along with Clow right behind me. They destroyed the Reed Kingdom to get rid of all magic so they could be the only magical forces alive. But. There were still sorcerers and sorceresses out there who survived. They started rebuilding the kingdom but renaming it Hiiragizawa Kingdom instead to take away all suspicion if any magic was involved there. Since I was the first to die, I reincarnated into Yukito's body and Clow was reincarnated into your body."

"But the Hiiragizawa Kingdom was destroyed too and you couldn't find Clow after that because he was at the Li Kingdom, right?"

Yue smiled, his soft features glowing. "Yes, and I was at the Kinomoto Kingdom. I am finally happy to be reunited with you again master."

Eriol nodded and smiled proudly. A muffled cry came from Sakura's lips and Yue turned around in a swift motion.

"Sakura?"

"Y-Yes?" Sakura said in a hoarse voice as her gaze dropped down quickly.

"Since my false form killed Syaoran. Maybe I can revive him." Yue floated down from the sky, letting his wings flutter in a smooth wavering motion. He came down towards the dirt ground in an elegant flight. He set his foot near Syaoran and turned him around to remove the knife from his back. The blood began to seep out in massive amounts until the snow stained blood red. The beautiful white snow was tainted. As Sakura watched, she felt herself go woozy. Her eyes were still streaming crystal tears. She was so melancholy.

Yue pressed his hands onto Syaoran's back and a small, white light escaped his palms and it quickly closed up Syaoran wounds.

"I closed up his wounds and healed up any broken veins and punctured organs. Now, I'll leave the rest of him to heal on his own because my powers are very limited as of right now."

* * *

They were at the Kinomoto castle and it has been a week so far that Syaoran didn't wake up. He was in a coma. Sakura would always sit by his bedside and cry for him. 

"Syaoran, please wake up. I love you," whispered Sakura. She would hold his hand, wanting him to squeeze back as well.

Yue sat solemnly near the window as he watched Sakura's sad gestures. Eriol was in Fujitaka's office talking with Touya and Fujitaka to have Sakura come back to the Li Kingdom. Sakura was the only one that could possibly bring Syaoran out of the dreadful coma. They agreed and also agreed that Sakura should stay by Syaoran's side as in marriage.

"Yue."

Yue looked at Sakura's dramatic face.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Will he ever wake up?" Sakura said in a harsh tone.

"I cannot predict anything. Just wait and see."

* * *

A girl with long light purple hair gazed sadly out the window. She had waited one month for the return of her love and friends. She had waited too long. The castle was quiet, like it was bare because the king and queen were gone. The queen, Meilin, had left with that servant boy because she had gotten pregnant and she doesn't love Syaoran anymore. Syaoran wouldn't be sad anyway. He has Sakura.

She started to dust at the frames, only to stop when she felt a slight kick to her stomach. She rubbed her gently rounded belly as she continued to look outside in the mid-afternoon.

"Eriol," a soft sigh escaped her lips as she whispered the name of her love.

She missed him dearly and worries had caught up to her every night in her sleep. She dreaded that he would never return. Her eyes widened when she saw in the far distance, a man with wings, cradling someone in his arms. She saw a girl . . . Sakura? And, ERIOL! Her face flashed with joy. 

She ran outside, disobeying the many insulting yells coming from from Ms. Mikuto.

"Eriol!" she cried as she opened up her arms.

Eriol eyes lit open. "To-Tom-oyo!" He smiled brightly and ran quickly to her to pick her up in the air and swayed her all around.

"Oi, Eriol. Careful." Tomoyo twinged, "I am having a baby."

Eriol caught her lips in a passionate kiss. He grinned happily. So that's what Clow meant by, _'If I didn't come, then you could have died and you won't ever see seeds of you.'_ Clow was saying how Eriol won't ever see his child if he ever did die. 'Thank you Clow.' Eriol thought. His inner conscious where Clow rested, whispered mentally back to him_ . . . no problem . . . _

Yue interrupted, "Where should I put him master?"

Tomoyo looked up in confusion, 'master'? She wanted to ask questions but the bundle in his arm was Syaoran. She felt a sad gaze burning into her. She looked up in that direction to see that the somber look was Sakura's. Her grieving features drove deep into her emerald eyes and into her heart.

"Sakura," Tomoyo whispered soothingly. Sakura jumped into her arms and cried.

"I don't know when he'll ever wake up."

As the days progressed, Syaoran continued to lay sleeping on his bed, at home in his castle. Everything had changed in the castle. It was much welcoming because Eriol made some changes to it. He knew that Syaoran wouldn't mind that much at least.

Sakura entered Syaoran's room with a bunch of peonies and cherry blossoms in her hands. They had the freshest fragrance ever and they perfumed the whole room into a lovely scent. She put them into the vase as she stared gloomily at Syaoran's unmoving features.

She sat down and clasped her hands onto her lap as she rested her head against the cushion of the chair.

"I've waited a long time," Sakura whispered as her eyes blurred with tears, "I've waited too long that my heart is already damaged because it seems as if your presence is no longer there."

Sakura wiped away the tears as she let a soft sigh escaped her lips. "I can't live without you. I just can't," her voice cracked as she erupted into sobs. "I just love you too much."

"Please, just wake up." She gazed down at his calm features. His chestnut bangs framed his forehead and part of his closed eyes. He looked very peaceful, very handsome. She bent down slowly and placed a kiss on top of his lips. She was surprised that they reacted back to her. The kiss deepened and ended up in a steamy, more passionate kiss. Her eyes snapped opened as she realized something. She broke the kiss and an upset groan met her ears.

She looked up into fierce amber eyes as they gazed back at her. A mischievous smirk graced his face as love filled his eyes.

"Miss me?"

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** I hope that wasn't too confusing. I tried to explain everything, but I'll explain again. Yukito was talking to himself because he was really talking to Yue. Clow rested dormantly inside Eriol but wakes up when he sensed Yue. He takes over Eriol's body to find Yue but was met with Yukito instead. Eriol killed Yukito afterwards and ends up freeing Yue in the process because he can't die by Clow's magic.

Well I want to thank **EVERYONE** for reviewing. **ABSOLUTELY** everyone who took time to read this story. I wish I can thank each one of you like other authors, but you know lazy ol' me. LoL **Thank You**.

Well, what the heck, starting from chapter one to twenty:

**Kimura, sakura11, Rising Fairy**, **Sakurajr17, EKoolcat369, Allie, Lisa, FromDayOne, xtremevilla, angelic-tomoyo, Meow-Bloosom, wicca-magick, sassykit, Lil' Kitten, Sakura-tenshii, writers-dream93, faraa, Sakuralover, Happy one, evilmelon, shizuka03, acidIcpaRadise, lil-bit-of-angst, al3x-8, Little-kokeshi-doll, lilsakura, sweet-little-girl, Natsuyo, Rushi Star, sakura 12, silent-angel510, Birdie, reader, kawaii-leena, bouncinjellybeans, INVU4URAQT, Sadiosn, Frosted shadowz, lilo maria, zeddy222, kaoni-chan, kaoru, Crystalz Tearz, Lady-Cherry, kat-illilude, babyangigurl, Hanon, bested babygirl, maria, skaura12, Kristin, Moonspell, anna, anna018, CelestialMoussy, LilacBlu, lilo maria, Freaky Person O.o, anonymous, renyun, Joou Himeko Dah, pink feathers, Rynx-Too-Genki, dragonpurity, Ngoc1231, MisunderstO-od-child, liza, Odango Amata-chan, red-sakura-wolf, dragonpurity, crystalstarlight, Cherrysinger, sTaR zZz, sabrina, aoi, Sana, CCS Fan, DESTINY'Sheart, Natalie, Carebear, x mystikalxstarz x, gurla-aya, TuffaChica, xOokami-Himex, animelvr4evr, midnite cherry blossomz, Mystic Moon Empress, twinkstar, lauren fleck, inuyoukai-san, Pure- Hearted, FlowerLover, MysticMoonEmpress, Angel Fria, Soul's Eclispe, maxhrk, Lil-Sakura-Angel, Pinaygrrl, CherryChik, melchihiro, White-LK, misakie, The-Ultimate-Nicole, sakura violet maio, Hylian Dragoness, lila, VcChick, cherriblossomxz, Callista Miralni, Sakura Arielle, limitedvision.**

Also for people who reviews for this chapter! Any questions? I'll answer this by using the backup/Export thing. Oh yes, if you did notice, I didn't add a poem. Too tired to think of one or find one.

If you hit **Ctrl+f** and type your username in the search box, it would find your name on this page. I'm sorry if I misspelled your name or didn't add you at all. I'm really tired. You guys don't know how much your reviews meant to me. I love you!

**Also, do any of you like YuexSakura pairings? **Because I'm beginning to write a story about it.

Wow, that was eight and a half pages:D


End file.
